Amoureuse en un éclair
by Erandra
Summary: Lorsque deux blonds de Fairy Tail que tout oppose doivent faire équipe lors d'une épreuve aux grands jeux magiques, des liens se tissent et des sentiments imprévus apparaissent. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que ces liens pourraient bien aboutir à une relation que personne n'aurait pu prédire, une relation au dela même de l'entendement. Que le jeu du chat et de la souris commence.
1. Prologue

_**Amoureuse en un éclair **_

Prologue

- Mesdames et messieurs, la prochaine épreuve va bientôt pouvoir commencer!

Des cris de joie et des exclamations retentirent dans toute l'arène que ce soit aussi bien du côté des spectateurs que du côté des guildes.

- Avant d'annoncer les règles, entama le commentateur, chaque guilde doit choisir un de ses membres pour participer et c'est seulement lorsque tous les participants seront choisis que l'épreuve sera dévoilée! Réfléchissez bien!

Après un petit temps d'attente et de discussions acharnées, les différents participants s'avancèrent dans l'arène sous les acclamations du public. Lucy, la digne représentante de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail, releva la tête vers son équipe et eut un sourire étincelant en les voyant l'encourager: cette fois elle allait gagner et leur montrer de quoi elle était vraiment capable.

- Bien, reprit le commentateur, nous sommes au complet et il est donc l'heure de dévoiler les règles du jeu! Cette épreuve sera en quelques sortes une épreuve de survie dans une jungle magique.

Il eut des murmures incrédules et Lucy se gifla mentalement en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment le type d'épreuve qu'elle aurait imaginé ni même souhaité faire. Cependant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Néanmoins nous avons décidé de corser les choses en ajoutant une règle un peu particulière! Cette épreuve se ferra en duo et il est inutile de préciser que vous ne serez pas en duo avec quelqu'un de votre équipe mais vous formerez une équipe avec un membre d'une guilde adverse!

- Quoi?! Lâcha Lucy malgré elle

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Demanda le participant de Sabertooth

- Ainsi, reprit le commentateur, vous allez faire équipe avec l'ennemi qui, pendant le temps d'une épreuve, sera votre seul et unique allié! Il vous faudra vous protéger mutuellement car s'il l'un des deux est hors combat le duo sera éliminé et gagnera ses points en fonction du nombre de personnes déjà éliminé. L'épreuve se terminera lorsqu'il ne restera plus qu'un seul duo ou alors lorsque trois heures se seront écoulées. Bien évidemment, la difficulté de cette épreuve est de faire équipe avec l'ennemi, de combattre côte à côte avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, qui aura une magie bien différente de la votre ou de celle de votre équipe habituelle. Vous allez devoir ne faire qu'un avec votre partenaire pour être les derniers dans la jungle car le travail d'équipe est la clé de la réussite pour cette épreuve. Faites attention, cette jungle est peuplée de monstres, d'illusions et d'autres mages évidemment!

- Est ce qu'on peut choisir avec qui faire équipe? Demanda un autre des commentateurs

- Et bien non! Les duos seront faits de manière aléatoire et complétement par hasard. Les participants vont donc être transférés dans des endroits différents de la jungle avec leur partenaire. Bonne chance à tous et que le jeu commence!

Lucy pesta fortement en priant pour être en duo avec le membre de Fairy Tail B qui était... Luxus?! Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de lui mais il l'avait vengé contre Flare, il appartenait à sa guilde et il fallait aussi dire qu'il était particulièrement puissant. Ainsi, la jeune mage pria fortement pour que ce soit lui son partenaire et qu'elle n'aurait pas à se battre contre lui dans cette épreuve car sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le mage en question la regarda étrangement mais il comprit rapidement à quoi pensait la mage et se dit qu'effectivement ce serait plus facile de se battre avec elle que contre elle même s'il n'aurait aucune pitié dans ce cas de figure. Sortant de ses pensées, Lucy balaya ensuite l'arène du regard et grava dans sa mémoire les autres participants, ses adversaires et partenaires éventuels. Parmi eux se trouvait Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth, Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, Miliana de Mermaid Heel, Toby de Lamia Scale et Yaeger de Quatro Puppy.

La mage fut interrompue dans ses observations car, tout à coup, le public et l'arène disparurent de sa vue et petit à petit ils furent remplacés par de hauts arbres, des fougères, des lianes, de la mousse et pleins d'autres types de végétaux. Les acclamations du public s'estompèrent puis cessèrent totalement pour être remplacées par un silence de plomb, quelques fois troublé par des cris d'oiseaux et d'animaux peu rassurants. Son inspection fut brusquement interrompu car un buisson haut de près de trois mètres se mit à bouger et elle entendit une voix d'homme jurer. Instinctivement, la mage stellaire porta une main à son trousseau de clé, prête à se défendre si nécessaire bien qu'elle savait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Après tout, cet homme était son partenaire pour les trois heures à venir. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit de la verdure pour entrer dans son champs de vision, le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta de battre. Lui. C'était avec lui qu'elle allait faire équipe. Avec cet homme blond plutôt séduisant et incroyablement fort. Elle se sentit alors très bizarre, deux sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en elle: d'un côté elle était soulagée de se savoir en duo avec un mage aussi puissant mais de l'autre côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement nerveuse.

- Ah, lâcha son partenaire, c'est toi.

Il n'y avait rien à redire, cette épreuve promettait d'être des plus intéressantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Manipuler

Chapitre 1 : Manipuler

- Ah, lâcha son partenaire, c'est toi.

Il n'y avait rien à redire, cette épreuve promettait d'être des plus intéressantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Luxus, murmura Lucy

Ce dernier épousseta ses vêtements pour ôter les feuilles et les traces de terre dont il avait hérité à son arrivée dans la jungle. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle sans un mot et la jugea de haut en bas ce qui gêna la mage blonde

- T'es pas la plus forte des mages mais au moins on a un avantage par rapport aux autres, on se connait et on connait la façon de combattre de chacun et son style de magie. Allons y, tâchons d'être prudents et de montrer à ces mages qui est Fairy Tail.

Lucy, un peu vexée par sa première remarque, se contenta d'acquiescer et emboita le pas au mage blond qui commença à suivre un chemin de la foret. Malgré son caractère et son air nonchalant, Lucy devait reconnaître qu'elle était très soulagée de faire équipe avec lui et qu'elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

- Ah et une dernière petite chose, déclara Luxus sans se retourner, essaye de pas finir sur la touche trop vite. Je pourrais pas être partout ce qui implique que je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger.

- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'être protégée? Cracha Lucy énervée, ne me prend pas pour une mage de pacotille! Je sais me battre!

- Tu m'en diras tant...

Lucy ne le remarqua pas car elle ne voyait que son dos, mais Luxus eu un petit sourire devant l'excès de colère de sa partenaire: au moins elle avait du caractère et c'était toujours bon à savoir. Cette dernière bouillonnait de rage et frappa rageusement une branche qui était sur son passage: pour qui il se prenait? Finalement cette épreuve n'allait peut être pas être si agréable que ça...

Si dans la jungle ce n'était pas la joie, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'arène où des lacrimas retransmettaient en temps réel les différents duos. La guilde de Fairy Tail avait été grandement soulagée et heureuse de voir que les leurs étaient ensemble et il le faisait savoir à leur façon: bruyante et violente.

- Je suis apaisée de voir que Luxus fait équipe avec Lucy, déclara Mirajane en soupirant à son équipe, je n'aurai pas supporté de les voir se battre!

- Jubia est d'accord, dit la bleue, à eux deux ils forment le duo le plus fort!

- Ne vous emballez pas trop, répondit Gajeel, il y a Sting parmi les adversaires.

Le reste de l'équipe B acquiesça silencieusement, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient peut être emballés un peu vite mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils avaient une confiance absolue en leurs membres et en leurs capacités.

Pour en revenir au duo dans la jungle, ils avançaient simplement dans la foret en suivant un petit sentier prédéfini quand, tout à coup, Lucy s'arrêta. Luxus quand à lui continua sa route comme si de rien n'était et ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir marché plusieurs mètres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? Demanda t-il exaspéré

En l'absence de réponse, il soupira et se retourna pour apercevoir sa coéquipière complétement figée. Perplexe, il plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle en inspectant les environs.

- Eh? Tu m'entends?

Aucune réponse. Jurant sans délicatesse, il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de sa partenaire et la secoua doucement: toujours rien. Tout à coup, ses sens s'alarmèrent et rapidement il sauta sur une branche en hauteur. Une seconde plus tard un homme était apparu à côté de Lucy alors que celle ci venait d'essayer d'envoyer un coup de poing monstrueux au blond.

- T'es qui toi? Cracha Luxus, un mage? Où est ton partenaire?

- Je ne suis pas un participant, je suis un protagoniste programmé dans cette jungle pour éliminer les mages que je rencontre et vous allez être les premiers.

- Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda le blond agressif

- Elle est tombée dans une de mes illusions, ricana l'inconnu, c'est la fin de cette épreuve pour vous!

- Parle pas trop vite l'ami, tu vas me servir d'échauffement.

Le mage de Fairy Tail ponctua sa phrase par une série de décharges qui parcoururent son corps et un regard électrique. Il sauta alors de sa branche et se retrouva en face de son adversaire qui s'abritait derrière Lucy qui avait toujours un air absent sur le visage. Il vu l'homme se rapprocher de l'oreille de la blonde pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne pu entendre et tout à coup cette dernière s'élança vers lui.

- Porte du lion, ouvre toi! Cria t-elle

En un instant Loki apparu et jugea étonné son adversaire sans oser faire le moindre geste.

- Luxus, commença l'esprit, Lucy est possédée et je suis obligé de lui obéir. Fais doucement avec elle.

- Je comprends, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Tandis que l'inconnu prit de la distance en se camouflant dans les parages, Lucy ne cessait de hurler sur Loki pour qu'il attaque son compagnon qui se contentait d'éviter les attaques de l'esprit. Après de longues minutes et en ayant assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, Luxus se glissa devant Lucy et la secoua fortement pour la faire revenir à elle.

- Allez! Réveille toi bon sang tu vas encore nous faire éliminer! Reprends le dessus! Bats toi un peu!

Lucy eu un instant d'hésitation et son visage se crispa comme si elle souffrait ou plutôt... Comme si elle se battait!

- Luxus..., dit elle difficilement, il est..trop fort... AHHHHHH!

Il l'avait vu! L'espace d'un instant elle était revenue à elle mais il l'avait perdu et à présent elle était au sol, la tête dans ses mains à hurler de douleur.

- C'est impressionnant..., déclara le manipulateur sans se dévoiler, il était prévu que personne ne parvienne à briser mon illusion. Mais malgré cet exploit ce ne sera pas suffisant, tue le maintenant c'est un ordre!

La véritable Lucy disparut et la Lucy manipulée reprit le dessus pour obéir à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Laissant tomber la magie, elle rappela Loki et s'élança vers son adversaire avec une vitesse phénoménale.

- Qu'est ce que ça..? Demanda Luxus

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lucy venait de lui administrer un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes, l'envoyant percuter un arbre un peu plus loin.

- Ah j'oubliais, reprit le manipulateur toujours dans l'ombre, étant ma marionnette je me suis permis de lui céder quelques unes des mes capacités telles que ma vitesse ou ma force, nous sommes liés alors autant que je mette la main à la pâte aussi non?

Luxus grogna et se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements: il voulait jouer alors ils allaient jouer. Il regarda Lucy qui avait les yeux dans le vide et réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution. Il ne pouvait lui faire de mal sous peine d'être disqualifié et de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de frapper sa coéquipière. Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution. Elle avait eu l'air d'entendre sa voix tout à l'heure, elle s'était battu mais visiblement il avait manqué quelque chose pour qu'elle prenne complétement le dessus. Il lui fallait un choc, quelque chose de plus violent qu'une simple voix pour la ramener à elle mais quoi?

- Lu..Luxus, articula difficilement Lucy qui était revenue un moment à elle, foudre...

En entendant son dernier mot, le mage blond crut d'abord qu'il avait mal entendu et finalement il comprit. Alors que la Lucy contrôlée fonçait vers lui pour lui assener un nouveau coup, le mage de foudre se déplaça dans son dos et l'encercla de ses bras. Ce contact le gêna un peu, non pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à être ainsi avec une femme mais surtout parce que la jeune femme en question était Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient proches mais malgré tout il avait gardé un œil discret sur la mage depuis son arrivée à la guilde. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle l'intriguait tout simplement. D'une part elle était loin d'être repoussante et était plutôt agréable à regarder et d'autre part il devait dire qu'il appréciait sa joie de vivre. Elle était pétillante de vie alors que lui était plutôt morose, elle était issue d'une famille importante comme lui mais elle elle avait réussit à trouver sa véritable voie sans faire de mal autour d'elle. Lui, il avait attaqué sa propre famille, il avait été faible et avait prit la solution de facilité contrairement à elle qui s'était battue. Elle n'était pas la mage la plus puissante de la guilde et de loin mais il s'en fichait, il l'admirait malgré tout. Réalisant ses pensées, Luxus les chassa rapidement en se maudissant et il serra plus fortement le corps de la mage contre lui. Dans cette prison, Lucy s'immobilisa un moment.

- Attaque le! Ordonna le manipulateur toujours caché

Sous le ton impérieux, la mage aux clés se débattit violemment et cria à son coéquipier de la libérer. Ce dernier, malgré les protestations et l'agitation de Lucy, tint bon et garda fermement la jeune fille contre lui.

- Excuse moi mais j'ai pas le choix, murmura t-il presque pour lui même

Le corps de Luxus se gonfla alors progressivement et il se concentra pour gérer sa magie. Lorsqu'il fut près il envoya une petite décharge électrique à la belle blonde, tout en veillant à ce que l'intensité électrique soit supportable. Le corps de la mage se tendit alors et son visage se crispa sous la douleur avant de s'affaisser dans les bras du blond. Le cœur de celui ci s'accéléra et il crut qu'il y avait été trop fort avec elle mais il fut rassuré en la sentant remuer doucement contre lui. Il pria alors pour que sa technique ait marché et à son grand soulagement il fut vite rassuré.

- Ma tête..., dit doucement la mage stellaire, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Comme en réponse à sa question, la manipulateur tomba d'un arbre en se tenant la tête, comme si la rupture du sortilège qu'il exerçait le faisait souffrir le martyr. Ce dernier les ignora en jurant contre lui même pour avoir céder autant de pouvoir à sa marionnette, le laissant à présent sans défense. Les deux mages le regardèrent alors puis Luxus déposa Lucy au sol avant de régler le cas de leur adversaire. Il y eu un flash aveuglant, un cri puis plus rien. Le silence retomba sur la jungle et le corps de leur ennemi explosa en une multitude de particules magiques jaunes.

- Tu as été possédée par ce type, lâcha Luxus, et pour ta tête... La délicatesse est pas vraiment mon truc alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.

Une fois les informations assimilées par la jeune mage blonde, cette dernière frappa rageusement le sol sous le regard dur et perplexe de son compagnon.

- Je suis faible, jamais je n'aurai dû tomber dans un piège aussi idiot!

Le mage de foudre fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre de ses états d'âme et s'avança vers elle pour lui tendre la main.

- Tu n'es pas faible, dit il d'une voix forte, ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance et je ne pense pas que j'aurai pensé à la foudre sans toi.

- Facile de dire ça quand on est le grand et puissant Luxus Draer, cracha Lucy plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Devant le mépris de la blonde, Luxus soupira et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps. Un peu vexé d'avoir été rabroué ainsi, il souffla bruyamment et tourna les talons pour se remettre en route. Lucy quant à elle se maudit instantanément après avoir parlé: pourquoi avait elle dit ça? Certes elle était déçue de s'être fait avoir comme ça et elle se détestait d'avoir été celle qu'il avait fallu sauver, celle qui avait posé problème mais ça n'excusait pas son comportement. Elle devait prendre sur elle. Surtout qu'elle savait bien que sa famille n'était pas un sujet plaisant pour Luxus aussi, elle se dépêcha d'attraper un pan du manteau du blond alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Celui ci s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, attendant patiemment la suite.

- Désolée... Et merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Le destinataire se tut et finalement il hocha la tête doucement, signe qu'il acceptait les excuses.

- Mettons nous en route Lucy, nous avons une épreuve à gagner.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lutter

Chapitre 2 : Lutter

Le duo de Fairy Tail avait reprit sa route depuis environ deux heures et avait depuis rencontré des bêtes sauvages et des pièges mortels instaurés par la végétation mais ils n'avaient rencontré aucun duo de mage au plus grand regret de Luxus.

- Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie..., tenta t-il pour briser le silence, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un bon combat!

- Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est plutôt de ne pas savoir qui est encore en jeu ou pas surtout que normalement à ce stade de l'épreuve seuls les meilleurs duos doivent encore être en liste...

- Raison de plus pour souhaiter les rencontrer, si c'était trop facile ça ne serait pas amusant.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, ronchonna Lucy

A mesure que les deux mages avançaient ils remarquèrent que la luminosité augmentait, chose plutôt rare dans une jungle et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent complétement à découvert à l'orée de la forêt tropicale. Devant eux une petite prairie ronde, entourée par la jungle et, au milieu, deux mages. Le duo en question s'arrêta une fois qu'ils remarquèrent l'arrivée de Lucy et Luxus. Les quatre mages se regardèrent pour se déstabiliser mais ils gardèrent tous un air sévère malgré toute la pression qui s'accumulait.

- On dirait que les étoiles ont exaucé ton souhait, chuchota Lucy à Luxus

- Espérons qu'elles resteront à nos côtés pour la suite alors...

Finalement les deux duos s'approchèrent pour n'être qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, prêts à combattre au moindre signal.

- Je vois que Fairy Tail est au complet.

- Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth, murmura Lucy

- Et Yaeger de Quatro Puppy, termina Luxus

Le mage de Sabertooth lança un sourire séducteur à la mage blonde qui fronça les sourcils devant son attitude mais leur petit échange fut bientôt interrompu par Luxus dont le corps était parcouru par des étincelles: il était impatient de se battre.

- Je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps, lâcha Sting

L'ignorant totalement le mage de foudre s'élança vers le blond en intimant à Lucy de ne pas intervenir dans son combat. Sting était le plus fort du duo, il était donc normal que ce soit lui qui le combatte et il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Lucy. Malgré le fait que Yaeger soit une machine de muscle incroyable cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était puissant pour autant. Le travail d'équipe était la clé de cette épreuve alors il se devait de combattre Sting. Bien vite, les deux adversaires blonds se mirent à distance de leurs coéquipiers respectifs pour se battre comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde.

- Plutôt intelligent, déclara Sting, m'éloigner de la fille puisqu'elle ne ferrait pas le poids. Qui aurait pensé que le grand Luxus Draer serait si prévenant?

- Ferme là et bat toi!

De son côté, Lucy eu un pincement au cœur en ressentant la force des magies qui s'affrontaient mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser car bientôt Yaeger s'attaqua à elle. Oubliant pour le moment son coéquipier en qui elle avait confiance, elle rassembla toutes ses forces dans le combat qui l'attendait: si elle mettait KO le membre de Quatro Puppy alors leur duo serait éliminé. Luxus l'avait déjà sortit d'un mauvais pas et donc à présent c'était à elle d'agir bien que ce soit plus par fierté que par réelle nécessité. Luxus était plus fort que Sting et tôt ou tard il le battrait mais elle devait absolument battre son adversaire à elle avait, elle voulait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable! Bien qu'elle soit incapable de connaître la véritable raison à son emportement...

- A nous deux Quatro Puppy! Déclara la mage

Mêlant le geste à la parole, la constellationniste s'empara de l'une de ses clés dorées.

- Ouvre toi, porte des Esprits! Viens à moi, Loki!

- Tu comptes réellement me battre avec un simple esprit? Demanda Yaeger avec un sourire niais, je vais te mettre hors combat en un rien de temps!

- Ne commet pas l'erreur de le sous estimer!

Lucy savait bien que son adversaire n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence et elle en avait eu la confirmation à l'instant. On ne doit jamais sous estimer son adversaire et il était évident que le membre de Quatro Puppy ne la prenait pas au sérieux avec ses clés et ses esprits. Elle avait donc décidé d'utiliser la ruse pour mettre un terme à ce combat rapidement: passer pour une faible et frapper un grand coup pour le mettre hors combat lorsqu'il baisserait sa garde. Et pour ce grand coup, c'était surement Loki le plus apte étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Aquarius car il n'y avait pas d'eau à proximité. Et, de toute façon, si elle devait se retrouver en position de faiblesse, il lui restait toujours ses autres esprits.

_Du côté de Luxus et Sting_

Les deux blonds étaient pour le moment à force égale et avaient opté pour un combat au corps à corps avant de commencer les choses plus sérieuses si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Ils échangeaient donc de puissants coups de pied et des coups de poing monstrueux mais la plupart n'atteignait pas leur cible ou alors causait des dégâts mineurs. Ils étaient tout deux des vaillants combattants dotés d'une vitesse impressionnante mais par dessus tout ils possédaient tout deux une force dévastatrice.

- Je te croyais plus fort, le provoqua le dragon de Sabertooth, as tu réellement mis Raven Tail hors d'état de nuire à toi tout seul? Ou peut être que c'est parce que ta partenaire te préoccupe trop que tu ne te bats pas correctement? Si ça continue je vais me lasser et je vais aller faire un tour chez elle, je suis sûr qu'il serra facile pour moi de l'éliminer! Et ce ne serait pas déplaisant de la voir de plus près...

- Pas si vite, gronda Luxus, c'est moi ton adversaire! Et si tu le demandes, passons aux choses sérieuses!

- Enfin! Tu m'en vois ravi!

Ainsi, les corps des deux hommes se gonflèrent d'une puissance magique sans nom mais ce fut Sting qui entama la danse le premier.

**-** Hakuryuu no Hôkô! (Hurlement du dragon de la lumière)

A cette invocation, un laser lumineux sortit de la bouche du dragon blanc pour se diriger rapidement vers Luxus. Ce dernier, eut un sourire carnassier, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette attaque et rétorqua sans aucun mal à l'offensive.

- Rairyu no Hôkô! (Hurlement du dragon foudroyant)

Les deux souffles des dragons se heurtèrent violemment et pendant un moment ils semblèrent être de force équivalente mais finalement, le hurlement électrique gagna du terrain sur celui de son adversaire et Sting fut projeté au loin. L'impact provoqua un grand fracas et lorsque la poussière qui avait été soulevée lors de l'attaque retomba, Luxus pu apercevoir son adversaire accroupi, une main au sol. Il était essoufflé mais il semblait encore en état pour se battre de façon redoutable. Luxus eu un petit rictus discret: ce gamin avait de la ressource mais peu importe, il le battrait quand même au final.

_Du côté de Lucy et Yaeger_

Suite à l'impact, Lucy avait senti son cœur s'accélérer mais avait été apaisée en voyant que Luxus allait bien et qu'il avait le dessus sur son ennemi.

- Ne détourne pas les yeux petite fée!

- Attention Lucy! S'écria Loki

A cette mise en garde, Lucy détourna ses yeux du combat de Luxus pour se concentrer sur le sien et elle comprit juste à temps que son adversaire allait faire jaillir une de ses plantes carnivores sous elle. Si elle n'avait pas bondi sur le côté une seconde plus tôt, elle aurait certainement été engloutie en un rien de temps. Soulagée, elle soupira et se promit de rester concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait terminé avec son adversaire. Ce dernier la regardait avec un air idiot et légèrement vexé de ne pas avoir réussit son coup.

- Très bien, déclara sérieusement Lucy, Loki je compte sur toi! Débarrassons nous de lui et vite! Nous allons lui montrer qui nous sommes!

- Avec plaisir Lucy!

L'esprit du lion, retroussa sa manche et redressa son bras avant de rassembler ses forces. Il posa sa main sous son coude et se concentra encore afin de faire briller sa bague. Ses cheveux volèrent sous la puissance de sa magie et bientôt un lion surpuissant apparu. L'invocation, une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens, s'élança alors vers Yaeger dans une lumière flamboyante. Lors de l'impact, un flash aveuglant baigna la petite clairière et des branches volèrent dans tous les sens, forçant Lucy à se protéger le visage. Lorsque le calme revint et que les yeux des protagonistes s'habituèrent à la lumière, Lucy découvrit avec énervement que son adversaire n'était pas hors combat. Ce dernier était certes dans un état lamentable avec des égratignures et des vêtements en lambeaux mais grâce à une habile forteresse en plante il avait réussit à subsister, au grand damne de Lucy.

- Pas si mal pour une gamine, la nargua Yaeger, mais pas suffisant!

La jeune mage blonde sentit la rage montée en elle et l'envie d'envoyer ce gros tas de muscle au tapis se fit encore plus grande. Cependant, alors qu'elle cherchait une nouvelle combine d'attaque, un élément vint tout perturber.

- Deux duos sont encore en liste et il leur reste dix minutes pour faire la différence ou les points seront partagés.

Les duos reconnurent la voix du commentateur et chacun regarda son coéquipier. Lucy envoya un regard convaincu à Luxus et celui ci comprit qu'elle était plus motivée que jamais. Mais malheureusement il leur fallait vaincre au plus vite car il n'était pas question de partager la première place. Comprenant que Luxus avait tout autant envie qu'elle d'en finir, Lucy s'élança vers lui.

- S'il te plait, laisse moi mettre un terme à ce combat, supplia t-elle, laisse moi vaincre Yaeger

Luxus la regarda d'en haut avec un regard dur: il ne savait pas vraiment quelle décision prendre. D'un côté il voulait bien la laisser faire mais d'un autre côté il ne restait que peu de temps...

- Luxus, je t'en prie, fais mon confiance... Laisse moi cinq minutes et sinon tu pourras te débarrasser de Sting.

- Qui te dit que cinq minutes me suffiront?

- Moi. On est une équipe non? Alors j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu peux le faire.

Alors comme ça elle avait confiance en lui? Très touchant mais plutôt étrange étant donné qu'ils ne trainaient pas vraiment ensemble. Mais après tout ils étaient de la même guilde, de la même famille alors pourquoi pas?

- Cinq minutes et pas une de plus alors.

Le sourire de Lucy illumina alors son visage ce qui troubla un moment le petit fils de Makarov mais il se reprit bien vite et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Merci Luxus!

Alors que la constellationniste repartait pour rejoindre Loki qui occupait Yaeger, Luxus la héla ce qui la fit se retourner.

- Je te fais confiance, bougonna t-il, ne me le fait pas regretter.

Touchée par cette marque d'importance, la blonde hocha la tête plus déterminée que jamais à faire ses preuves. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa place face à Yaeger qui se battait contre Loki, elle réfléchit rapidement et finalement elle arriva à une conclusion. Sa seule et unique chance de mettre un terme à cette épreuve en cinq minutes. Cette attaque et pas une autre.

- Loki, rentre s'il te plait.

- Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais sois prudente! Bonne chance!

L'esprit disparut après avoir été remercié et rapidement, Lucy invoqua un remplaçant.

- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits! Viens à moi Gemini!

Suite à son invocation, une deuxième Lucy apparut sous les yeux perplexes de son adversaire de Quatro Puppy tandis que Luxus eut un sourire en l'entendant faire appel à Gemini. Rassuré, il repartit de plus belle dans son combat en faisant en sorte de fatiguer son adversaire au maximum sans le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Il est grand temps d'en finir! S'écria Lucy

La mage puisa alors dans ses ressources pour unir toutes ses forces dans cette ultime attaque, elle sentit le regard des spectateurs à travers la lacrima, le regard de sa guilde, de son équipe et celui de Luxus: son heure de gloire était venue. Elle se sentait incroyablement importante, forte et aimée.

_Mesure le ciel, ouvre le ciel_

_Fais briller mon corps de l'éclat des innombrables étoiles_

_O Tetra Biblos_

_Je suis le maître des étoiles_

_A ciel ouvert face à la parfaite malveillance_

_Les quatre vingt huit étoiles des cieux_

_Brillez!_ **Urano Metria!**

Lorsque le sort fut lancé, plusieurs orbes lumineuses foncèrent droit sur Yaeger, qui ne su pas comment réagir sous la surprise. Dans un cri d'horreur, ce dernier disparu dans la lumière aveuglante, transpercé de tout part par les orbes des cieux. Cependant la puissance de l'attaque n'aurait pas été aussi impressionnante si Lucy l'avait envoyée avec ses propres forces mais lorsqu'elle l'avait fait elle avait senti le soutien et l'implication de chacun de ses esprits. Pour couronner cette ultime offensive de succès, ils avaient chacun usé de leur pouvoir pour venir en aide à leur maitresse et lui assurer ainsi la victoire. Car en effet, l'attaque fut d'une puissance remarquable, jamais Lucy n'avait lancé un sort aussi puissant. Lorsque l'attaque fut terminée, la jungle disparue brutalement et les participants de l'épreuve eurent un nouveau décor: l'arène des grands jeux magiques. Sur tous les participants initiaux seuls trois étaient encore débout: Sting Eucliffe, Luxus Draer et Lucy Heartfillia. Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Fairy Tail fut acclamée haut et fort! C'était la débandade dans les gradins et les membres de Fairy Tail hurlaient comme s'ils avaient tous perdus la raison.

Lucy, un peu perdue, regarda autour d'elle et finalement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils avaient remporté l'épreuve elle sourit et salua son équipe. Luxus la regarda et sourit à son tour en regardant son grand père, le regard fier. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et leva sa main.

- Bien joué, dit-il

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Lucy lui tapa dans la main comme pour sceller ce travail d'équipe incroyable qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Luxus...

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais eu un sourire franc et, se surprenant un peu, il passa son pouce sur la joue de la jeune blonde pour ôter une petite coulée de sang qui dégoulinait sur la joue de la blonde. Lucy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, surprise par ce geste mais l'apprécia tout de même à sa juste valeur, sans se poser de question. Puis, il retira sa main de la joue et tapota à plusieurs reprises le dessus de la tête de la mage. Toujours aussi abasourdie, Lucy fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot puis finalement, le mage de rang S s'en alla vers les vestiaires, la laissant seule dans l'arène.

Le cœur de ce dernier tapait fortement contre sa poitrine et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Certes il était fier d'avoir remporté cette épreuve mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait été touché par le sourire si rayonnant et innocent de la mage céleste, ça lui avait réchauffé le cœur de voir qu'il n'était pas qu'une grosse brute mais qu'il était aussi capable de faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié la compagnie de Lucy, elle était différente des personnes avec qui il avait pu se battre et était comme une bouffée d'air frais. A présent, elle l'intriguait...

De son côté, Lucy était encore un peu secouée par ce geste si surprenant de la part du mage électrique mais elle devait dire qu'elle avait apprécié ce contact, aussi court soit-il. Et elle devait bien avoué qu'elle s'était sentie bien avec Luxus, en sécurité et elle avait été très touchée de voir qu'il lui avait fait confiance au final. A présent, elle commençait à le voir autrement...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sauver

Chapitre 3 : Sauver

Quelques heures après l'éclatante victoire de Lucy et Luxus, la guilde au complète s'était donnée rendez vous dans une taverne de la ville qui leur était réservée. Tout Fairy Tail était là pour fêter leur double victoire du jour comme il se doit, c'est à dire à corps et à cri. Les rares passants qui passaient devant le bâtiment s'enfuyaient souvent sous les hurlements et les bruits de meubles qui volaient. Mais Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail. Lucy discutait depuis plusieurs heures avec Levy, Erza, Wendy et Evergreen mais discrètement elle gardait un œil sur son ancien partenaire. Elle regrettait un peu qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, après tout c'était leur victoire à tous les deux! Il lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en elle mais il n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, un seul regard, un quelconque intérêt après sa sortie de l'arène. Tout était redevenu comme avant... Ses intenses réflexions couplées aux bruits de fracas incessants lui donnèrent un mal de tête affreux et elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'air. S'excusant auprès de ses camarades, elle les salua et décida de rentrer se coucher.

Mirajane en voyant son amie passer la porte eu un soupir tandis qu'elle essuyait une choppe de bière. Luxus qui était accoudé au bar la regarda perplexe et même s'il n'était pas sûr de son intérêt pour la question, il la posa quand même.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Luxus

- Je suis juste un peu inquiète de voir Lucy rentrée seule au dortoir, mais visiblement Natsu et Grey sont trop occupés à se taper dessus pour pouvoir la raccompagner... J'espère que tout ira bien surtout qu'il est tard et qu'on ne sait jamais qui traine à cette heure là ni dans quel état il peut être...

En effet même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, le mage blond aurait aimé que quelqu'un la raccompagne pour être sûr qu'elle rentre en sécurité mais personne n'avait voulu quitter l'ambiance joviale de la soirée et l'alcool avait embrumé les esprits de la plupart. Depuis la fin de l'épreuve il avait décidé d'être indifférent malgré les coups d'œil discrets de la blonde de temps à autre. Il les avait bien vu mais il était trop perturbé et il avait préféré les ignorer. Comme il se l'était déjà dit plus tôt, elle l'intriguait et il ne savait pas comment assouvir sa soif de découverte.

Après avoir priée à voix basse pour que rien arrive à son amie, Mirajane repartit pour servir une autre tournée à la salle, laissant Luxus seul. Lorsque la barmaid disparut de son champ de vision, il se décida à descendre de son tabouret et s'éclipsa discrètement pour se retrouver dehors: il n'était déjà pas à l'aise en jouant les anges gardiens alors il ne voulait absolument pas que Mirajane apprenne qu'il s'inquiétait pour la blonde. Un secret pareil dans les mains d'une commère et une manipulatrice comme elle ce n'était pas imaginable, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort!

Dehors, l'air frais de la nuit lui balaya le visage et les étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel éclairaient doucement les rues sombres de la ville. Son ancienne coéquipière était partie depuis à peine quelques minutes et il fut aisé pour le dragon de retrouver sa trace avec son odorat. Ainsi, en très peu de temps il retrouva la jeune blonde qui serrait son gilet contre elle, peu rassurée par la nuit et ses démons. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout ce fut la présence des trois hommes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, avec des sourires carnassiers et des rires gras: des ivrognes.

- Alors quoi ma jolie? Dit l'un d'entre eux, ça te tente pas de venir faire un tour avec moi?

- Eh! S'exclama un autre, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier alors elle est à moi!

- Ahaha t'es bien trop laid pour qu'elle veuille de toi! S'écria le troisième larron, viens plutôt boire un coup avec moi chérie!

- Laissez moi passer! Tenta Lucy peu rassurée mais voulant s'imposer, je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force!

- Eh t'as entendu? La demoiselle est une mage, ricana l'un des hommes, ça m'excite encore plus...

Lucy eut une moue de dégout et porta une main à son trousseau de clé, se faisant à l'idée qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tranquille. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par une claque sur les fesses sans aucune gêne de la part d'un des trois alcooliques. Piquée au vif dans sa dignité, Lucy se retourna et balança son poing dans la figure du mal élevé qui saigna alors abondamment du nez. Il jura et allait à son tour la cogner quand Luxus intervint et stoppa le poing de l'alcoolique d'une main. Il força sur sa prise et un bruit de craquement brisa le silence de la nuit puis il l'envoya rapidement taper contre un mur de la ruelle. Le corps de l'homme s'affaissa et il retomba mollement contre le sol, inconscient et surement avec une clavicule et le poignet cassés. Avec l'alcool, les deux autres mirent du temps à comprendre ce qui se passaient et ce manque de rapidité fut leur dernière erreur avant de sombrer à leur tour dans les ténèbres. Lucy qui était encore un peu choquée par autant d'action en si peu de temps se reprit et regarda son sauveur.

- Ça va? Demanda t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, rien de cassé?

- Luxus...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle pu prononcer sur le moment, elle était tout simplement étonnée que ce soit lui qui soit là. Quand elle avait vu que les hommes avaient été mis hors combat elle avait tout de suite pensé à Natsu ou Grey voire même Erza mais surement pas Luxus! Il l'avait royalement ignoré depuis des heures et voilà qu'il volait à son secours? C'était tellement utopique! Et pourtant il était bel et bien là, grand, fort et les étoiles donnaient un aspect brillant à ses cheveux qui ne le rendait que plus attirant. C'était un peu comme un conte de fée se dit Lucy, la princesse en danger et le chevalier qui vient la sauver... Il la regarda intensément et il se surprit à se sentir bien, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas arrivé? Bien que la belle blonde avait l'air d'avoir du répondant, ils n'en restaient pas moins trois hommes ivres.

- Merci... dit-elle tout bas

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Son ton était ferme et plutôt sec, plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et pendant un instant il jura contre lui même pour son manque de délicatesse. Sans un mot, les deux jeunes gens se remirent en route tranquillement. Luxus avait toujours son attitude nonchalante et Lucy de son côté n'était pas tranquille. Elle trouvait que la situation était étrange, elle avec Luxus en plein milieu de la nuit, marchant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. D'ailleurs à ce propos, une question vint à l'esprit de la mage aux clés.

- Tu me suivais? Questionna t-elle presque en murmurant

Luxus détourna alors ses yeux de l'horizon et vint les poser sur la jeune fille qui tourna la tête sur le côté en rougissant un peu.

- Mirajane s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Ah.

Elle aurait préféré se taire mais elle n'avait pu cacher sa déception. Malgré tout elle aurait aimé une autre réponse... Une petite minute, comment ça? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à ce que le grand et puissant Luxus Draer s'inquiète pour elle! Qui était-elle pour lui? Pas grand chose et pourtant il était là, en chair et en os.

Le ton qu'avait employé son amie n'avait pas échappé à Luxus mais même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise il avait dit la vérité... Bon il avait peut être omis qu'il y avait été de son propre chef mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Malgré tout, à la vue de la mine de sa camarade, il se sentit obligé de rajouter quelque chose.

- Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ma partenaire du jour rentrer seule à cette heure.

Lucy eu un rapide sourire niais mais satisfait qu'elle essaya par la suite de cacher mais trop tard, il n'avait pas échappé aux yeux du dragon qui fut fier de s'être rattrapé. Le reste du chemin se passa en silence mais ce n'était de loin pas un silence lourd mais plutôt un silence reposant et agréable.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Lucy, ils se regardèrent un peu gênés et finalement Luxus la salua vaguement, reprenant un air plus distant, et se remit en route vers la sortie du bâtiment. Lucy eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'en aller ainsi et prise d'un subit élan elle le héla.

- Euh, commença t-elle maladroitement, tu veux entrer un peu peut être?

Luxus la regarda en arquant un sourcil: à la base il n'était là que pour la raccompagner mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à la question alors? Pourquoi il réfléchissait?

Voyant le manque de réaction de son camarade, Lucy baissa la tête, un peu gênée par ce refus et elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir demandé une chose pareille.

- Excuse moi, dit-elle, c'était indélicat de ma part.

Sur ce, elle mit la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et l'ouvrit dans la foulée. Toujours avec la même précipitation elle l'aurait refermée si elle n'avait pas été surprise par Luxus qui se tenait devant elle. Sans un bruit il avait comblé la distance entre eux, acceptant ainsi la proposition que lui avait faite Lucy. La surprise passée, elle laissa la porte un peu ouverte pour le laisser entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'invita chez la demoiselle avant de refermer la porte. Pourquoi pas après tout? Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire? Rentrer à la taverne? Trop bruyant. Rentrer dans son dortoir? Trop ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu de bon temps en la compagnie de Lucy? Il ne la connaissait pas si bien et cette soirée était imprévisible, il ne savait pas comment elle allait évoluer ou se finir et, c'était bien connu, l'inconnu peut vite devenir attrayant...

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda la mage poliment

- Non ça ira, merci.

Hochant la tête, l'hôte de la chambre alla dans une pièce annexe pour se servir à boire, laissant momentanément seul son invité. Ce dernier, n'aimant pas rester inactif, se balada alors dans la pièce et observait soigneusement tous ce qui se trouvait à portée de vue. Finalement, lorsqu'il eu terminé son inspection, il s'allongea sur le lit de la jeune fille, sans aucune gêne. Cette dernière revint peu de temps après et s'arrêta bouchée bée devant le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son invité, couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et un air incroyablement doux et apaisé sur le visage. C'était bien la première fois que Lucy le voyait ainsi, si loin du quotidien de la guilde, si loin des combats, si loin de tout au final... Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le contempler, oubliant le fait qu'elle pouvait être surprise à tout moment. Son imposante silhouette, ses cheveux blonds, sa puissante musculature, sa cicatrice qui balafrait son visage... Elle devait avouer que cette dernière n'était de loin pas repoussante, au contraire, elle avait plutôt tendance à lui donner un air de combattant, c'était comme une marque de courage et de vigueur. La mage aurait surement continué son investigation plus longtemps mais elle prit cependant conscience d'un détail: il avait ouvert les yeux et était parfaitement conscient d'être le centre d'intérêt de la belle blonde en cet instant. Prise sur le fait, sans aucune excuse valable, elle se trouva tout simplement bête comme une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise et qui s'était faite prendre par ses parents. Mais une délicieuse bêtise en l'occurrence... Lucy ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne trouva rien à dire, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et bien vite elle tourna la tête en se tenant le coude. Face à ce petit cinéma, Luxus se surprit à sourire comme un gamin: il était assez fier de voir qu'il attirait l'attention de la belle blonde et qu'il avait le pouvoir de la mettre mal à l'aise en ce moment même. Ainsi, son égo de dragon slayer en fut fortement flatté. Voulant briser le silence mais veillant à ne pas trop la taquiner sur ce qui venait de se passer, il se redressa pour s'assoir confortablement sur le lit de la mage.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues de plus en plus... Blondinette.

Lucy sursauta à l'usage de ce surnom et elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur avec une moue perplexe. Voyant qu'elle attendait des explications, Luxus continua.

- Tu es à la fois prévisible et imprévisible. A vrai dire, avec tes amis autour de toi tu es banale mais lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à tes côtés tu deviens plus spéciale et mystérieuse c'est très intéressant comme changement et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir d'où vient cette complexité.

- Je ne suis pas spéciale, je suis comme tout le monde, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Tu oublies que tout le monde n'est pas de la famille Heartfillia, tout le monde n'est pas un riche héritier et tout le monde ne tourne pas le dos à une vie de château.

A l'évocation de son douloureux passé, la jeune femme serra les dents et se rentra les ongles dans le bras. Où voulait-il en venir au final?

- L'argent ne fait pas de nous des personnes spéciales ou mystérieuses, il nous rend juste plus intéressant aux yeux de certaines personnes. Et la vie de château n'est pas aussi belle que l'on pourrait croire.

- Je sais, je connais ton histoire mais on ne change pas son nom et encore moins son sang.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura Lucy avec un pincement au cœur

- Le crois tu vraiment?

Lucy eut un mouvement de recul: elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait entendu mais visiblement elle avait sous estimé son ouïe de chasseur de dragon. Grossière erreur de sa part.

- Crois tu vraiment que je ne peux pas comprendre?

Le ton du blond était dur et son regard sévère, inconsciemment Lucy avait réveillé la fureur du dragon. En effet, ce dernier s'était senti un peu insulté par le fait que la mage aux clés ne le pense pas capable de comprendre sa position, après tout il était tout aussi bien placé qu'elle pour comprendre. Furtivement, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle pour être dangereusement près d'elle. Sous sa carrure imposante, la constellationniste se sentit minuscule et elle recula un peu mais bien vite elle rencontra un mur derrière elle et Luxus combla la distance entre eux. Il avait baissé la tête pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux et avait posé sa main gauche à plat contre le mur devant lui.

- Je suis le petit fils de Makarov, maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail. J'en suis l'héritier légitime de cette guilde, un jour je serai amené à être responsable de tous ses membres tout comme toi tu aurais dû être l'héritière d'une fortune colossale et responsable des affaires de ton père.

- Je.., commença timidement Lucy

- Et en parlant de ton père, continua Luxus en ignorant Lucy, crois tu que le mien vaut mieux que le tien? Alors ne dis pas que je ne peux pas te comprendre, tout comme toi je ne suis pas n'importe qui et tout comme toi j'ai été déçu et blessé par mon père. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut te comprendre ici, c'est bien moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux membres de Fairy Tail et Lucy baissa timidement la tête, honteuse. C'est vrai que vu comme ça ils avaient deux points commun et pas n'importe lesquels. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça... Et pour dire toute la vérité elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, elle avait dit ça comme ça, par facilité de réponse. Finalement elle releva la tête et regarda le mage électrique avec un regard peiné et désolé à la fois, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle avait fait un faux pas et qu'elle regrettait. Ce dernier la regarda intensément puis au final il soupira et baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui couvrant les yeux.

- Tu souffres n'est ce pas? Demanda doucement Lucy, je veux dire, ton père... Cette histoire, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait ça te touche plus que tu ne le laisses paraître je me trompe?

Lentement le petit fils de Makarov releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la belle héritière qui fut frappée par la profondeur de ce regard. Luxus Draer, si fort, si puissant, si froid avait en ce moment même un regard qui en disait long, un regard que seul un homme profondément blessé pouvait avoir. A cette vue, Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement: ça ne pouvait pas être le mage si imposant que toute la région connaissait! De son côté Luxus ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait complétement détendu, pour une fois il se laissait aller et se libérait de ses démons. Pourquoi avec elle? Il n'en avait aucune idée, peut être parce qu'elle avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose qui le touchait tout particulièrement et qu'avec la fatigue il avait décidé de laisser tomber son masque pour ce soir. Mais même si ça lui faisait du bien de jeter son masque de mage indestructiblement fort au tapis, il se sentait plus fragile que jamais et cette sensation d'impuissance lui était désagréable. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation depuis bien longtemps et la seule personne qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu ainsi un jour était son grand père.

- Tu sais, reprit Lucy dans un murmure, ne crois pas être le seul à être observateur. Tu te caches derrière ton image de mage de rang S mais au fond tu souffres...

Le dit mage de rang S ferma les yeux comme pour confirmer les dires de la mage qui avait visé juste mais quoi de plus naturel? Il l'avait lui même dit: ils avaient des points communs et se comprenaient. Si lui avait pu la percer à jour et la comprendre, pourquoi ne pourrait ce pas être réciproque? Toujours avec les yeux fermés, le mage poussa un long soupir et décida qu'il était temps de retourner la situation et de mettre la mage à son niveau, il fallait qu'elle aussi soit ouverte comme lui il l'était: ils devaient être de égal à égal.

- Et toi Blondinette? Est ce que tu as mal? Est ce que tu souffres?

A son tour, Lucy se trouva sans défense, à la merci de son invité et profondément touchée. Cette fois ci ce fut elle qui baissa la tête, ses cheveux assombrissant son visage. Elle était comme lui à présent, mise à nue. Mais ce moment fut soudainement interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, surprenant ainsi les deux membres. Brusquement, Luxus s'éloigna de sa camarade et reprit son air nonchalant habituel à des lieux de l'air qu'il affichait peu de temps auparavant. Il regarda la mage aux clefs qui, après plusieurs secondes, se reprit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle souffla pour se redonner un peu de contenance puis elle ouvrit la porte à demi pour voir qui avait frappé et fut stupéfaite de voir qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Toi? Demanda t-elle perplexe et légèrement sur la défensive, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tout doux ma belle, inutile d'être sur la défensive j'en ai pas pour longtemps...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Commérer

Chapitre 4 : Commérer

- Toi? Demanda t-elle perplexe et légèrement sur la défensive, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tout doux ma belle, inutile d'être sur la défensive j'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Dubitative, Lucy regarda le mage blond de Sabertooth qui était à sa porte avec son éternel air de séducteur mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention: elle était juste déçue et un peu énervée d'avoir été interrompue dans le moment si privilégié qu'elle avait eu avec Luxus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sting? Reprit Lucy

- J'aimerais t'inviter à prendre un verre...

La mage, surprise, le fixa attentivement et se demanda sincèrement s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou alors s'il s'agissait d'un pari stupide lancé par Sabertooth. Sous la manque de réaction, le blond arrogant se sentit obligé d'insister.

- Ce soir, là, maintenant, pas demain.

Prenant un peu sur elle et se rendant finalement compte qu'il était sérieux, Lucy se remit d'aplomb rapidement.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ce soir ou tu ne veux pas? Demanda sournoisement Sting

- D'accord Sting tu as gagné je vais être honnête, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je sais quel genre de mec tu es et je ne suis pas intéressée. Je ne suis pas idiote et je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller dans ton lit demain matin sans souvenir de la veille.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le membre de Saberooth apprécia à sa juste valeur le fait qu'une femme lui tienne tête et savoura ce moment devenu si rare depuis qu'il était devenu aussi connu. Qui refusait de boire un verre avec lui? Personne! Qui pouvait dire non après tout? Il avait tout pour plaire et personne ne lui avait jamais dit non.

- Allons allons je veux juste qu'on boive un verre ensemble ça n'engage à rien... Sauf si tu es demandeuse bien sur, déclara Sting en ponctuant ses dires par un clin d'œil

- Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi, va t'en maintenant et laisse moi tranquille.

- Seulement vois tu je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non, personne ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Alors je serai la première, au revoir Sting.

Son ton était sec et sans appel et elle s'étonna elle même du courage dont elle faisait preuve en parlant ainsi à un mage tel que Sting Eucliffe. Peut être que la présence de Luxus dans sa chambre non loin d'elle la rassurait suffisamment pour pouvoir se sentir pousser des ailes... Ainsi, mêlant les gestes à la parole elle allait refermer la porte mais le pied du perturbateur se glissa dans l'ouverture pour l'en empêcher.

- J'insiste chérie, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en prenne à un membre de ta guilde dans ma fureur non?

Stupéfaite et dégoutée à la fois, le visage de Lucy se décomposa: il la menaçait à présent? Jusqu'où était il prêt à aller pour parvenir à ses fins? Cependant, suite à ce petit manège, Luxus décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il avança donc un peu et se positionna derrière Lucy, apparaissant ainsi dans le champ de vision de Sting dont le nez se retroussa un peu de mécontentement.

- Oh... Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul sur l'affaire et que tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi Luxus.

- Elle a pas été assez clair? Demanda Luxus en ignorant son rival, tire toi et si tu t'en prends à un membre de la guilde je m'occuperai personnellement de toi.

Déglutissant avec peine, le dragon de lumière jaugea rapidement la situation et finalement, à contre cœur, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il n'aurait pas le dessus, pas ce soir. Il connaissait la puissance de Luxus, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et il n'était pas assez fou pour le provoquer dans ces conditions, pas en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun avantage sur son adversaire. Et ce soir, la proie sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu était sous sa protection et était donc inaccessible. Il recula alors et lança un regard de défi à son rival chasseur de dragon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ponctua son départ par quelques phrases bien choisies visant bien naturellement à provoquer les deux membres de Fairy Tail.

- J'espère qu'elle est bonne au lit et que tu vas passer de bonnes nuits Luxus, comme ça si un de ces quatre on doit s'affronter sur le terrain je pourrais te vaincre plus facilement. Et quant à toi Blondie... On se reverra, compte sur moi.

Luxus dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas étriper le perturbateur mais les décharges électriques qui parcouraient son corps ne cessèrent de fuser comme un ultime avertissement. Avec un sourire, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire, Sting s'en alla en laissant un bref signe de main en guise d'au revoir. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Lucy souffla de soulagement ce qui n'échappa pas à son invité du soir.

- Décidément, tu attires les problèmes... Entre Flare, les trois types de tout à l'heure et celui là!

- J'ai rien demandé moi! S'exclama Lucy un peu outrée

Elle referma la porte et se tourna alors vers Luxus qui la regarda de façon neutre.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer dans mes quartiers. Si j'étais toi je fermerais bien ma porte à clé et resterais sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais.

Un peu déçue qu'il parte déjà, Lucy acquiesça doucement, consciente des risques qui pesaient sur elle. Elle rouvrit donc la porte pour laisser passer le mage de foudre qui avança tranquillement vers la sortie.

- Ah, et si j'étais toi j'éviterais de me promener seule, surtout le soir. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là.

- Dommage, souffla Lucy dans un murmure

C'était sortit comme ça, comme un automatisme et une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se gifla mentalement. Mais, fort heureusement, Luxus n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu et elle pu respirer plus librement. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle, faisant route vers son dortoir, les mains dans les poches.

- Bonne nuit, lança t-il toujours de dos

- Bonne nuit Luxus

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et une fois sortit de son champ de vision, elle referma la porte qu'elle prit soin de verrouiller comme lui avait conseiller son partenaire. Ce même partenaire qui était en ce moment même en train de marcher dans la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres en se repassant sans cesse le "Dommage" qu'avait laissé échapper Lucy et qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

_Le lendemain matin_

Lucy était réveillée depuis environ une petite heure et après s'être préparée, elle était à présent en route vers la taverne où se rassemblait Fairy Tail. Malgré sa soirée agitée, elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Alors qu'elle allait arriver à destination, plusieurs journalistes l'accostèrent brusquement et ils l'entourèrent d'un brouhaha infernal: les questions fusèrent et se mêlèrent dans une cacophonie ce qui les rendirent incompréhensibles. Essayant de les calmer, Lucy leur pria de ne pas parler en même temps ce que les journalistes firent au final quand ils comprirent qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien sinon.

- Qu'avez vous à déclarer par rapport à cette rumeur qui circule sur vous? Demanda une journaliste

- Confirmez vous cette rumeur ou est ce une ruse d'une guilde adverse pour vous déstabiliser? Reprit un autre journaliste

- Mais de quoi parlez vous? Questionna Lucy complétement perdue, quelle rumeur?

- Mais enfin! Vous savez bien! Ça a fait la une du journal ce matin! Votre liaison avec Luxus Draer!

- Que..Quoi? S'exclama Lucy

- Alors? Est ce vrai que vous entretenez une relation avec lui?

- Mais bien sur que non! Ce n'est qu'un ami et un membre de ma guilde!

- Donc vous niez sortir avec Luxus?

- Ça suffit, tonna une voix

Sous la puissance de la voix, les journalistes se turent et regardèrent avec stupéfaction celui qui venait de les interrompre. Ce dernier ne leur accorda aucune attention et se dirigea vers Lucy qu'il attrapa par le bras et tira à sa suite vers la taverne. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent des journalistes, ils purent voir de nombreux flash d'appareils photos ce qui fit accélérer le pas au sauveur de Lucy. Ils firent encore quelques pas et finalement ils entèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment réservé à Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ensemble, tous les membres présents les regardèrent avec de grands yeux et certains avaient même la bouche grand ouverte.

- Alors... C'est vrai pour vous deux? Tenta Grey abasourdi

Un regard foudroyant de Luxus le fit taire assez rapidement et sans un regard aux autres il tira Lucy au fond de la pièce, à l'écart des autres et de leurs oreilles indiscrètes. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise sans délicatesse et prit place en face d'elle, furieux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Tonna t-il

- J'allais te poser la même question! Répondit Lucy sur le même ton bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner, je sors à peine de chez moi que je me fais assaillir par des journalistes!

Sans plus de cérémonie, Luxus sortit un journal de son manteau et le jeta sous le nez de sa camarade qui s'en empara vivement en voyant le gros titre

.

_« **Romance à Fairy Tail?**_

_Luxus Draer et Lucy Heartfilia. _

_A priori deux mages que tout oppose et qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que _

_des compagnons d'arme. En effet, d'après nos informations il semblerait _

_qu'ils n'aient jamais fait équipe ensemble ou qu'ils n'aient eu de lien particulier_

_mais cependant, depuis peu une rumeur court sur une éventuelle liaison _

_qu'entretiendrait le grand et puissant Luxus avec la belle et séduisante Lucy! _

_D'après un informateur qui a tenu à rester dans l'anonymat, ils auraient déjà _

_passé la nuit ensemble depuis l'épreuve de hier qui les aurait rapproché. _

_Simple rumeur ou véritable relation? _

_Pour le moment aucun des concernés ne s'est exprimé sur cette affaire et n'a _

_confirmé cette liaison mais notre équipe de journalistes se tient prête à tout_

_moment pour vous offrir en exclusivité les détails de cette affaire croustillante! _

_Est ce que la pulpeuse mage céleste de Fairy Tail a réussit à foudroyer le cœur du mystérieux Luxus? Le petit fils de Makarov a t-il trouvé l'amour dans les bras de la belle blonde?_

_Le mystère reste entier! »_

Lucy ne pu articuler un mot après la lecture de l'article: elle? Avec Luxus? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait? Elle regarda son partenaire qui avait toujours le même regard dur et chercha une explication.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose? Questionna froidement Luxus

- Qu.. Quoi?! Mais bien sur que non!

Lucus ne dit rien mais son regard resta sévère et son visage fermé. Lorsque Lucy comprit où il voulait en venir elle s'en trouva offusquée.

- Tu crois que c'est moi l'informateur secret? S'exclama t-elle

Il ne répondit rien mais Lucy comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, il croyait réellement que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette rumeur infondée sur eux.

- Idiot! S'écria t-elle en se relevant brusquement

Blessée par le manque de considération et de confiance, la belle blonde ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler et dans un mouvement irréfléchi elle gifla Luxus ce qui stupéfia toute la guilde qui les regardait.

- Au lieu de douter de moi, murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots, pense plutôt à qui d'autre peut être impliqué.

Ne laissant aucune opportunité au chasseur de dragon pour répondre, Lucy s'en alla en courant et disparut derrière les imposantes portes du bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Une fois dehors, elle s'élança dans les rues de Crocus, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais le vent la porterait où qu'elle aille. Et finalement, après plusieurs minutes de course acharnée elle vu avec soulagement la sortie de la ville. Sans aucune hésitation, elle s'élança vers l'inconnu, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où elle pourrait évacuer sa peine, à l'abri des regards.

De son côté, Luxus était resté penaud, la claque l'avait bouleversé. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre à lui ainsi. Elle était la première. Et il se jura qu'elle serait la dernière. Devant son silence et son manque de réaction, tous les membres restèrent muet. Puis finalement, Luxus donna un puissant coup de poing dans la table qui se brisa en mille morceaux. A son tour il se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Natsu se dressa devant lui.

- Eh! De quel droit tu fais pleurer Lucy? Fort ou pas fort je le permettrai pas!

Alors qu'il allait frapper le mage blond, le maître fit son entrée dans la pièce et son regard immobilisa le dragon slayer de feu.

- Viens donc avec moi, fiston.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Luxus se décida enfin à suivre son grand père à l'étage. Ce dernier avant de disparaître à l'étage se tourna vers Natsu et lui demanda de se calmer et d'aller trouver Lucy pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Une fois celui ci parti, les deux parents s'enfermèrent dans une pièce et Luxus s'affala sur un canapé tandis que le maître prit place derrière un petit bureau en bois. Ce dernier semblait perplexe et avait croisé ses mains sous son menton, entrant ainsi dans une profonde méditation.

- Il semblerait que tu as semé le trouble chez notre pauvre Lucy...

- J'ai fait une connerie je sais mais je supporte pas ces journalistes, ils m'ont mis hors de moi!

- Était ce une raison pour t'en prendre à Lucy? Tu sais tout comme moi que jamais elle ne pourrait nuire à un membre, ce n'est pas elle qui a lancé la rumeur. Quel intérêt pour elle?

- Je sais je sais mais j'ai pas réfléchit, j'étais furieux! C'est Sting qui a fait le coup!

- Sting? Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth?

- Ouais il rôde autour de Lucy et il se trouve que j'étais là quand il s'est un peu trop approché d'elle. J'avais rien demandé moi, je voulais pas d'histoire je l'ai juste ramené chez elle et après il a pas apprécié qu'elle le rejette. C'est un coup pour nous déstabiliser et attirer notre attention ailleurs que dans les épreuves.

- Force est de reconnaître qu'il a réussit son coup. La guilde a été secouée, ne sous estime pas la force de la presse et des rumeurs.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant?

- C'est assez délicat, les journalistes ne vous laisseront pas tomber avant d'avoir autre chose de sensationnel à se mettre sous la dent. Soit vous devez être patient et ignorer tout ça, soit vous leur confirmer la rumeur...

- On est pas ensemble. C'était un concours de circonstance!

- Dans ce cas ignorez les journalistes ou affirmez clairement que ce n'est qu'une rumeur lancée par une guilde adversaire ou un de leur sympathisant.

- Hum.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et tandis que Luxus regardait le plafond, Makarov le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as l'air tourmenté mon garçon, et je ne parle pas de cette rumeur.

- Je vais très bien.

- Si tu le dis... Mais d'après mon expérience, je te conseillerai de prendre le temps de mettre tes idées au clair et de faire le point.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire le point et je suis très lucide, tu te fais des idées grand père.

Makarov se contenta de soupirer devant son petit fils si têtu qui refusait de voir le trouble en lui. Quand acceptera t-il enfin d'écouter les conseils des autres? Quand ouvrira t-il enfin les yeux? Quand prendra t-il conscience des conflits en lui?

Sentant que l'atmosphère devenait lourde, Luxus se redressa pour se relever et se diriger vers la porte. Mais, main sur la clenche, il fut interrompu par le maître.

- Ah, une dernière chose. Ne va pas t'en prendre à Sting, tu ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir.

- Je ne promets rien, on ne joue pas avec les nerfs d'un dragon.

- Alors fais en sorte de te maitriser, tu n'es pas Natsu.

En signe de réponse, Luxus n'émit qu'un vague grognement et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus. Une fois qu'il eu rejoint le rez de chaussée, il s'avança au bar et commanda à Mirajane une boisson forte pour le requinquer, ce qu'elle lui servit sans rien dire. Mais, après plusieurs minutes, la plus grande commère de tous les temps ne pu s'empêcher de l'interroger.

- Alors? Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement avec Lucy?

- Rien du tout et ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ça me regarde à partir du moment où tu lui fais du mal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Pendant qu'elle nettoyait et essuyait une choppe de bière, la barmaid regarda l'homme accoudé devant elle et elle ne su reconnaître qui il était vraiment.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas vraiment toi, on dirait que quelque chose en toi a changé...

A ces mots, le dragon de la foudre arqua un sourcil et regarda d'un air interloqué la jeune mannequin qui arrêta momentanément sa tache.

- Je ne connais qu'une chose qui puisse changer un homme aussi froid et fermé que toi...

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Lucy par hasard?

La phrase fut comme l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune homme qui brisa d'une main son verre. Sous le coup de colère inattendu, la belle Strauss sursauta et regarda impuissante le mage de rang S s'en aller. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin? Pouvait il être un peu tranquille? Mirajane soupira et pria pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre rapidement car elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses.

Puis, une heure passa après les sorties mouvementées de Lucy et Luxus quand Natsu entra en trombe dans la guilde. Il était épuisé et à bout de souffle ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention.

- As tu retrouvé Lucy? Demanda Erza

- Impossible de retrouver sa trace, répondit difficilement le mage de feu, un orage se prépare dehors et l'atmosphère est lourde et ça brouille mon odorat. J'ai fouillé une bonne partie de la ville mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle nul part. Et elle n'est pas chez elle.

- C'est étrange, renchérit Levy

- Je m'inquiète, déclara Natsu, le temps devient vraiment mauvais et il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle soit piégée par l'orage.

Les membres acquiescèrent avec un air grave et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de sortir et de se diviser pour mener les recherches. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre ils remarquèrent tous que le ciel était noir, que l'orage tonnait déjà au loin et que de puissantes rafales s'abattaient sur la ville, faisant se presser les passants encore dehors. Chacun s'en alla dans une direction différente par petit groupe et seuls quelques mages comme le maître ou Warren, le télépathe, restèrent sur place au cas où Lucy devait revenir. Après de longues minutes de recherches et le temps qui empirait à chaque seconde un peu plus, Wendy et Erza finirent pas tomber sur le mage de foudre, confortablement installé au pied d'un arbre, savourant l'orage qui l'apaisait.

- Luxus, s'écria Erza en essayait de couvrir le bruit du vent et du tonnerre avec sa forte voix, où est Lucy?

Ouvrant un œil, le dit mage fut surpris de se retrouver face à deux de ses camarades sous un temps pareil: que faisaient-elles là? Il était dangereux de rester dehors pour elle! Lui ne craignait pas la foudre mais pour elles c'était différent.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée pourquoi?

- Natsu n'a pas réussit à retrouver sa trace, elle n'est pas chez elle ni à la taverne et si elle est dehors par ce temps...

- C'est trop risqué, s'écria Wendy, elle doit rentrer à l'abri!

- Vous vous inquiétez trop, elle n'est pas idiote et elle s'est surement mise à l'abri quelque part.

- Natsu a fouillé toute la ville quasiment mais il ne l'a pas flairé, déclara sombrement la reine des fées, le temps empêche les sens des dragon slayer de fonctionner correctement mais ce n'est pas ton cas! On a besoin de ton aide!

Le vent souffla alors plus fort, forçant Wendy à se protéger le visage et à s'accrocher au bras de Erza qui elle même baissa la tête sous la force de la bourrasque. Devant un tel spectacle et se rappelant qu'il était le futur maître de Fairy Tail, Luxus se redressa et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

- Rentrez vous mettre à l'abri immédiatement et rapatriez tout le monde, je m'occupe de Lucy.

- D'accord, acquiesça Erza, sois prudent!

Sans plus de cérémonie, la mage écarlate attrapa fermement Wendy contre elle et elles se pressèrent de rentrer et mettre tout le monde en sécurité. De son côté, Luxus regarda le ciel noir et apprécia les zébrures qui déchiraient le ciel: son temps, son élément, son territoire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Protéger

**Je voulais juste m'adresser à vous chers lecteurs mais surtout à vous très chers amis qui commenter mon histoire! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez, si je continue à écrire c'est grâce à vous, à votre soutien et sachez que je lis tous vos commentaires avec attention même si je ne réponds malheureusement pas à tous... En tout cas ça me touche toujours de voir autant de personnes derrière moi, qui m'encourage et aime ce que je fais alors j'aimerais vous remercier! **

**A ce jour et cette heure, je remercie: XxShyxX - XxMagi-chanxX - Helena Aguria - Guest - june746 - PaodeMeel - MissCassy - noominanome - Kanasucres - rockifi - Hera - Fairy's Dreamer**

**Pour finir j'aimerais m'adresser à Lucy-fan, un(e) anonyme pour lui dire que j'ai bien lu son commentaire et que si tu avais compris l'histoire tu saurais qu'elle se passe bien avant la fin de l'arc des dragons, quand Sting n'est pas aussi clément et gentil qu'il ne l'est au final. Je te rappelle donc que à ce stade, tous les lecteurs pensaient que Sting n'est qu'un coureur de jupon arrogant et cruel. (Et pour info je suis très bien les scan et je sais ce qui s'est passé mais ça n'a pas d'importance dans mon histoire, elle ne tourne pas autour de Sting). Et si tu dois critiquer toutes les histoires où Sting a un caractère identique à celui de cette histoire, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage et de temps. Merci quand même de ton commentaire et de ton point de vue mais si tu n'aimes pas le caractère de Sting ou que tu n'arrives pas à oublier pour un temps ce que tu as lu dans la suite des scans, je t'invite cordialement à passer ton chemin.**

Chapitre 5 : Protéger

De son côté, Luxus regarda le ciel noir et apprécia les zébrures qui déchiraient le ciel: son temps, son élément, son territoire.

Sans plus attendre il ferma les yeux, respira doucement et mis tout son corps au repos. Toute l'énergie dont son corps avait besoin se concentra uniquement dans son odorat, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, il ne voyait plus rien et ne réfléchissait plus. Son nez se plissa à plusieurs reprises sous l'assaut de la multitude d'odeur qui venait à lui mais en temps que mage de rang S il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour faire le tri et isoler la douce odeur fruitée de la disparue. C'était une effluve assez lointaine et rapidement le mage comprit qu'elle n'était pas en ville mais à l'extérieur, en pleine nature et donc en danger. Il grogna de mécontentement en se rendant compte qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle: il détestait ce sentiment. Il détestait se sentir impuissant comme ça, il détestait s'attacher aux gens et c'était bien plus facile de les fuir puisque fuir les relations avec les gens c'était fuir les problèmes et se concentrer uniquement sur soi. Et un mage solitaire comme lui n'avait jamais de problème, sa force réglait tout. Mais depuis peu sa force légendaire ne lui était plus d'aucun secours.

Gardant précieusement l'odeur de Lucy comme fil rouge, le dragon s'élança vers la jeune fille en passant par les toits. Les rafales dans le dos le faisaient presque voler et l'orage le ravisait et l'incitait à augmenter la cadence. Après environ dix minutes de course acharnée et après être sortit de la ville, il retrouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait avec autant de vigueur.

- Lucy..., murmura t-il pour lui même

Elle était là, trempée sous les averses, en haut d'une petite colline avec la tête tournée vers le ciel. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, transparents et moulant son corps svelte et sa silhouette élancée. Le tableau qui s'offrait à Luxus était presque irréel: une mage aux cheveux d'or au milieu d'un ciel noir, une jeune femme d'apparence chétive au milieu des éclairs, de la pluie et de la foudre. Mais la malheureuse ne devait pas se rendre compte du danger qui pouvait la frapper à tout moment...

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Luxus mais Lucy, elle, savait bien ce qu'elle risquait mais ce risque l'excitait et la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle n'était pas suicidaire mais elle avait été tellement blessée de voir que Luxus la croyait capable d'un coup si fourbe! Cette révélation l'avait atteint bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle aimait l'orage et qu'elle le regardait se déchainer dans le ciel: lui ne l'avait pas blessé, lui elle pouvait le contempler librement et tout comme Luxus l'orage était indomptable, imprévisible, fort, puissant et beau...

Cessant sa contemplation, la jeune fille tourna doucement la tête vers le jeune homme et plongea ses magnifiques yeux noisette dans les yeux du chasseur de dragon. Le regard de la mage aux clefs était vide comme s'il reflétait la douleur qui avait lacérée le cœur de Lucy peu de temps auparavant. Luxus se sentit alors incroyablement coupable mais il savait que le temps pressait et que l'orage devenait de plus en plus virulent et donc dangereux pour la mage. Il marcha rapidement vers elle qui resta immobile comme une statue. Une fois près d'elle il fut surpris par son état de santé: elle était dans un état second, incroyablement pâle, ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses yeux fatigués et elle était parcourue par des frissons. Mais malgré son état déplorable, elle ne semblait pas souffrir physiquement, elle semblait ailleurs, absente, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Face à ce spectacle désolant, Luxus ôta son manteau et le posa sur les frêles épaules de Lucy qui se laissa faire et qui dû reconnaître que la chaleur du manteau la réconforta grandement. Face à son immobilité, le dragon de foudre se mit à la frictionner activement comme pour la faire revenir à elle ce qui sembla marcher après de longues secondes. Lentement, cette dernière leva la tête vers son sauveteur qui s'arrêta un moment de la réchauffer pour la regarder. Certes elle avait meilleure mine mais elle n'était clairement pas au mieux de sa forme et ça n'allait pas s'arranger si elle ne se mettait pas rapidement à l'abri.

- Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri Lucy, dit doucement Luxus, la foudre est dangereuse et la pluie t'as mise dans un sale état.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Lucy d'une voix absente, pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a retrouvé?

- Parce que je suis le seul à avoir pu retrouver ta trace... Les sens des autres dragon slayer ont été brouillés par la pluie et l'atmosphère orageuse mais les miens ne s'en retrouvent pas atténués.

Lucy ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder à nouveau vers le haut, admirant les éclairs qui habillaient le ciel et frémissant à chaque coup de tonnerre. Mais tout à coup, l'averse se fit plus forte, plus violente et la pluie devint grêle ce qui alarma les sens du mage blond. Ce dernier prit fermement la jeune fille, entourée de son manteau, contre lui et s'élança vers un coin boisé. La ville était trop loin et la grêle trop forte pour tenter de rejoindre la guilde alors Luxus décida que la forêt à une centaine de mètre de là leur ferrait un abri convenable en attendant que Dame Nature soit plus clémente. Une fois la forêt atteinte, ils cherchèrent longtemps un coin pour s'abriter et finalement ils réussirent à trouver une petite grotte sauvage et abandonnée. Il installa sa protégée contre la paroi de la grotte et passa son bras derrière la nuque de Lucy pour frotter son bras et lui apporter sa chaleur même si ses habits avaient eux aussi été mouillés. Il grogna face à ses gestes de soin qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment procurer et à présent qu'il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé, il sentit la rage monter en lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été te mettre à l'abri? Gronda t-il, tu es complétement inconsciente ou quoi?

Lucy entendit bien le sermon du blond mais elle n'y prêta pas d'attention particulière, elle était concentrée sur le manteau qu'elle portait: le manteau de Luxus. Bizarrement, dedans, elle se sentait à l'abri, en sécurité et... réconfortée.

- Tu sais à quel point l'orage peut être dangereux? Continua le petit fils de Makarov, tu as mis la vie de tous les membres de la guilde en danger! Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour toi et te cherchaient tous!

Cette fois ci Lucy tiqua immédiatement et se redressa épouvantée vers son interlocuteur.

- Je.., commença t-elle, ils vont bien?

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien! Mais je n'en sais strictement rien! Si tu avais réfléchi avant de te mettre en danger on en serait pas là, tu es une égoïste! Réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes!

Les paroles blessantes de vérité qu'avaient Luxus touchèrent en plein cœur la mage céleste. Retrouvant petit à petit sa lucidité, elle se sentit affreusement mal et inquiète pour ses amis. Elle fourra alors sa tête entre ses genoux et elle pria silencieusement pour qu'ils aillent tous bien. Mais quand elle entendu la tempête dehors, son inquiétude grandit et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Toujours énervé, Luxus la regarda sans une once de compassion mais plus le temps passait plus il se sentit mal. Il devait avouer que d'une certaine manière c'était lui le responsable de tout ça... C'était à cause de lui et de son comportement qu'elle était partie... Soufflant bruyamment il repensa aux paroles de Mirajane qui l'avait auparavant mis hors de lui.

_« - On dirait que tu n'es pas vraiment toi, on dirait que quelque chose en toi a changé et je ne connais qu'une chose qui puisse changer un homme aussi froid et fermé que toi..._

_- Je suis tout ouïe._

_- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Lucy par hasard? »_

Amoureux? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était puisqu'il était plutôt du genre coup d'un soir que longue relation. Il voulait profiter, vivre pleinement sa jeunesse et certainement pas se caser... Enfin jusqu'à présent du moins. Mais non, il ne pensait pas être amoureux de Lucy même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il traitait et voyait Lucy différemment des autres filles ou membres. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, il avait envie de la protéger et quand Sting ou les ivrognes s'en étaient pris à elle il avait perdu son sang froid ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Pourquoi elle? Il n'en avait aucune idée, peut être parce qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le croyaient. Mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle était spéciale parce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire il ne le disait que très rarement, peu nombreux était les gens qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir connu de telles paroles de Luxus Draer.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir soupçonné comme informateur de la gazette, c'était stupide de ma part.

Lucy releva la tête pour le regarder intensément et un combat intérieur s'entama en elle. Elle était divisée entre exploser de joie devant des excuses du grand Luxus ou alors laisser exploser la colère qu'elle avait renfermée en elle. Mais sous la mine si expressive du mage, Lucy n'eut pas le courage de lui en vouloir et hocha simplement la tête, reconnaissante.

- Et si déjà je m'excuse j'aimerais également m'excuser de m'en être prit à toi par le passé, quand j'étais dans une période disons difficile. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou plutôt l'intention à vrai dire de te présenter mes excuses mais je pense que là le moment est bien trouvé.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps... On commet tous des erreurs mais depuis tu t'es racheté alors bien sur que j'accepte tes excuses et je m'excuse à mon tour d'avoir mis ta vie en danger en venant me chercher.

Luxus hocha la tête à son tour même si à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment couru de risque. Ensemble, ils tournèrent leur regard vers l'extérieur où le temps était toujours aussi hostile. Un coup de tonnerre retentissant frappa non loin de leur abri et malgré elle et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée par les orages, Lucy se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Luxus qui se laissa faire silencieusement. Quel meilleur endroit pour être en sécurité pendant un orage que les bras d'un dragon de la foudre?

De longues minutes passèrent et, bercée par les bruits extérieurs et la respiration de Luxus, la fatigue eut raison de Lucy et elle s'endormit. Après une dizaine de minutes, l'orage se calma et la grêle arrêta de tomber pour laisser place à un ciel bleu éclatant où se dessinait un magnifique arc en ciel. Doucement, Luxus se tourna vers sa camarade pour lui dire de se mettre en route mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller de son propre chef. En effet, en baissant la tête il remarqua que la jolie blonde était profondément endormie contre lui, un air apaisé sur le visage ce qui ôta toute envie à Luxus de la réveiller. Après tout, il était assez fort pour la porter jusqu'à la ville et il fallait bien dire qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Il se décala alors doucement d'elle en veillant à ne pas la réveiller puis il passa une main sous ses genoux et une autre sous son cou avant de la soulever comme s'il soulevait une simple plume. La jeune fille s'agita en gémissant un peu mais elle se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Luxus qui pu se mettre en route. Après un bon moment de marche tranquille à porter sa protégée comme une princesse, les deux mages arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville et Luxus s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête: Warren. Ils devaient certainement être dans son périmètre de réseau à présent.

- Luxus tu m'entends?

- Je t'entends, j'ai retrouvé Lucy, elle va bien tu peux rassurer tout le monde.

- D'accord, content de savoir que tout va bien, nous t'attendons à la taverne!

A ces mots, Luxus regarda la mage dormir confortablement dans ses bras et fit rapidement le point sur la situation. Elle était fatiguée, peut être malade même et il doutait que la taverne soit un endroit pour la mage. C'était un endroit bruyant et en partie à cause de ses membres qui ne pouvaient pas rester calmes plus de trente secondes. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas emmener Lucy là bas.

- Warren, Lucy va bien mais elle a besoin de calme et de repos et je ne pense pas que l'amener serait indiquer pour elle. Je vais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille un peu mieux et la mettre au calme.

- Tu es sur que..

- Warren, coupa durement Luxus, fin de la communication.

- Bien.

Après la fin de leur entretien, Luxus reprit sa route vers ses quartiers où il passa devant de nombreux passants qui admiraient le ciel. Beaucoup d'entre eux se retournèrent sur le passage des deux mages et les commentaires fusèrent, surtout avec la rumeur qui courait. Mais sur ce coup, Luxus ne prêta aucune attention aux regards, à la rumeur ou bien aux dires des gens: tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant était la santé de Lucy. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il aperçu enfin son dortoir et qu'il entra enfin dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il déposa avec douceur son paquet sur son lit et ajusta son manteau pour qu'il tienne bien chaud à la mage le temps que lui même se change. Un grand bien être s'empara de lui quand il ôta enfin ses habits mouillés et il se sentit infiniment bien lorsqu'il remit des habits propres et secs. Une fois prêt, il retourna voir son invitée et fut prit d'un doute assez soudain: il ne pouvait pas la laisser avec ses habits trempés et la laisser macérer dans la chaleur de son manteau! Soupirant et essayant de gâcher une certaine appréhension, il alla chercher une serviette propre et entreprit d'ôter délicatement son manteau de Lucy. Par la suite, il enleva les bottes de la blonde et se retrouva devant le haut de la jeune fille. Précautionneusement il ôta le bustier violet foncé qu'elle portait et dû se concentrer pour ne pas regarder la poitrine de la jeune femme, mise en valeur par un fin soutien gorge rouge en dentelle. Malgré lui et son expérience dans ce domaine, il rougit et se pressa de poser la serviette sur le buste de la demoiselle. Il s'agissait de Lucy là, pas de son aventure d'un soir et il avait un minimum de respect pour elle et sa dignité. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire morceau de chair! Sans attendre plus longtemps et souhaitant mettre rapidement un terme à ce moment gênant, il fit glisser sa jupe et alla la mettre à sécher avec le reste de affaires sur le balcon. En revenant dans sa chambre, il passa rapidement un coup de serviette sur Lucy pour la sécher puis il la recouvrit avec le drap de son lit. Une fois assuré que tout allait pour le mieux, il décida de se préparer à manger et reprit des forces en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir occuper le reste de son après midi. Il est vrai qu'avec les derniers événements la journée était assez vite passée mais à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter ses appartements c'était différent... Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était lui qui l'avait mené chez lui et non à la guilde alors il devait assumer et la veiller. Réfléchissant un moment, accoudé au balcon, il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour passer le temps et se sentir encore mieux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il passa devant sa protégée et regarda de loin si elle dormait toujours. Quand soudain ses sens aiguisés s'alarmèrent et le firent aller vers la porte d'entrée. Sans attendre, il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Grey qui s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte. Ce dernier tenait fermement des vêtements dans ses bras et, une fois la surprise passée, il les tendit à Luxus.

- Grey? Demanda suspicieusement Luxus

- Salut, tiens c'est des vêtements de rechange pour Lucy, je doute qu'elle soit sèche.

- Merci mais..

- Erza serait bien venue, coupa Grey en répondant de lui même à la question que se posait le chasseur de dragon, mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour calmer Natsu... Inutile de te dire dans quel état est la tête de flammes, tu as bien fait de pas la ramener! Il beugle tellement fort que Lucy n'aurait pas dormi... Et en temps que le dernier membre de l'équipe me voilà.

- Je vois... Merci pour les affaires, je vais lui apporter.

- Comment va t-elle? Demanda plus gravement la mage de glace

- Elle dort... Sa course l'a épuisée et je crains qu'elle ait prit froid.

- Je ne parlais pas physiquement. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe mais Lucy est ma coéquipière alors dépêchez vous de régler cette histoire et si je te revois la faire pleurer je ne réagirais pas mieux que Natsu c'est clair?

- Ne me menace pas alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne ferrais pas le poids contre moi. Mais, sois tranquille j'ai bien l'intention de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et faire en sorte que tout revienne à la normal.

Le mage de glace hocha la tête et après avoir donné les habits propres pour Lucy il repartit comme il était venu. Refermant la porte, le mage de la foudre déposa soigneusement les affaires de Lucy sur une commode qui trônait dans la chambre et s'en retourna dans une pièce annexe avec le journal du jour qui lui était livré gratuitement tous les matins. Il essaya de faire un effort pour se concentrer sur les différents articles mais son regard revenait inlassablement sur l'article qui le concernait. Une photo de lui aux grands jeux magiques ainsi qu'une photo de Lucy habillaient la page du journal et il était difficile pour lui d'en détourner le regard. Rageusement il tourna plusieurs pages en espérant mettre de la distance entre lui et cette histoire mais son esprit, lui, n'était pas dupe. Soupirant lourdement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se passa les mains sur le visage. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'allait pas arranger les rumeurs et il allait être difficile de les ignorer ou de les nier à présent et pourtant...

- Foutus journalistes, grommela t-il

Lessivé par autant de tumultes psychologiques, le mage jeta le journal sans ménagement dans un coin et se releva pour rejoindre la chambre. Observer la jeune fille qui somnolait paisiblement dans son lit lui donna à son tour envie de se reposer et il se dit que le sommeil était la porte de secours à ses problèmes pour quelques heures. Aussi, il ôta quelques uns de ses habits pour être en caleçon avant de se glisser à son tour dans son lit, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre lui et Lucy. Il n'avait pas envie de risquer un scandale le lendemain matin!

Les secondes s'écoulèrent puis bientôt ce fut les minutes mais Luxus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La situation le gênait plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'était pas gêné de la présence d'une femme dans son lit, ça non! Au contraire, une telle présence lui manquait ces temps ci mais là, la femme en question était Lucy. Certes dormir avec une femme aussi belle et séduisante qu'elle réveillait certaines pulsions chez lui voire même un certain désir mais que Diable, ce n'était qu'un homme avec ses instincts les plus primaires! Mais il savait bien qu'il devait être fort et prendre sur lui, il ne pouvait la toucher: il la respectait beaucoup trop pour faire une telle chose, elle faisait partie de sa guilde... Faisant dos à elle, il tira un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules musclés et serra les dents en attendant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard..._

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment maintenant lorsque Lucy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas en pleine forme et ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés mais lorsqu'elle sortit complétement du monde des songes, elle tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté. Luxus. Elle dormait avec Luxus. Juste eux dans ce qui devait être la chambre de ce dernier pendant le tournoi. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits avec Natsu et jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait! Mais pour sa défense, Luxus n'était de loin pas Natsu, pas aussi puéril ni aussi... homme. Elle n'allait pas mentir, le torse de son compagnon était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait et sa carrure était totalement différente de celle de Natsu. Elle était toujours aussi réconfortante mais c'était différent, indescriptible... Prenant sur elle, elle se releva discrètement et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le balcon pour prendre l'air. Le frais de la nuit lui provoqua une vague de frisson mais elle sentit également son cœur ralentir à son grand soulagement. Elle releva ensuite la tête et contempla la pluie d'étoile qui lui faisait un toit scintillant et malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Si elle avait encore été en vie, elle aurait pu l'aider à faire le tri dans son cœur et ses pensées. Mais quel tri? A quel propos?

Elle tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire en coin en voyant Luxus dormir, dos à elle. Même si la journée avait été mouvementée et qu'elle avait été blessée par l'accusation du blond, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés avec l'épreuve des jeux elle le voyait avec plus de considération et depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés sa vie avait été plus mouvementée que jamais! En si peu de temps elle avait déjà vécu tellement de choses! C'était à peine croyable. Elle retourna à sa contemplation du ciel et s'interrogea plus sérieusement. Où allait-elle avec Luxus? Était-elle seulement sur qu'ils allaient quelque part? Et si oui avait-elle envie d'y aller? Certainement... Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé physiquement, elle le trouvait même très attirant et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'occasion pour se rapprocher de lui... Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait même jamais pensé qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre avec leurs histoires et passés et pourtant...

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, s'éleva doucement une voix dans la nuit, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille sursauta mais elle s'apaisa par la suite en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Elle ne tourna pas la tête du ciel mais en tentant l'oreille, elle entendit clairement une respiration calme à quelques pas d'elle.

- C'est beau..., déclara t-elle rêveuse

- Lucy, reprit t-il, viens.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle se retourna donc et tomba nez à nez avec Luxus qui la regardait avec intérêt. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude mais Lucy ne fit pas attention à ces détails. Non, son attention était monopolisée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. En effet, elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle n'était qu'en simple sous vêtement et qu'elle était entièrement à la vue de Luxus ce qui lui fit se mordiller la lèvre de gêne. Vainement elle croisa ses bras sur son corps pour tenter d'en cacher la plus grande partie ce qui fit sourire Luxus intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher se dit-il, elle n'avait même de loin rien à cacher... Sous la gêne visible de la mage, Luxus voulu la mettre à l'aise et il lui tendit alors sa main, comme pour l'inviter à revenir se coucher et donc à se cacher du regard de l'autre. Sans aucune hésitation, cette dernière plaça la sienne dans celle tendue qui se referma un peu, comme pour ne pas la perdre. Ce contact électrisa les deux jeunes gens qui le savourèrent en silence puis finalement le petit fils de Makarov mena la jeune fille jusqu'au lit. Cette dernière eut tout naturellement un peu d'appréhension à partager le même lit que Luxus ce qui n'échappa pas aux regard vif du dragon même si c'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant plusieurs heures déjà.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, la charria t-il

- Je sais, répondit Lucy un peu gênée

- Allez, viens tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, j'ai promis aux autres de prendre soin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit la mage mal à l'aise

Comprenant ce qui la travaillait, le chasseur de dragon secoua la tête.

- Et tu n'as pas à être gênée, on s'est déjà vu en maillot de bain non? Dis toi que c'est la même chose!

- Facile à dire pour toi, grommela Lucy ce qui arracha un sourire au blond

- Tu devrais prendre plus confiance en toi, déclara le mage en entrant dans le lit, surtout que tu n'as pas à rougir ou à te cacher...

Rosissant sous le ton quelque peu charmeur et le compliment, la jeune femme entra dans le lit aux côtés de son compagnon qui souriait face à la gêne de son invité. Il trouvait ça innocent et mignon de sa part et ça l'amusait de voir les rougeurs sur ses joues. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Lucy se retourna pour être face à Luxus qui la regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Merci Luxus, murmura t-elle

- Merci? S'étonna t-il s'attendant à tout sauf ça

- Oui, merci pour hier soir avec les trois ivrognes, avec Sting et merci d'être venu cet après midi et d'avoir prit soin de moi... Merci d'être là.

Prise d'un élan murement réfléchi mais quelque peu mal assuré, le jeune femme avança sa tête vers celle de Luxus et elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de celui ci qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle se décolla de lui, Lucy était plus gênée que jamais et pour mettre un terme à cette situation elle se retourna en enfouissant sa tête sous la couette, contre l'oreiller.

De son côté, Luxus n'en revenait toujours pas et était comme figé dans le temps. Là, juste à l'instant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'était difficilement descriptible: il avait ressenti un profond bien être à ce contact, une certaine joie s'était propagée en lui et il avait eu une brusque bouffée de chaleur et des battements de cœur plus rapides. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et le baiser si agréable qu'il en aurait volontiers demandé un autre ou même volé un autre pour revivre les sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Une minute... A quoi il pensait là? Des baisers il avait déjà eu des tonnes et pas sur le front! A côté de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ce n'était rien du tout, complétement banal! Alors qu'il essayait lui même de se convaincre que la fatigue lui faisait perdre les pédales, une question s'imposa à lui, remettant en cause tout ce qu'il avait essayé de se dissimuler: si ce n'était qu'un simple baiser sur le front pourquoi lui avait-il semblé si spécial?

Rageant contre lui et ses pensées contradictoires qu'il n'arrivait pas à tirer au clair, le mage décida de les mettre de côté pour pouvoir se reposer. Et effectivement, épuisé par la journée, Luxus parvint à s'endormir plus ou moins rapidement, rejoignant ainsi Lucy dans les bras de Morphée, bien plus chamboulée que lui par les récents événements.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Veiller

Chapitre 6 : Veiller

Si elle s'était endormie plutôt facilement, le reste de la nuit de Lucy fut plutôt mouvementée. En effet, plus les heures passaient et plus son corps était secoué par la maladie. Sa sortie du jour l'avait affaibli et comme l'avait prédit Luxus, elle avait prit froid sous l'averse et à présent elle payait le prix de sa bêtise. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et elle bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil ce qui était rare chez elle. La fièvre la faisait cauchemarder et seuls ses gémissements troublaient le silence de la nuit. Dans son agitation, elle tressailli ce qui réveilla son compagnon de nuit qui sortit des songes en grognant. En voyant le visage de sa protégée il soupira puis se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller. Il avait demandé à la garder le temps qu'elle aille mieux, il devait se tenir à sa mission, question de fierté. Aussi, il se leva précautionneusement et alla chercher un linge qu'il humidifia pour poser sur le front brulant de la mage. La sueur avait collé quelques mèches dorées sur son visage et dans un geste doux et inné, la grande main de Laxus les retira pour les remettre sur l'oreiller. Elle était toujours très agitée et la fièvre la faisait certainement délirer en vue des cauchemars qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Non, non, gémit t-elle en commençant à pleurer, ne faites pas ça je vous en prie, ne leur faites pas de mal par pitié!

S'agitant de plus en plus, le linge humide tomba de son front et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les draps collants du lit. Ne sachant quoi faire, Luxus attrapa les épaules de la mage et il la secoua en l'appelant pour la tirer de sa détresse.

- Eh Lucy! Réveille toi!

Bien qu'elle ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs appels, elle semblait toujours lointaine, comme absente.

- Lu..xus, articula t-elle difficilement

Heureux et soulagé de la voir revenir un peu à elle malgré la fièvre, il la maintint redressé devant lui en la tenant par les épaules. D'une voix douce et rassurante, il essaya de la calmer mais il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard suffisamment longtemps et lorsqu'elle regardait ailleurs elle se mettait à trembler comme une feuille. Il enleva donc l'une de ces mains de l'épaule de la blonde et attrapa son menton pour lui soulever le visage et la regarder en face. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et elle semblait affolée et triste.

- Je.. Je, commença t-elle, je vous ai vu, vous étiez là tous morts je vous ai vu, une ombre... Une ombre vous a tous exécuté

- Chut ce n'est rien, c'était un cauchemar on va tous bien, on est tous en vie ne t'en fais pas.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, continua Lucy en pleurant sans entendre Luxus, je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous protéger, pardonnez moi.

Fronçant les sourcils, le mage de foudre posa la main qu'il avait sous le menton de la jeune fille sur son front: elle était vraiment brulante et délirait complétement. Il avait mené bien des combats et il avait toujours eu un plan face à ses ennemis mais là il devait avouer qu'il était complétement désarmé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors il décida de continuer de tenter de la raisonner ou du moins la calmer.

- Écoute moi bien, dit-il calmement, tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne ferra de mal aux membres de Fairy Tail temps que je veillerai sur eux.

- Morts... Vous étiez tous..

- Chut, murmura t-il en perdant un peu patience, je te promets que tout va bien et qu'ils sont tous en bonne santé.

Se calmant un peu, Lucy regarda celui qui tentait de la ramener à elle. Elle tendit alors sa main vers le visage de Luxus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et posa délicatement ses doigts sur son visage comme si elle touchait une illusion. Luxus se laissa faire, attendant inconsciemment avec patience la suite et ne voulant pas la brusquer. Lucy promena doucement ses doigts sur le visage du blond avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard puis elle arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'elle tomba sur la cicatrice de petit fils du maître. Même si jamais il ne l'admettrait, ce doux contact était l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti, c'était délicat, simple mais tellement chaleureux et apaisant... Lucy de son côté resta d'abord bouchée bée, toujours sous le coup de la fièvre, puis finalement elle sourit. Un sourire étincelant qui contrastait avec les sillons des larmes sur ses joues et la terreur qui avait habitée ses yeux peu de temps auparavant.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, temps que tu seras là on sera en sécurité. Et... je serais bien.

Surpris par les paroles de la demoiselle, le blond la regarda stupéfait mais il se rappela vite qu'elle n'était pas elle même et que la fièvre parlait pour elle. Ou du moins, elle l'aidait à dire certaines choses qu'elle pensait sans pouvoir oser les dire.

- Oui, continua t-elle, avec toi je suis bien... Alors reste avec moi, reste..tout près...

Allant de surprise en surprise, Luxus la regarda incrédule mais réellement satisfait d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Son ego et sa fierté de dragon slayer en furent flattés et il fut heureux de savoir que sa présence l'apaisait et la rassurait.

- Je reste là, dit-il à voix basse, dors en paix je ne partirai pas et je veillerai sur tout le monde.

S'échappant lentement de la prise du blond, Lucy se recoucha, plus calme qu'avant et prête à se rendormir. Luxus, toujours sous le coup des paroles qu'ils avaient échangés la laissa faire et reprit le linge humide pour le remettre sur son front. Puis, il se recoucha à son tour et lorsqu'il fut certain que la mage aux clefs dormait, il s'endormit à son tour mais cette fois, plus près de la blonde qu'avant.

_Le lendemain matin_

Ce fut Luxus qui se réveilla en premier et lorsqu'il ressentit la présence de Lucy dans son lit, les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Étant sur le ventre, son regard fut directement attiré vers la jeune fille et il fut scotché par le spectacle. Les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient par derrière la tête de la belle blonde qui avait le visage tourné vers lui, lui donnant ainsi une dimension mystique. Cette dernière avait une main le long de son corps et l'autre était posée sur le matelas entre eux et elle semblait complétement apaisée: sa folie de la nuit était passée. Doucement, Luxus se leva et tira un peu le drap des épaules de Lucy pour les dénuder et ainsi la rafraichir. En effet, même si elle se portait mieux, elle suait encore beaucoup ce qui le laissa supposer que la fièvre n'était pas totalement tombée. Il alla ensuite s'habiller et alla prendre le journal qui l'attendait devant sa porte. En l'ouvrant, il eut un moment d'appréhension en sachant qu'il serait surement dedans et qu'il allait surement être de mauvais poil par la suite. Mais comme Makarov lui avait dit, lorsque les médias auraient un nouveau sujet ils les laisseraient tranquilles, il fallait juste patienter... Il prit alors le journal et alla s'installer à la cuisine pour le lire tout en dégustant un bon petit déjeuner. Comme il s'y attendait, lui et Lucy faisaient la une mais cette fois il y avait deux photos chocs. La première était celle qui provenait du moment où il avait tiré Lucy à la taverne pour obtenir des explications et la seconde était celle où il portait la jeune mage.

- On peut toujours courir pour expliquer ça, grommela t-il pour lui même

Il parcouru rapidement l'article des yeux mais il avait l'impression de lire la même chose en boucle. Les médias s'interrogeaient, ils enquêtaient sur leur passé et il y avait même des interviews d'habitants qui les avait vu la veille, lorsque Lucy était endormie dans les bras de Luxus. Et inutile de préciser que la plupart exagérait et avait vu des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être comme un regard doux et protecteur de Luxus. Un regard doux? Lui? Et puis quoi encore? Heureusement que les interviews n'étaient pas nominatives sinon il aurait surement été trouvé cet habitant pour le lui montrer son regard doux! Mais après sa lecture de l'article, son regard fut attiré par autre chose.

_« Intempéries aux Grands Jeux Magiques!_

_La nouvelle vient de tomber, le tournoi est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre!_

_Suite aux intempéries de hier, plusieurs machines et locaux _

_nécessaires à l'organisation et à la préparation du tournoi _

_ont été endommagées et plusieurs mages techniciens sont _

_tombés malades et nécessitent plusieurs jours de soin._

_De ce fait, le tournoi est en pause pour les prochains jours, un_

_temps fort précieux qui permettra aux mages de se reposer mais_

_également de profiter de Crocus! »_

Incrédule, Luxus reposa le journal en soupirant: c'était bien sa journée! Il suspendait le tournoi à cause du mauvais temps! Mais comme c'était dit, ils allaient pouvoir profiter du temps libre pour se reposer et ce repos n'allait pas être de trop pour régler tous les petits soucis qu'il avait par ci par là. A commencer par la jeune femme qui dormait dans son lit... Il termina tranquillement son petit déjeuner puis il se rendit dans la chambre pour vérifier l'état de son invitée. Toujours un peu chaude, Lucy semblait tout de même aller mieux ce qui soulagea le grand blond. Tout à coup, Lucy s'agita et doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. Après un temps d'adaptation à la lumière, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir en gardant le drap pour cacher sa poitrine et regarda Luxus.

- Salut, dit il tout simplement

Encore un peu dans le cirage, Lucy grommela une réponse et se recoucha en tirant les draps sur elle. Ce comportement fit sourire Luxus qui retourna dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une tartine qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Lorsqu'il les rapporta dans la chambre, Lucy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il posa alors le maigre repas de la blonde sur la table de chevet et la secoua par l'épaule à travers le drap qui la recouvrait totalement.

- Allez, tu dois reprendre des forces surtout que la fièvre a dû te déshydrater cette nuit.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles? Grogna Lucy toujours sous les draps

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien cette nuit?

A l'intonation de la voix du mage, la constellationniste sortit la tête des draps et le regarda, curieuse.

- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir? Demanda t-elle perplexe

- De rien... De rien... Mange et bois maintenant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il la laissa seule et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En même temps qu'il se rafraichissait, ses pensées s'échauffaient dans sa tête. Alors elle ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien? Normal après tout mais intérieurement il aurait espéré qu'elle garde au moins un souvenir de sa caresse et de ses paroles...

_Du côté des autres membres de la guilde au même moment_

Une ambiance chaleureuse et bruyante régnait comme d'habitude dans le bâtiment de Fairy Tail et tous les membres présents profitaient du tumulte habituel. Ils avaient tous eu vent de la nouvelle par rapport à la suspension du tournoi et même si dans un premier temps ils furent déçus, la déception laissa vite place à la fête. Plusieurs jours de repos n'étaient pas si mal au final!

Mais même si la fête était au rendez vous, certaines personnes pensaient également beaucoup à l'une des leurs surtout avec la rumeur qui prenait de l'ampleur.

- J'espère que tout va bien pour Lucy, murmura Wendy un peu inquiète

- Rassure toi, s'exclama Fried, si Luxus veille sur Lucy alors il ne lui arrivera rien, elle est en sécurité avec lui plus qu'avec aucun d'entre nous.

- Il a raison, renchérit Evergreen, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Wendy, Luxus prendra soin d'elle. La preuve, il l'a amené dans ses quartiers plutôt qu'ici!

- C'est vrai que Lucy n'aurait pas été bien ici pour se reposer, affirma Levy

- Ouais enfin bon, s'énerva un peu Natsu, on aurait aussi pu prendre soin d'elle! Si jamais il la touche ou lui fais du mal je le..

- Natsu, tonna Erza

Sous la puissance de la voix de la femme écarlate, Natsu se tassa sur sa chaise en râlant ce qui fit rire Grey, moqueur. Voyant ça comme une provocation, Natsu ne se fit pas prier pour se chamailler avec le mage de glace. Bien vite, les deux mages se mirent à se bagarrer sous l'œil de Erza qui préféra laisser couler pour une fois: Natsu avait besoin de se défouler et de penser à autre chose. Cependant, lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard le mage de feu détruisit une table et brula une chaise, la reine de fée se dit qu'il était temps d'agir. Ainsi, elle trouva une occupation qui le calmerait surement.

- Et si on allait rendre visite à Lucy? Proposa t-elle, comme ça Wendy tu serais rassurée!

- Je viens avec vous! S'exclama Natsu en s'arrêtant brusquement de se battre

- Moi aussi! Renchérit Grey

- On vient aussi! S'exclamèrent les Raijin

_Un peu plus tard, dans les quartiers de Luxus_

Lucy avait littéralement englouti le petit déjeuner que lui avait laissé Luxus et à présent elle sortait de la douche, vêtue des vêtements que Grey avait apporté la veille. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de son coup de froid et même si la fièvre était tombée pour le moment, elle toussait et éternuait de temps en temps. De plus, elle se sentait fatiguée et avait donc décidé de s'installer confortablement sur le lit pour se reposer. Elle somnolait quand le mage qui partageait la chambre avec elle lui jeta un journal sur la tête, la faisant sursauter.

- Tiens, déclara Luxus adossé contre un mur, lis les pages une à trois.

Alors qu'elle allait demander pourquoi, la jeune femme failli s'étrangler en voyant qu'elle faisait encore une fois la une du journal avec Luxus. Elle parcouru l'article des yeux en silence et lu dans la foulée celui qui annonçait la pause dans les grands jeux magiques. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle se laissa platement tomber en arrière sur le lit en se lamentant.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, pleurnicha t-elle, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Comment on va se sortir de là?

Luxus la regarda avec intérêt, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et qu'il était inutile de se lamenter sur leur situation et les explications qu'elle pouvait avoir. Aussi, il décida de se détendre un peu, de passer à autre chose en s'amusant à taquiner sa prisonnière.

- Ça te dérange à ce point là de sortir avec moi aux yeux du grand public? Demanda t-il malicieusement

Lucy se redressa pour le regarder avec de grands yeux. Elle essaya même de lui répondre mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de façon cohérente de sa bouche, la laissant complétement démunie face à la question du blond. Heureux de voir l'effet de sa question sur elle, le sourire de Luxus s'étira.

- C'est pas ça, tenta maladroitement Lucy, c'est juste que...

- Juste que quoi? Insista Luxus un peu moqueur

En entendant le ton du mage, la constellationniste souffla un peu: il la taquinait. S'apaisant un peu, elle décida à son tour d'essayer de le désappointer même si elle doutait avoir ses chances: c'était quand même Luxus Draer, un chasseur de dragon qui avait déjà côtoyé plus dur à cuire qu'elle.

- Ça ne te dérange pas toi? Répondit Lucy

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Demanda Luxus en continuant le petit jeu

- Mais parce que c'est faux! S'exclama la blonde

Le sourire du mage de la foudre s'étira encore plus ce qui fit comprendre à Lucy qu'elle s'était faite avoir par le petit jeu entre eux. Furtivement le petit fils de Makarov s'approcha de la mage qui était assise sur le lit. Cette dernière tourna la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite un peu perplexe et sur ses gardes mais surtout vexée de s'être faite avoir. Une fois devant elle, il baissa la tête vers la jeune fille mais celle ci refusa obstinément de tourner son regard vers lui. Alors, d'un geste lent et doux, Luxus attrapa le menton de son invitée et la força à le regarder en face. Face à ce geste surprenant et surtout inattendu, les joues de Lucy prirent une jolie teinte rosée et sa frustration s'envola en un clin d'œil.

- Tu rougis, remarqua le dragon slayer avec son sourire satisfait

- Je.. Non..

Là c'était sûr, leur petit jeu prenait une tournure qui mettait Lucy très mal à l'aise et cette remarque en était la preuve. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Mais visiblement Luxus trouvait toujours ça aussi amusant et ne se fit pas prier pour continuer à l'embarrasser.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet? Questionna t-il

Lucy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle commençait à avoir chaud sous la pression et le regard observateur de Luxus. Mais, fort heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par le gong ou plutôt par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. Si Luxus n'esquissa aucun geste pour aller ouvrir, Lucy y vu une échappatoire et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'extirper de la prise du blond pour aller ouvrir. Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle mais elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir s'échapper des griffes du dragon pour y prêter plus d'attention. Rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte et fut soudainement assaillie par ses camarades.

- Luce! S'exclama Natsu

- Salut Lucy! Renchérit Grey

- On est content de voir que tu vas bien, ajouta Erza tandis que Wendy acquiesçait visiblement soulagée

Devant le raffut à sa porte, Luxus s'avança vers le petit comité d'un pas lent. Il lança un regard moqueur mais satisfait à Lucy qui essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous? S'étonna Luxus un peu énervé

- Luxus! S'écrièrent en cœur les Raijin

- On vient voir comment va Lucy! S'écria Natsu

- Mais je vais pas la bouffer! S'exaspéra le dragon slayer de la foudre

_- Ça ça reste à voir..., pensa Lucy_

- Bon bah vous l'avez vu, elle va bien alors dehors le gueulleur et toute sa clique!

- Luxus veut nous mettre dehors, pleurnicha Fried

- Comment te sens tu? Demanda Erza en ignorant Luxus

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'ignorer ainsi sans avoir peur des conséquences se dit Lucy en le voyant rager intérieurement.

- J'ai prit un petit coup de froid mais ça va mieux je crois...

- Viens, je vais t'examiner, dit Wendy d'une petite voix

Sans demander leur reste, les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans la chambre suivies de près par le reste de son équipe. En les voyant prendre place dans ses quartiers, Luxus souffla bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement mais laissa faire. Ça risquait de faire louche s'il les avait mis dehors pour rester seul avec Lucy, surtout qu'ils avaient bien vu qu'elle était en état de rentrer chez elle. Ainsi, il fit rentrer son équipe et referma la porte d'entrée avant de s'installer dans le salon, laissant seule l'équipe de Natsu dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce matin à la guilde? Demanda suspicieusement Evergreen, Lucy a l'air d'aller mieux.

- On est toujours le matin, répondit Luxus un peu sur la défensive, et je vois pas pourquoi on aurait dû se presser.

- C'est sur qu'il y a plus de raison pour rester ici que de raison pour se dépêcher, lança mystérieusement Fried

A cette remarque qui en disait long sur ce que pouvait penser le mage aux runes, le dragon slayer le regarda avec un air arrogant.

- Dis moi, c'est moi ou Mirajane a tendance à déteindre sur toi? Répliqua t-il à son tour malicieusement

Ce fut alors au tour de Fried d'être embêté et ce dernier préféra s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce en voulant se faire oublier un peu. Toute sa team savait bien qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme de la démone et il n'était pas difficile de l'embêter à ce sujet lorsque l'on voulait le remettre à sa place.

- Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, revint à l'assaut Bixrow, on lit le journal nous aussi...

- Depuis quand tu sais lire toi? Tenta Luxus pour changer de conversation

- Je me demande comment elle s'y ait prit, s'interrogea Evergreen, je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir réellement vu amoureux un jour...

- Ça suffit, gronda Luxus, le prochain qui me parle de cette rumeur ou qui fait allusion à moi et Lucy je lui ferrais passer l'envie de reparler à nouveau, c'est clair?

Il savait qu'il avait été un peu dur mais il était toujours aussi frustré d'avoir été interrompu tout à l'heure avec son invitée. Mais il savait que son groupe ne prendrait pas mal ce qu'il venait de dire, ils savaient juste qu'à présent qu'ils ne devaient plus reparler de ce sujet mais ça ne changeait rien à leurs relations. Pour ça, il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient biens: il avait une certaine autorité sur eux et ça le reposait de savoir qu'il serait tranquille avec eux par la suite à propos de Lucy. Mais d'un autre côté il avait regretté d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de virulence, après tout il s'agissait d'une preuve d'agacement et on était pas agacé par quelque chose qui était faux...

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Depuis la dernière fois, je souhaiterais remercier voire même re-remercier: Gwen - Mai96 - rockifi - Fairy's Dreamer - Yuzue - PaodeMeel - noominaome - MissCassy**

**Et j'ai une question pour vous très chers lecteurs! Si j'ai suspendu les grands jeux magiques c'est pour ne plus avoir à traiter d'épreuves pour pouvoir me consacrer à des rapprochements en dehors des épreuves. Et j'avais pensé à faire un bal pour le prochain chapitre. Seulement je trouve que l'idée est déjà vu et revu alors je voulais savoir si ça vous tentait quand même ou pas? Je tiens à préciser que si j'en fais un ce serait quelque chose qui rassemblerait toutes les guildes (pour occuper les mages d'un point de vue des organisateurs du tournoi en attendant qu'il reprenne) et que j'essayerais de faire changer les choses, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Luxus invite Lucy comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Du moins je ne pense pas faire quelque chose de ce style, j'aimerais changer un peu et sortir des codes même si je ne promets rien! Qu'en pensez vous? A vous de décider, je trancherais vis à vis des avis que j'aurai sur les deux sites où je poste. Merci!**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Chanter

Chapitre 7 : Chanter

Wendy avait par la suite soignée complétement leur coéquipière blonde qui après une dizaine de minutes était repartie avec son équipe, laissant seuls Luxus et sa team. Elle était un peu triste de partir et quelque part elle était même déçue de voir que la magie de leurs moments à deux s'était brusquement envolée à l'arrivée de leurs compagnons. On aurait dit qu'entre eux il ne s'était jamais rien passé et après l'avoir remerciée, Lucy était repartie le cœur lourd. Sa chambre allait lui sembler bien vide ce soir... De son côté, Luxus l'avait laissé partir avec un simple geste de tête en réponse aux remerciements de la mage aux clés. Même s'il ne pouvait le dire, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste un peu, elle mettait un peu de gaieté dans sa vie et dans son appartement: c'était une présence agréable à avoir avec soi.

Si Lucy fut un peu morose sur le chemin du retour, elle retrouva assez rapidement sa joie de vivre et son entrain habituels en rentrant dans la bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Tous les membres présents furent rassurés de la savoir en pleine forme et la jeune fille leur présenta alors ses excuses pour son comportement de la veille. Mais dans la grande famille des mages de Fairy Tail, on ne tenait jamais bien longtemps rigueur à qui que ce soit et pour fêter les derniers événements, Mirajane offrit une tournée à tout le monde. Ce geste fut bien entendu salué et acclamé de tous et les cris de joie reprirent rapidement leur place dans la grande bâtisse.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et vers midi un homme entra dans la guilde et, esquivant les chaises et tabourets qui volaient, il réussit à se hisser jusqu'au comptoir de Mirajane. Le pauvre homme un peu apeuré par une atmosphère aussi sauvage senti son cœur s'adoucir en voyant la belle mannequin.

- Excusez moi, lui dit-il, je cherche le maître. Je suis envoyé par les organisateurs du tournoi et j'ai une lettre à lui remettre.

- Le maître est absent pour le moment mais je lui transmettrai.

Avec un sourire étincelant, la séduisante jeune femme lui tendit la main, attendant de recevoir la lettre ce que le coursier fit sans hésiter.

- Ce n'est pas très important, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, il me semble que c'est juste un événement pour occuper les mages en attendant que le tournoi reprenne

Mirajane acquiesça en souriant puis le jeune homme s'en alla comme il était venu laissant seule la belle blanche avec la fameuse lettre. Un événement pour occuper les mages? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être? Sa curiosité dévorante eut raison d'elle et elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe pour en sortir son contenu. Elle n'était pas le maître mais elle savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, pas à elle et pas pour ça. Lorsqu'elle termina sa lecture, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son doux visage.

- SILENCE! Cria t-elle avant de reprendre son visage et sa voix d'ange, j'ai une annonce à vous faire...

Tous les membres se turent alors et regardèrent stupéfaits leur barmaid même si certains étaient plus méfiants que surpris. Avec Mirajane, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre...

- Demain soir, un bal est organisé! S'exclama t-elle très enjouée, les cavaliers ne sont pas obligatoires tout comme la présence de chaque mage de chaque guilde mais il est fortement recommandé de venir et de venir accompagné surtout! Enfin non, je rectifie je vous impose à tous de venir accompagnés!

Elle reposa alors le carton d'invitation et sourit à toute la guilde dont certains des membres étaient blancs comme des linges. Un bal inter-guilde? Dans quelle aventure s'embarquaient-ils encore...?

Le reste de la journée fut un peu moins mouvementée que d'habitude étant donné que la plupart des mages broyaient du noir en s'imaginant au bal du lendemain soir. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils s'en seraient bien passés mais Mirajane en avait décidé autrement et sachant de quoi elle était capable, personne ne s'était rebellé contre elle. Si elle avait dit que tout le monde irait alors tout le monde irait. Et accompagné. La seule qui aurait pu refuser et lui tenir tête aurait été Erza mais cette dernière se faisait une joie d'y aller. C'est ainsi que les heures s'écoulèrent entre plaintes, lamentations mais également ravissement pour certaines jusqu'au crépuscule. Alors que Lucy s'apprêtait à partir pour rentrer chez elle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement et avec effroi elle posa la main sur son poignet: son bracelet! Il avait disparu! Où Diable était-il passé? Elle se concentra alors et se rappela de la veille: elle était certaine de l'avoir porté hier ce qui signifiait... Dans la salle de bain! Elle l'avait retiré en faisant sa toilette chez Luxus et elle ne l'avait pas reprit après! Quelle quiche! Elle se gronda mentalement et entreprit de faire un détour chez Luxus avant de rentrer chez elle: il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main dessus! Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Levy pour Noël et elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Aussi, elle pressa le pas pour se rendre chez le chasseur de dragon, espérant secrètement qu'il soit seul chez lui.

_Peu de temps plus tard à Sabertooth_

Dans une chambre richement décorée, un homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. A ses côtés, son compagnon d'aventure plus connu sous le nom de Sting Eucliffe était affalé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Même si la pièce était silencieuse, ils profitaient pleinement de la présence l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sting rompt le silence.

- Au fait, tu vas au bal demain soir?

- Tu rigoles? Lui répondit Rogue sans se décoller de son livre

Nouveau silence dans la pièce. Puis Rogue eut un déclic et il voulut s'assurer de quelque chose.

- Ne me dis pas que toi tu comptes y aller, interrogea Rogue derrière son bouquin

- Pourquoi pas, ça t'étonne?

Rogue un peu perplexe ne crut pas un seul instant que son camarade ait réellement l'intention de se rendre à ce bal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que traficotait Sting et là il fut rassuré, le reconnaissant mieux.

- Je viens de comprendre, comment elle s'appelle cette fois?

- Lucy Heartfilia

Une moue impressionnée se dessina sur le visage du chasseur des ténèbres en se rappelant qui était la jeune fille. Pas étonnant que Sting la veuille mais elle restait une mage de Fairy Tail...

- Elle est jolie et bien roulée je te l'accorde mais elle fait partie d'une guilde ennemie donc ça veut dire que tu t'intéresses à elle également pour autre chose sinon le jeu n'en vaudrait pas la chandelle. C'est pour provoquer quelqu'un? Natsu?

- Non, Luxus Draer.

Cette fois ci, Rogue baissa son livre pour regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Était-il sérieux? Luxus Draer? Le petit fils du maître de Fairy Tail? Celui qui avait réduit Raven Tail à néant? Il ne s'attaquait pas à du menu fretin là. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de terroriser Sting qui lui arborait son habituel sourire carnassier. Puis, il se releva et sortit de la pièce, une idée bien précise en tête.

_Au même moment chez Luxus_

Lucy était enfin arrivée et elle attendait nerveusement devant la porte de Luxus. Finalement, elle souffla un bon coup et toqua. Pas un bruit. Le néant pendant plusieurs secondes puis tout à coup des pas, un grognement et la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant le puissant mage. Ce dernier, énervé qu'on vienne le déranger, changea brusquement d'attitude et la colère laissa place à l'étonnement.

- Euh, je..., commença Lucy, désolée de te déranger mais je crois que j'ai oublié mon..

- Sur la table de la cuisine, coupa Luxus en s'éloignant de la porte

Lucy, un peu déroutée d'avoir été coupée ainsi, ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Luxus après avoir fermée la porte. Elle le rejoignit alors dans la cuisine et vu avec un certain soulagement son bracelet que Luxus faisait tournoyer autour de son doigt.

- Tu sais, je te l'aurais rendu demain...

- Je n'en doute pas mais j'avais besoin d'être sûre qu'il était chez toi...

- Tu es sûre d'être venue juste pour ça? La taquina t-il

La gêne de la matinée revenu alors au galop et pour essayer de se consacrer à autre chose, Lucy s'empara vivement de son bracelet. Un fois l'objet tant désiré en main, elle le tritura dans ses mains espérant ainsi échapper au regard perçant de Luxus.

- Ça devient une habitude de ne pas répondre? Demanda t-il malicieusement

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tenta vainement Lucy

- Allons, pas avec moi, faut-il que je te repose la question ou la mémoire t'es revenue?

Rougissant comme elle avait rougit dans la matinée, les paroles lui revinrent rapidement en tête et elle se retrouva à nouveau sur la corde raide. Cette fois, elle doutait que Natsu et les autres viennent la tirer de là, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule...

_- Tu rougis, remarqua le dragon slayer avec son sourire satisfait_

_- Je.. Non.._

_- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet? Questionna t-il_

- J'attends une réponse, la relança t-il en sachant pertinemment les troubles qui animaient sa victime, pour la question de ce matin et celle que je viens de poser.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté mais aussi son courage, Lucy décida de lui tenir tête ou du moins d'essayer.

- Je te répondrai si tu viens demain soir.

- Demain soir? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Un bal inter-guilde est organisé, nos présences à tous sont sollicitées.

Luxus éclata alors de rire ce qui laissa Lucy sans voix, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, c'était tout simplement stupéfiant de le voir ainsi. Il était là, devant elle, à rire de bon cœur comme un gamin qui venait d'entendre une bonne blague.

- Tu es en train de vouloir me faire chanter? Plaisanta t-il

- Je te propose juste un pacte équitable!

- Et en quoi ma présence à ce bal serait aussi important que la réponse à mes questions?

Un peu prise au piège, Lucy tenta un coup de bluff qui, grâce à sa bonne étoile, fonctionna à merveille.

- Viens demain soir et je te répondrai.

Nouveaux éclats de rire de la part du mage qui finit néanmoins par se calmer quelques secondes après.

- Il est absolument hors de question que j'y aille, réussit-il à dire, très peu pour moi ce genre de spectacle. Et même si je suis curieux et que j'attends mes réponses, ça ne suffira pas à me faire craquer.

- Tant pis.

Lucy lui tourna alors le dos et avança rapidement vers la sortie, trop heureuse de s'en tirer comme ça. Elle avait joué, l'avait amené sur un autre sujet et elle avait gagné. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Luxus qui n'était pas dupe. Il attrapa alors la jeune fille et la bloqua contre la porte, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne viendrai pas que je ne te ferrai pas cracher le morceau.

Coincée devant l'imposante carrure de Luxus, Lucy ne savait plus où se mettre ni où regarder. La chaleur de son corps grimpait rapidement et elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise: finalement elle n'avait peut être pas gagné la partie comme elle le pensait.

- Mais pas ce soir...

Relevant la tête sous la surprise, Lucy le regarda intensément en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Et sa stupeur se renforça lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant respirer tout en lui permettant de s'en aller.

- Merci, murmura t-elle, je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

- Non! S'exclama t-elle avec un peu trop d'emportement, euh je veux dire que ça ira, j'ai de quoi me protéger mais merci.

Elle montra alors au chasseur de dragon son inséparable trousseau accroché à sa ceinture ce qui le rassura un peu. S'il la poussait à partir c'était pour une raison bien précise, des oreilles indiscrètes n'étaient pas loin et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elles puissent surprendre quelque chose. Si elles n'avaient pas été là, il est évident qu'il l'aurait cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde quitte à la garder toute la nuit... Mais là ce n'était pas possible.

- Bien, sois prudente alors, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée...

Alors que Lucy disparaissait des quartiers de Luxus, ce dernier referma la porte et se retourna vers l'homme qui avait quitté une pièce adjacente pour le rejoindre.

- Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé connaître les réponses à ces fameuses questions...

- Fried, s'exaspéra le mage blond, c'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler ce soir, tu as les oreilles qui ont tendance à trop trainer.

Les deux hommes sourirent alors de bon cœur même si Luxus était légèrement inquiet de savoir que Lucy rentrait seule. Certes il n'était pas tard étant donné que le soleil était en train de se coucher mais la menace que représentait Sting lui restait bien en tête. Mais même s'il se sentait mal de ne pas l'avoir raccompagné de force, sa fierté restait importante à ses yeux: il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait, il avait déjà suffisamment donné de ce côté là.

_Du côté de Lucy_

Lucy s'étonnait toujours d'avoir réussit à partir comme ça, sans avoir été questionnée avec acharnement. Mais même si elle s'interrogeait, elle était grandement soulagée de s'en être tirée sans embuches même si elle appréhendait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient... Alors qu'elle allait bientôt être arrivée chez elle, elle se sentit tout à coup un peu plus légère. S'arrêtant brusquement elle posa rapidement une main sur sa hanche: ses clés avaient disparu! Elle fit alors volte face et se figea instantanément en reconnaissant la personne qui les secouait dans sa main.

- C'est ça que tu cherches chérie? Demanda l'individu d'un ton arrogant

- Rends moi ça Sting. S'il te plait.

Le dit Sting fit mine de réfléchir un moment tandis que Lucy s'impatientait et qu'elle même de son côté cherchait une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et récupérer son trousseau. Dans un geste désespéré mais animé par le désir de reprendre son bien, Lucy tenta d'attraper son trousseau en se jetant sur Sting. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien besoin de faire, il était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir mettre les clés en hauteur, inaccessible pour la mage plus petite que lui. Se trouvant ridicule en essayant de les récupérer ainsi, la constellationniste s'arrêta et fusilla le voleur du regard. Ce geste haineux ne fit qu'amuser encore plus l'homme de Sabertooth qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je te le rendrai à une condition.

A ces mots Lucy se figea totalement, sentait venir les complications: une condition de Sting Eucliffe? Quoi de plus vicieux et perfide...

- Sois ma cavalière demain soir.

En entendant la condition, la jeune mage de Fairy Tail crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle? Aller au bal au bras de Sting? Plutôt crever oui!

- Si tu veux retrouver ton trousseau, je te demande juste de venir avec moi demain soir, rien de plus. Correct non?

- Parce que c'est correct de voler mon trousseau pour arriver à tes fins?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais correct ou que mes gestes l'étaient, déclara mesquinement le dragon de Sabertooth, juste que ma proposition l'est. N'oublie pas que j'aurai pu demander autre chose...

Il avait dit ça avec un regard appréciateur et observait les courbes de la constellationniste avec délice.

- Et qui me dit que tu tiendras parole?

- Je suis beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas un menteur, j'ai ma fierté. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux personnes et Lucy essaya de trouver une issue à ce cauchemar mais elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien à faire: elle était faite comme un rat.

- D'accord tu as gagné, soupira t-elle, mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole et à faire attention à mes clés!

- Évidemment princesse, lâcha t-il victorieux, mais inutile de préciser que si tu parles de notre arrangement à qui que ce soit je peux te promettre que tu ne reverras plus jamais tes esprits, on est bien d'accord?

- Oui, chuchota Lucy prisonnière

S'approchant alors de la jeune femme, Sting la regarda puis s'approcha lentement de son oreille.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain... Bonne nuit chérie

- Je m'appelle Lucy, répondit-elle froidement

En souriant, Sting s'éloigna d'elle pour retrouver ses quartiers, laissant seule la jeune femme dans la rue déserte qui menait à ses propres appartements à elle. Complétement démunie, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes trembler mais elle ne voulait pas tomber, pas ici. Aussi, elle rassembla toutes ses forces et se rua vers chez elle. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et se jeta sur sa porte qu'elle déverrouilla avant d'ouvrir et de refermer. Elle s'adossa alors contre sa porte, le souffle court et des larmes aux bords des yeux. Ses clés. Quelle mauvaise maitresse elle faisait! Elle n'avait pas réussit à les reprendre! D'accord elle n'avait aucune chance contre Sting mais elle aurait dû être plus vigilante et ne jamais le laisser les prendre! Doucement, elle se laissa glisser contre le porte comme si le poids de sa culpabilité l'attirait vers le sol. Qu'allait-elle faire? Aller au bal avec le dragon était déjà une certitude, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle avait peur qu'il ne tienne pas promesse et se débarrasse de son trousseau ou alors qu'il continue à la faire chanter. Que ferrait-elle dans ce cas là? Prévenir Natsu? Luxus? Pour sûr ils se ferraient un plaisir de combattre Sting mais Lucy ne pouvait se faire à cette idée: était-elle aussi dépendante d'eux que ça? Ne pouvait-elle pas s'en sortir elle même? Et qu'allaient dire les membres de Fairy Tail en la voyant au bras de Sting? Le journal allait se régaler...

Et dire qu'à un moment d'égarement ou plutôt de folie elle avait pensé que Luxus puisse l'inviter... Pourquoi? Elle ne pourrait le dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait souhaité une invitation de sa part et passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Un univers différent leur aurait permit de faire connaissance différemment, de s'apprivoiser tout en étant plus détendus... Mais maintenant c'était trop tard et de toute façon il avait été catégorique, il ne viendrait pas. Pour continuer dans ses sombres pensées, Lucy se traina jusqu'à son lit où elle se laissa mollement retomber, regardant fixement le plafond.

- Heureusement qu'il ne vient pas, souffla t-elle

Oui, heureusement que Luxus ne venait pas. S'il la voyait avec Sting... Il avait été avec elle lorsqu'il l'avait accosté l'autre fois, il sait très bien ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se trame dans la tête du mage de Sabertooth. Elle réussira surement à berner Fairy Tail en expliquant que c'est une trêve et que Sting a voulu bien faire en l'invitant pour aller au delà des tensions mais Luxus aurait su que ce n'était que mensonge. Et un mensonge répugnant... Faire passer un type pareil pour un enfant de cœur, un bon samaritain! Ça la dégoutait mais elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre qui tienne la route. Elle était prise au piège, contrainte de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce que la soirée de demain soir s'achève. Mais elle restait terrifiée à l'idée que Luxus l'apprenne le lendemain du bal, il le saurait, forcement. Il cherchera surement des explications et elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que de tout lui raconter. Elle ne pouvait l'éviter indéfiniment, elle ne pouvait l'envoyer promener et elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Oui, elle redoutait leur confrontation et par dessus tout elle ne voulait pas créer de conflits entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail. Elle ne voulait pas être l'élément déclencheur d'une guerre entre guilde, il y avait déjà suffisamment de tensions entre eux! Et connaissant Luxus, il ne laisserait surement pas passer cet affront, pas à Sting du moins.

_Le lendemain_

La journée fut longue et Lucy en compta péniblement chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure rendant son supplice encore plus contraignant. A peine avait elle passé la porte du bâtiment de sa guilde que Mirajane la traina dans un coin avec toutes les filles puis sans qu'elles ne puissent dire le moindre mot, la démone leur fourra des sachets dans les mains. Elle ne tenait pas en place et était excitée à l'idée de la soirée qui s'annonçait, elle avait une telle énergie qu'elle avait procuré une tenue à chaque fille de la guilde. Les filles en question étaient partagées entre en rire de bon cœur ou en être désespérée mais la plupart était réceptive à la bonne humeur de Mirajane. Puis le temps passa et chacun s'en alla à ses occupations et Lucy alla alors s'installer au bar avec son paquet près d'elle. Elle avait une confiance absolue en la barmaid pour ce qui était du vêtement et elle ne se faisait pas de soucis par rapport à la beauté de sa robe ni même si elle allait lui aller. Mirajane était un mannequin après tout!

- Dis moi Lucy, demanda t-elle l'air de rien, tu as un cavalier pour ce soir j'espère?

- Oui, répondit la concernée platement

- Je parie que c'est Luxus! S'exclama la démone toute excitée, pas vrai? Il t'a invité j'ai pas raison?

- Tu verras, tenta de dire Lucy de façon un peu mystérieuse

- Oh... Mais de toute façon ça ne sera pas une surprise, déclara la serveuse avec un clin d'œil

_- Ne parle pas trop vite Mirajane, pensa amèrement Lucy_

Bien que ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout, Lucy avait décidé de commencer à jouer la carte du mystère pour faire en sorte que la surprise de la soirée soit plus crédible. Si elle restait distante sur l'identité de son cavalier c'était surtout pour mettre le doute et ainsi, ce soir, les gens comprendront mieux son silence. Elle en avait mal au cœur de devoir leur cacher toute la vérité mais elle le devait. Elle fut soulagée en voyant Mirajane s'en aller pour donner à boire à une table et, intérieurement, elle pria pour que si Luxus vienne il reste silencieux sur le bal. Il ne devait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas invité sinon ça lui mettrait à coup sûr la puce à l'oreille surtout que Natsu et Grey étaient déjà pris!

La journée continua sans embuche et la prière de Lucy fut exaucée car le mage de foudre ne vint pas de toute la journée. En effet, ce dernier était tranquillement resté chez lui, ne voulant pas se mêler aux festivités et par dessus tout à l'enthousiasme de Mirajane.

Peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil, Lucy salua ses amis et s'en alla vers ses quartiers pour se préparer: ce n'était pas parce qu'elle y allait avec Sting qu'elle n'allait pas se préparer! Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit pour la première fois le sachet de Mirajane et en sortit un fin tissu d'un somptueux rouge pailleté qui donnait un magnifique éclat à ses cheveux blonds. Lucy étendit alors le tissus à plat sur son lit et ne pu s'empêcher de bénir la barmaid: elle avait des goûts indiscutables! La jeune femme entreprit ensuite de revêtir la robe dos nu et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle tombait au ras du sol et était juste fendue sur le côté: c'était déjà ça de moins que Sting aurait à regarder! La robe en question était tout simplement splendide et outre l'ouverture jusqu'au haut de la cuisse gauche, elle était attachée au cou par une encolure dorée, laissant une élégante forme de goutte au décolté. De plus, la taille svelte de Lucy était mise en valeur par un subtil effet de la robe qui galbait sa silhouette. (Voici la robe dont je m'inspire, imaginez là en rouge bordeaux avec une encolure dorée fr/gaine-colonne-de-sol-longueur-robe-de-soiree-pa illetee-high-neck_ )

Si elle trouvait la robe un peu moulante mais très jolie, elle fut néanmoins rassurée en voyant que ses chaussures n'étaient pas des chaussures aux talons vertigineux! Juste ce qu'il fallait pour élancer et affiner la silhouette, des petites sandales noires à lanières. Une fois prête, elle s'occupa de ses cheveux et eut une pensée douloureuse pour Cancer et ses autres esprits mais si elle faisait ça c'était pour eux. Elle décida d'attacher ses beaux cheveux blonds en un chignon haut où seules quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour contraster avec le rouge de sa tenue. Sa tenue et sa coiffure étant réglée, elle s'occupa alors de se maquiller mais opta pour quelque chose de très discret.

Le soleil venait de se coucher depuis peu lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la jeune femme. Elle se doutait de l'identité du perturbateur et c'est donc avec lenteur qu'elle alla lui ouvrir. Comme elle s'y attendait, Sting était devant sa porte avec son fichu sourire provocateur et charmeur. Il était assez simplement vêtu, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche bien ouverte qui laissait une vue imprenable sur sa musculature. Ce dernier la regarda et visiblement il devait apprécier ce qu'il voyait car il ne se gêna pas pour faire glisser son regard sur tout le corps de la jeune femme.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus court... Dommage mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être l'un des mieux accompagnés de la soirée, lança t-il d'un ton charmeur

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te tombe dans les bras, lui répondit froidement Lucy, ni à ce que je te retourne un quelconque compliment.

- J'essaye seulement de rendre cette soirée agréable...

Lucy ne répondit pas et s'inquiéta plutôt de son bien qui était toujours entre les griffes du chasseur de dragon.

- Tu as mes clés?

Le mage de Sabertooth la scruta un moment et sa cavalière soutint son regard: pas question d'aller au bal s'il n'avait pas les clés pour lui rendre après. Soupirant, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti le butin tant convoité. Lucy compta rapidement pour voir si toutes ses clés étaient là et elle fut rassurée de voir que c'était le cas. Apaisée, elle sortit donc de ses quartiers et, avec Sting, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieu de fête. Le chemin se fit en silence et à bonne distance ce qui amusa beaucoup le chasseur de dragon qui ne laissait paraître son amusement que par son petit sourire en coin. Lucy quant à elle se concentrait pour se préparer aux réactions de ses camarades et prépara mentalement toutes les explications qu'elle pourrait leur donner pour expliquer sa position.

Lorsqu'elle commença à entendre du bruit elle releva la tête et vu qu'ils se trouvaient devant un grand escalier en marbre. A ce moment Sting combla la distance entre eux et passa son bras derrière son dos pour poser sa main sur sa hanche. Ce geste surprit un peu Lucy qui s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader mais elle en fut empêchée par son cavalier.

- Sois docile, murmura t-il à son oreille, joue le jeu et tout ira bien.

Hochant doucement la tête, Lucy se mordit les lèvres et suivit docilement le mage qui la menait en haut des escaliers. Deux hommes étaient devant les portes fermées mais lorsqu'ils virent les deux mages arrivés, ils les saluèrent en se courbant et ouvrirent les portes en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Même eux avaient semblé être surpris en voyant le jeune couple, Sabertooth et Fairy Tail main dans la main? Étonnant. Mais leur surprise ne fut rien comparée à celle des mages qui étaient déjà présents dans l'immense salle décorée pour le bal. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde resta bouche bée. Si Sting était particulièrement fier de lui et que son sourire arrogant en était la preuve, Lucy se sentait bien moins bien que lui. Être l'objet d'autant de regard la mettait très mal à l'aise mais, se rappelant des paroles du blond et de leur marché, Lucy avala difficilement sa salive et regarda la salle avec son plus beau sourire.

**Voilà pour ce bal à venir! Bon même si j'ai dit que je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu original ça reste un bal et je ne pouvais pas passer outre l'habillage et l'enthousiasme de Mirajane. Mais vous comprendrez que le bal n'est qu'au second plan et que ce qui prend le devant de la scène c'est surtout Sting et Lucy pour, par la suite, atteindre Luxus. Et je tiens tout de suite à dire que je ne voue pas une haine éternelle envers Sting pour le faire passer pour un mec aussi odieux! C'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément mais dans cette histoire j'ai décidé de modifier un peu son caractère (ou du moins d'intensifier certains traits de son caractère) et de le faire passer pour le plus gros c*nnard manipulateur de tous les temps! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont répondus et ont commentés, je cite: XxShyxX - Hera - Yuzue - NoemieMendez - MissCassy - noominaome - Fairy's Dreamer - rockifi - XxMagi-chanxX - Lyra**


	9. Chapitre 8 : S'interposer

Chapitre 8 : S'interposer

Être l'objet d'autant de regard la mettait très mal à l'aise mais, se rappelant des paroles du blond et de leur marché, Lucy avala difficilement sa salive et regarda la salle avec son plus beau sourire.

La salle en question était somptueusement décorée et était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tous les mages des jeux, mages qui brillaient tous par leur présence à l'exception des membres de l'équipe de Sabertooth qui n'avaient pas fait le déplacement. Ainsi, seuls quelques mages inconnus au bataillon de chez eux étaient présents en plus de l'illustre Sting Eucliffe. Pour en revenir à la salle, des rubans blancs étaient accrochés au plafond apportant encore plus de luminosité aux jointures argentées du grand dôme en verre qui faisait une partie du toit. Sous ce toit de verre qui laissait admirer un ciel étoilé, un grand espace au milieu de la salle avait été laissé libre pour permettre aux mages de discuter et danser. Et, pour subvenir aux besoins des invités, des centaines de tables en marbre étaient disposées sur les côtés de la salle espacées tous les deux mètres par des petits buffets salés et sucrés. Et plus bluffant encore, il y avait un nombre incalculable de serveurs prêts à offrir une coupe de champagne aux invités. Mais, malgré leur grand nombre, ils étaient invisibles telles des abeilles travailleuses en silence, à l'ombre des regards.

Ayant fini son inspection rapide, Lucy se reconcentra à contre cœur sur l'assistance qui, pour la plupart, était abasourdie par ce coup de théâtre des plus inattendus. Finalement ce fut Jason le reporter, caché dans un coin pour être discret, qui rompu le silence.

- Cool cool cooooool! S'écria t-il avant d'écrire on ne sait quoi

Cette remarque fit sourire la plupart des mages qui se doutaient de la joie du journaliste vis à vis d'un tel scoop puis, les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Enfin pas toutes. Dans un coin de la salle, assis à une des tables disponibles, l'équipe de la belle blonde était silencieuse.

- Lucy?! S'étrangla Natsu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec ce zouf?

Le mage de feu était littéralement secoué de voir son amie au bras de Sting et il le montrait en étant comme paralysé depuis qu'il les avait vu bras dessus bras dessous. La seule chose qu'il faisait, d'une façon très discrète comme toujours avec lui, c'était de montrer le couple du doigt.

- C'est bizarre, murmura Grey d'un ton suspicieux

- Pour une surprise..., continua Erza

- Mais.. que.. avec ce ZOUF?! S'écria Natsu avec les yeux exorbités, elle a été forcée c'est pas possible autrement!

Lucy, poussée discrètement par son partenaire, se dirigea vers son équipe et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en silence aux paroles de Natsu. A ses côtés, Sting arborait un sourire non dissimulé et clairement provocateur ce qui déplut fortement au mage de feu. Si Erza n'avait pas placé une main sur son torse pour le retenir, il serait venu à la rencontre du couple pour se battre contre le dragon de Sabertooth. La reine des fées regarda ensuite sa camarade aux clés, demandant silencieusement une explication à cette mascarade ce que Lucy fit immédiatement.

- Salut, tenta t-elle mal à l'aise, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit laissez moi vous expliquer.

- Bonsoir Natsu, salua Sting en replaçant un peu mieux sa main sur la taille de sa cavalière

Le mage fulminait et Lucy lança un regard noir au mage de Sabertooth qui la regarda avec un air moqueur. Vaincue, elle soupira en s'efforçant de penser à son trousseau: si elle faisait et supportait tout ça c'était pour ses esprits.

- Sting, grogna Natsu, laisse la.

- Natsu s'il te plait, supplia Lucy, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive. S'il m'a invité c'est parce que...

La mage s'arrêta, ayant du mal à continuer. Mais une pression sur sa taille la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité et la força à terminer ses explications.

- Il a pensé que ce serait bien d'apaiser les tensions qui existent entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth et si on nous voyait ensemble ça montrerait symboliquement que nos guildes valent mieux que ce que l'on croit. Si j'ai accepté c'est pour tenter d'améliorer la vision qu'ont les gens de notre guilde mais aussi pour apaiser les tensions.

Silence complet de l'équipe. Erza ne quittait pas Sting des yeux, toujours un peu suspicieuse mais plus détendue qu'avant tandis que Grey ne savait plus quoi penser. Natsu quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait pas montré qu'il allait abandonner sa posture offensive. Les deux dragons menaient un combat visuel sans merci ce qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise la demoiselle au bras du blond. Voyant qu'elle ne convaincrait pas Natsu ni Grey, elle se tourna vers Erza.

- Erza, commença t-elle, si je fais ça c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction à l'avenir. J'en ai assez de cette animosité envers Sabertooth, nous sommes des mages non? Nous nous devons de donner l'exemple à la population et de montrer que les ennemis d'hier peuvent être les amis de demain.

Elle ponctua sa tirade par un regard suppliant et elle se félicita intérieurement de ses talents de comédienne alors même qu'elle avait envie de vomir en sortant un mensonge pareil. Il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps tellement faire l'éloge de Sabertooth lui était désagréable, il fallait convaincre Fairy Tail au plus vite. Et son souhait fut exaucé.

- Lucy a raison, capitula la mage écarlate

- Hein?! S'exclama Natsu

- Ça suffit Natsu, tonna la mage de rang S, ça doit déjà être suffisamment dur pour Lucy d'affronter tous ces regards alors qu'elle ne fait qu'essayer d'améliorer nos rapports avec Sabertooth alors en temps que membre de Fairy Tail nous devons la soutenir dans cette initiative.

- Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, déclara Grey, c'est tout à fait honorable ce que tu fais Lucy même si c'est avec Sting...

Beaucoup plus apaisée qu'avant, Lucy gratifia d'un regard le mage de glace avant de se reporter sur son meilleur ami. Natsu n'avait toujours pas bougé et avait gardé son regard rivé sur le cavalier de la constellationniste qui soutenait ce regard, trop heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à son idole de jeunesse. Sentant la tension entre eux, Erza décida d'apaiser l'atmosphère et, pour pouvoir clarifier les choses avec Natsu, elle chercha une excuse pour éloigner le jeune couple.

- Sting je crois que Lucy a soif, prétexta t-elle, vous pourriez peut être aller boire quelque chose?

- Bien sur, sourit-il narquoisement, c'est ma cavalière après tout. On y va?

- Oui, souffla t-elle

Remerciant d'un hochement de tête sa coéquipière, Lucy s'en alla au bras de Sting sous le regard mauvais de Natsu qui était toujours prêt à se jeter sur son adversaire.

- On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, dit finalement Grey, c'est quand même super étrange comme initiative de la part de Sting...

- C'est vrai, approuva Erza, mais après ce n'est qu'un bal, veillons la du coin de l'œil mais je ne veux pas de violence. Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier un acte physique, compris Natsu?

- Mais c'est de la provocation! Vociféra le mage, tu as vu son regard non? Il a fait ça uniquement pour nous provoquer c'est une pourriture ce type!

- Il n'a rien fait de mal Natsu, gronda Erza, Lucy a accepté son invitation pour le bien commun de nos guildes et ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est qu'une soirée alors tachons d'en profiter et ne nous faisons pas remarquer.

Natsu se tassa alors sur sa chaise, mécontent de devoir supporter la vision de sa meilleure amie au bras de Sting sans rien faire.

_Un peu plus loin au même moment_

Comme toutes les personnes présentes au bal, Evergreen et Mirajane n'avaient pas lâché le couple de mage du regard à leur arrivée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la démone pouvait dire qu'elle était surprise. Lucy? Avec Sting? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait? Où était Luxus? Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça... Les deux jeunes femmes, respectivement accompagnées d'Elfman et Fried se regardèrent alors en fronçant les sourcils. La cavalière d'Elfman était tout aussi étonnée que la barmaid de ne pas voir Lucy au bras de Luxus ou encore Natsu ou Grey.

- C'est bizarre, déclara finalement Evergreen en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson

- Oui, approuva Mirajane, je me demande bien comment ils en sont arrivés là...

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Lucy et Luxus? Questionna Evergreen

- Comment ça? S'étonna la démone

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Lucy de sortir avec un mec pareil, répondit la jeune femme en pointant Sting, tu crois qu'ils se sont disputés? Qu'ils sont en froid?

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, souffla Mirajane, et je doute qu'il vienne ce soir...

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment son truc les bals, soupira Evergreen

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent alors Lucy quitter ses amis avec Sting pour se désaltérer et elles virent sans mal que Natsu était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge du cavalier de leur coéquipière. Ne tenant plus en place, Mirajane se tourna vers son amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait partir en quête de réponses.

- Il faut que je sache, murmura t-elle, je vais voir Luxus je reviens vite.

Sa camarade acquiesça alors et, attrapant un bout de sa robe entre chacune de ses mains, Mirajane se dirigea vers la sortie à pas décidé. C'est à ce moment là que Fried et Elfman revinrent vers Evergreen après avoir été au buffet.

- Où va t-elle? Demanda le frère de la mannequin

- Voir Luxus...

_Du côté de Mirajane_

La mage se pressait dans les allées de la ville maintenant sombres avec comme seule force motrice la réponse à sa question: pourquoi? Elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que Lucy finisse avec Sting, ce n'était pas imaginable qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche et Mirajane voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Bien vite elle se retrouva devant la porte du petit fils du maître et, sans une once d'hésitation, elle frappa à plusieurs reprises tout en priant pour qu'il soit dans ses quartiers. Après plusieurs secondes d'attente qui lui parurent une éternité, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Luxus la regarda, surpris de sa présence, et soupira en voyant la robe que Mirajane portait.

- Je ne viendrais pas au bal, déclara t-il fermement

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit la blanche sur le même ton

Intrigué par le regard déterminé de son invitée, Luxus l'invita silencieusement à continuer en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de sa présence.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Lucy? Lui demanda t-elle

- Comment ça qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Lucy?

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Bien sur que non pourquoi? C'est quoi ces questions?

- Il se trouve qu'elle est venue accompagnée au bal...

- Et? Natsu doit être content non qu'elle lui ait dit oui?

- Avec Sting.

Pause. L'information arriva au cerveau de Luxus et y fit un sacré remue ménage quand il remarqua l'ampleur de ce que venait de dire Mirajane. Même s'il ne laissa rien transparaitre devant la jeune femme, sa tête était un véritable champ de bataille où des milliers de questions fusaient de tout part.

- Ah.

Ce fut la seule et unique chose qui put passer ses lèvres tant la surprise était grande pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec ce pourri? C'était plus qu'étrange... Il l'avait dragué ouvertement et il l'avait menacé pour parvenir à ses fins et maintenant elle allait au bal avec lui? Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Mirajane quant à elle observait attentivement chacun des traits du visage de Luxus mais, comme elle s'y attendait de sa part, il ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses émotions.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Demanda t-il finalement, elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut non?

- Je vois... Je pensais que tu aurais aimé être au courant, avant que ça fasse du bruit dans le journal.

- Hum.

Un peu déçue de son entrevue avec le mage de la foudre, Mirajane se rendit à l'évidence que même elle n'arriverait pas à tirer quelque chose de Luxus. Elle décida donc de le laisser méditer car, même si elle n'en voyait aucune trace, elle était intiment persuadée qu'il était secoué par la nouvelle. Elle le salua donc et repartit comme elle était venue, laissant seul le mage qui prit soin de refermer la porte sans la claquer. Il resta un moment immobile derrière sa porte fermée et finalement, son poing frappa le mur qui s'effrita un peu sous la force de l'impact. Pourquoi il se sentait comme ça? Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé pour si peu? Ça ne le regardait pas ce que faisait Lucy non? Elle était suffisamment grande pour faire ce qu'elle voulait! Mais alors pourquoi avait-il envie de tout casser? Pourquoi avait-il envie de refaire le portrait à Sting? Devant autant d'interrogation, il se retourna et brisa un vase qui décorait sa chambre, comme si ça pouvait atténuer sa colère et sa frustration. Il se sentait tellement étrange... Cette histoire était étrange! Quelque chose clochait... Il avait été là quand Sting s'en était prit à Lucy, lui il savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du dragon de Sabertooth et il ne pouvait pas croire que Lucy puisse être sa cavalière malgré tout. Il soupira et se demanda alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir mais d'un autre côté, ses sens et son instinct sonnaient l'alerte et lui indiquaient un danger. Lucy faisait partie de la guilde et son instinct ne se trompait jamais: si elle était en danger il se devait de la protéger, lui seul savait ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir quand Sting avait toqué à la porte de Lucy.

_Du côté de Lucy_

Courage. Un mot que Lucy ne cessait de se répéter depuis le début de la soirée. Dans quelques heures toute cette histoire serait enfin réglée et elle serait à nouveau en possession de ses clés. La seule chose qui lui resterait à faire serait de se contrôler pour ne pas aller se battre contre Sting par la suite mais malgré sa haine envers lui elle savait bien qu'en combat singulier elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance de le vaincre. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand une voix à son oreille la ramena à la réalité.

- Je reviens, lui souffla Sting, reste là.

Approuvant silencieusement, Lucy vu son partenaire se diriger vers des membres de sa guilde d'un pas nonchalant ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus. Au moins elle était débarrassée de lui pour un petit moment et c'était toujours ça de prit! Par contre, pas question de rester là! Elle n'était pas non plus son chien! La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers l'un des rares balcons déserts et s'accouda à la balustrade en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Elle frissonna en sentant l'air se répandre dans ses poumons mais cette sensation lui fit du bien et lui redonna un coup de fouet pour continuer à affronter cette soirée. Elle regardait dans le vide quand elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Ce n'était pas Sting c'est tout ce qui importait et puis ce balcon ne lui était pas réservé.

- Avec Sting? Questionna une voix de derrière

Le cœur de Lucy rata alors un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et fit volte face pour se retrouver en face de Luxus, adossé contre la balustrade. A cet instant, Lucy se sentait comme une toute petite souris devant un chat sans aucune issue pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il ne manquait plus que ça!

- Je n'allais pas venir seule..., tenta la constellationniste maladroitement

- Trouve une autre excuse.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le berner avec tout ce qu'il savait sur Sting et elle, la jeune femme se demanda sérieusement s'il ne serait plus simple de tout lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sting avait été clair, si elle disait un seul mot elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses clés et elle ne devait ni ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle savait au fond que Luxus pouvait régler cette histoire étant donné que Sting avait les clés sur lui mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer un règlement de compte entre guildes.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, souffla t-elle en tournant la tête

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui? L'ignora t-il

- Ça ne te regarda pas, tenta de dire Lucy avec plus d'aplomb

- Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Fairy Tail me regarde.

Lucy soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement comme ça. Avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité, il était fort et ces derniers jours il s'était illustré comme une personne digne de confiance. Vaincue et au bord des aveux, elle essaya dans un ultime effort de se protéger.

- Je ne peux rien dire, murmura t-elle

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, avoua Luxus, tu n'es pas avec lui de ton propre chef, je me trompe?

- Non...

La colère et la haine parcoururent rapidement tout le corps du mage lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que la mage avait été forcée de venir. Cependant, temps qu'il ne savait pas tout il ne pouvait pas laissé s'exprimer ses émotions sinon il savait bien que Lucy se braquerait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Gronda Luxus en essayant de se contrôler

- Je ne peux rien te dire, déclara Lucy difficilement

Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes étaient prêtes à couler sous la pression du chantage et sa position de faiblesse par rapport à Sting. Elle se sentait tellement mal et même si elle savait que tout dire à Luxus pourrait la libérer de son fardeau, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à risquer de perdre ses clés. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation car un troisième protagoniste entra sur le balcon.

- Je savais bien que j'avais senti ton odeur nauséabonde Luxus, dit-il, et quant à toi je croyais d'avoir dit de m'attendre à l'intérieur.

Ignorant totalement la présence de Luxus, Sting s'approcha de Lucy et sans hésiter il passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme. Face à ce geste, Luxus se redressa et s'approcha en grognant de son rival.

- Laisse la, tonna t-il

- Pourquoi je ferrais ça? Demanda le dragon slayer de Sabertooth sur un ton provocant, c'est ma cavalière

- Je ne le répéterai pas, gronda Luxus, éloigne toi d'elle.

- Luxus, supplia Lucy, reste en dehors de ça

- Il en est hors de question, pas temps que je ne saurai pas comment il t'a forcé à venir.

Sting éclata alors de rire et sourit sournoisement. De son côté, Lucy n'en menait pas large et ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Luxus. Ce dernier bouillonnait de rage devant les provocations de Sting: non seulement il posait la main sur Lucy mais en plus il la gardait prisonnière entre ses griffes grâce à quelque chose dont il ignorait la véritable portée. Il avait dépassé les bornes, il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à un membre de sa guilde en toute impunité et encore moins par le chantage ou la menace.

- Tu nous excuseras Luxus, mais il fait meilleur à l'intérieur.

Libérant le cou de Lucy de son bras, Sting attrapa fermement le bras de la jeune femme et la tira à l'intérieur. La dite jeune femme lança un regard désolé à Luxus mais se laissa faire ce qui fit voir rouge au chasseur de dragon de Fairy Tail. Le couple de mage venait à peine de rentrer dans la grande salle que Sting fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de Lucy qui se retrouva alors derrière Luxus, comme protégée de Sabertooth. Dans sa chute, le trousseau de clé de Lucy glissa alors de la poche de Sting et, dans un tintement, il s'écrasa au sol attirant sur lui tous les regards de l'assistance. Lucy sentit son cœur s'arrêter et avant même que quelqu'un fasse le moindre geste elle s'élança vers ses clés et tomba à genoux pour les attraper et les serrer contre elle. Devant ce spectacle, il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à Luxus et aux autres membres de Fairy Tail pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Sting et Lucy. Même Natsu comprit que son amie avait été victime d'un odieux chantage et bien vite son corps s'enflamma: il était prêt à faire regretter son geste à Sting. De son côté, Erza avait tout envie de rendre justice à son amie que lui mais lorsqu'elle vu que c'était Luxus qui avait frappé Sting elle comprit que c'était à lui que revenait ce combat. Ainsi, elle le fit clairement comprendre aux autres mages qui hochèrent tous la tête. Le mage de Sabertooth s'en était indirectement prit à eux mais surtout à Luxus et ils avaient tous trop d'honneur pour lui pour le priver de ce règlement de compte.

De son côté, Sting se redressa rapidement et regarda furieux sa victime puis Luxus. Il grogna de mécontentement et l'idée de s'en prendre à Lucy pour évacuer sa colère lui traversa l'esprit mais, comme s'il l'avait deviné, Luxus se posta près d'elle.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à l'une des nôtres, gronda Luxus

- Et alors quoi? Répondit le concerné sur le même ton, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Me battre? Viens je t'attends!

Et, comme pour se donner de la force, tous les membres de Sabertooth se mirent derrière Sting avec une posture offensive: ils étaient tous prêts à se battre si ça devenait nécessaire. Devant cette initiative, les membres de Fairy Tail se rapprochèrent à leur tour pour se poster aux côtés de Luxus. Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la grande salle, il n'y avait plus de discussions, plus de musique, plus rien. Les autres guildes regardaient le spectacle mais la plupart restèrent en dehors du combat et décidèrent de ne pas prendre position dans cette guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Seuls quelques membres de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale rejoignirent les rangs de Fairy Tail.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, déclara Luxus, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'œuvre pas en cachette, sournoisement et les comptes que j'ai à régler avec toi je les règlerai sur le terrain, pas ici. Tu t'en es pris aux mauvaises personnes et tu le regretteras amèrement quand je te ferrai mordre la poussière aux jeux magiques en toute légalité.

- Tu n'as juste pas le cran de m'attaquer ce soir, se moqua Sting

- Tes provocations ne m'atteignent pas.

- C'est pourtant à cause d'elles que tu m'as frappé non?

Même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. C'était lui qui avait été violent en premier mais ça avait été plus fort que lui quand il l'avait vu trainer Lucy de force dans la salle commune. Il avait alors perdu tout son sang froid et comme si une force intérieure l'avait poussée, il l'avait violenté.

- Je n'ai fait que protéger un membre de ma guilde d'un type comme toi.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi la touche. Ton odeur est bien imprégnée sur elle, insinua l'homme de Sabertooth

- J'aurai agit de la même façon avec n'importe qui, se défendit le concerné, un membre est un membre.

- Tu m'en diras tant..., se moqua Sting

Si l'un des deux prenait ça sur le ton de la rigolade, l'autre ne plaisantait pas du tout et son sérieux s'était consolidé face à l'insinuation plus que douteuse à propos de sa relation avec Lucy. Pourquoi ça l'affectait autant? Aurait-il vraiment réagit de la même manière avec quelqu'un d'autre? Il avait envie de répondre du tac au tac que oui mais au fond il savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui même. Il s'agissait de Lucy là et depuis quelque temps elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Il devait juste mettre le doigt sur la véritable place qu'il voulait lui accorder ou qu'elle avait déjà prit malgré lui.

Lucy se remit alors debout et fusilla du regard celui qui avait été son maitre chanteur. Elle se sentait terriblement mieux à présent, elle était libre et avait enfin brisé ses chaines. Cet élan de force qui naissait en elle fut aisément perçu par Sting qui tourna alors son regard vers elle.

- On se sera bien amusé chérie hein? J'aurai bien continué notre petit jeu mais il semblerait que ça s'arrête là. Enfin pour cette manche.

- Les comptes se règlent sur le terrain, rappela Luxus, si jamais toi ou ta guilde vous vous en prenez à l'un d'entre nous en traitre je ne répondrai pas de mes actes ni de ceux de mes camarades. C'est un ultime avertissement.

Un peu frustré d'avoir perdu son jouet de la soirée, Sting intima l'ordre à tous les membres présents de Sabertooth de retourner dans leurs quartiers. Et, avec un dernier regard et sourire à Luxus et Lucy, il s'en alla à son tour. Lorsqu'ils disparurent tous enfin, l'atmosphère fut tout à coup plus respirable et les musiciens décidèrent de relancer la musique pour relancer en même temps l'ambiance de la soirée. Si Fairy Tail resta tendue les premières minutes, ils finirent par se laisser aller à la fête et à la bonne humeur de la soirée par la suite. La plupart ne firent aucune remarque à Lucy et se comportèrent normalement ce qui soulagea grandement Lucy: plus vite cette histoire serait oubliée mieux ce sera. Seuls les membres de son équipe vinrent savoir si elle allait bien mais elle les rassura bien vite en expliquant qu'elle se portait bien mieux et qu'il ne lui avait rien fait physiquement. Les minutes passèrent et finalement, voyant que tout danger était écarté, Luxus se dirigea vers la sortie en étant le plus discret possible. Voyant qu'il s'en allait, Lucy s'excusa auprès de ses équipiers et se dirigea vers son sauveur de la soirée. En se pressant un peu elle parvint à l'accoster avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

- Tu ne restes pas? Demanda t-elle déçue

Reconnaissant la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme, Luxus s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui lança alors un regard timide et gêné, suggérant une demande silencieuse mais bien présente.

- Je te l'ai dit, pas mon truc les bals.

- Et si Sabertooth revient? Tenta Lucy pour le convaincre

- Il y a suffisamment de gens pour leur tenir tête.

- Suffisamment de gens ce n'est pas toi..., dit doucement la mage

- Et de toute manière je doute qu'ils tentent quelque chose ce soir.

- S'il te plait...

Soufflant bruyamment pour montrer son agacement à cet assaut, Lucy comprit qu'elle était à deux doigts de le convaincre et qui ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup pour l'achever, du moins elle l'espérait.

- Je me sentirais mieux si tu es là, confessa la constellationniste

- …

- En sécurité, acheva t-elle

Luxus la détailla avec attention et finalement, il laissa tomber les armes. Il ne saurait dire comment elle avait réussit cet exploit de le faire changer d'avis mais pour sa défense il fallait dire qu'elle s'était montrée plutôt convaincante. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui proposa son bras ce que Lucy accepta en ne cachant pas sa joie.

- Mais je te préviens, je ne danserai pas.

Réprimant un rire, la mage acquiesça et ensemble ils se mêlèrent à la foule pour passer une agréable soirée en compagnie des autres participants du tournoi et de leur guilde.

**Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre et donc voilà le résultat... J'ai trouvé mon prochain scénario pour une prochaine histoire (un StingxLucy) et j'ai dû lutter pour rester concentré uniquement sur cette histoire là. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

**Je pense en avoir terminé avec le bal, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de détailler le reste de la soirée pour ne pas tomber dans le commun surtout que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire rester Luxus à la soirée donc n'en faisons pas trop!**

**Je tiens à remercier depuis la dernière fois: Lyra - MissCassy - rockifi - Yuzue - PaodeMeel - Arkhan - Hera - noominaome - vampirenessi - Guest - Layjalu**


	10. Chapitre 9 : S'interroger

**Voilà un chapitre peut être un peu plus court et calme que les autres (le calme avant la tempête!) mais je pense qu'il fallait faire un chapitre un peu plus mou pour marquer une rupture avec toutes les péripéties qu'il y a déjà eu. Je ne veux pas donner une impression d'accélération, que tout va très vite ou quoi: on a le temps et ça me permet de chercher la suite de cette histoire! Mais rassurez vous la suite sera à nouveau mouvementée grâce à une nouvelle personne qui va entrer en jeu dans ce chapitre et je peux vous dire que c'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle pour Lucy qui va déguster par la suite... Les paris sont lancés sur son identité et réponse à la fin! Bonne lecture et attention, risque de spoil sur une partie des grands jeux magiques!**

Chapitre 9 : S'interroger

La soirée se déroula sans accroche et la bonne humeur avait retrouvé une place royale dans la grande salle de bal. Comme il l'avait dit, Luxus n'avait pas dansé de la soirée malgré les encouragements de ses camarades et les regards discrets de Lucy. Cette dernière avait pendant un moment espéré intérieurement que son nouveau cavalier la fasse danser, ne serait ce que pour la forme mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il en avait suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle pouvait oublier. Bien qu'un peu déçue, la jeune femme profita néanmoins de sa présence parmi eux ce soir: c'était déjà ça et venant de Luxus on pouvait considérer ça comme un don du ciel.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand la salle se vida petit à petit et Lucy ne put réprimer un bâillement, signe qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

- Je te raccompagne, s'écria Natsu, pas question que tu rentres seule!

- Natsu, soupira la concernée, ne t'en fais pas pour moi! En plus je n'ai pas loin à marcher...

- Il a raison, approuva Erza, il n'est prudent pour aucun d'entre nous de rentrer seul et pour toi encore moins.

Un peu surpris mais fier d'avoir l'appui de la mage, Natsu regarda la constellationniste avec son éternel grand sourire gamin. Evergreen qui avait tout entendue en profita alors pour ajouter sa touche de malice à la soirée et elle s'approcha alors de Luxus pour oser lui donner un coup de coude. Le mage comprit rapidement le message et, soupirant, il attrapa Natsu par le col et le souleva pour le déposer sur le côté, comme pour le mettre hors jeu.

- Qu'elle rentre seule ou avec toi c'est la même chose, le nargua Luxus

- Il a pas tort, renchérit Grey en buvant une gorgée de champagne

- Comment ça c'est la même chose? S'égosilla le mage de feu, bats toi contre moi et on verra qui est le plus fort!

La réaction excessive du dragon slayer en fit sourire plus d'un étant donné qu'ils étaient tous habitués à ce genre de réaction depuis des années avec lui. Cependant ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir payer les dégâts que causeraient un tel affrontement alors ils se dépêchèrent de calmer les ardeurs du mage de feu.

- Ce que voulait dire Luxus, intervint sournoisement Mirajane, c'est que la tradition veut que ce soit le cavalier qui raccompagne sa partenaire!

- Eh j'ai jamais dit ça moi, se défendit le concerné mal à l'aise

Après avoir essuyé un regard noir de la part de la démone, le cavalier de Lucy capitula et accepta de la raccompagner chez elle. Même si extérieurement on aurait pu pensé qu'il le faisait à contre cœur, ce n'était absolument pas le cas du tout. Au contraire. Il savait que Natsu était puissant et qu'il avait déjà protégé Lucy à de nombreuses reprises mais sa fierté lui disait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec le cracheur de flammes. Aussi, il fut heureux que la démone lui donne une raison de faire lui même le travail qui lui revenait de droit selon lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tenta Lucy en voyant son embêtement

- Viens, rentrons.

Son ton était sans appel et la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de le contredire ou de discuter plus longtemps. Vaincue, elle regarda les membres de sa guilde et les salua joyeusement avant de trottiner jusqu'à Luxus qui, lui, était parti comme un voleur. Avant de se retourner vers Luxus, la jolie mage jura qu'elle avait aperçu un clin d'œil espiègle de la barmaid ce qui la fit soupirer en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans le fait qu'il la raccompagne.

Le chemin se fit en silence et sous le clair de lune qui illuminait les rues fleuries de Crocus, comme dans un songe. Pendant ce même trajet, Lucy ne cessa de penser qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour son compagnon au regard dur et elle fut donc soulagée lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant sa porte qu'elle ouvrit en essayant de cacher son empressement. Une fois déverrouillée, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Luxus.

- Euh, dit elle maladroitement, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Elle n'avait rien osé dire d'autre devant le mutisme de son ami qui lui était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions depuis leur départ. Il s'interrogeait beaucoup. A propos de Lucy, à propos de cette fille mais surtout à propos de la place qu'elle prenait en lui. Et, une chose était certaine, elle gagnait du terrain assez rapidement mais la question était de savoir pourquoi... Quand il voyait tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle et quand il revoyait la soirée qu'il venait de passer il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand était-il aussi protecteur? Il avait même été jusqu'à ressentir de l'inquiétude puis de la colère... Il avait perdu son sang froid si vite! Il avait suffit de quelques paroles de Sting mais surtout d'un contact entre lui et Lucy pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et jamais il n'avait fallu si peu pour déclencher en lui une telle réaction de fureur... C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre...Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas réfléchir à ses questions intérieures avec l'objet de ses interrogations juste à côté. Ainsi, inconscient du malaise que son silence imposait à Lucy, il s'en alla avec un vague bonne nuit aux lèvres.

La mage stellaire le regarda partir, le cœur noué, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son acolyte. Il était venu la tirer d'affaire ce soir, il l'avait protégé, il avait accepté de rester à la soirée avec elle et maintenant il était si froid et distant... Ça n'avait aucun sens! Ne supportant plus cette situation, la jeune femme couru pour le rattraper et le retint par la main. Ce contact l'immobilisa instantanément et il tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Malgré son apparence si froide, sa grande main était chaude et diffusait une chaleur apaisante et réconfortante dans la main chétive de Lucy. Celle ci chercha un moment ses mots et finalement elle décida de passer outre le silence de Luxus et fit comme si tout était normal.

- Merci pour ce soir, sans toi je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé.

- …

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu me tires d'affaire alors merci d'être là.

- …

- Et je suis désolée que tu ais été forcé de me raccompagner ce soir, dit-elle en marquant une courte pause, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter...

Il avait tout écouté et si ces paroles l'avaient touchées, ce fut cette dernière phrase qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Elle croyait que ça l'embêtait de la ramener? Où allait-elle chercher tout ça?

Il baissa alors la tête pour regarder leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et, lorsque Lucy suivit son regard, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Précipitamment elle voulut la retirer mais Luxus la retint et referma sa main sur celle de la mage. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ce contact plutôt exclusif et inédit de la part de Luxus mais ça la rassura de voir que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas laissées de marbre. Ainsi elle se surprit à profiter pleinement de cet échange si doux et agréable et elle s'appliqua à graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Leurs mains restèrent un moment ensemble puis Luxus se tourna complétement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy qui fut happée par son regard si profond.

- Promets moi..., murmura t-il, promets moi qu'à l'avenir quand tu auras un problème tu viendras. Promets moi que tu viendras me voir.

Sa requête stupéfia Lucy qui resta sans voix et dont la bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. A ce moment précis, lorsqu'il avait énoncé sa requête, il semblait si fragile, si nécessiteux d'une réponse que ça contrastait avec ce qu'il était réellement. Elle ne put articuler le moindre mot dans un premier temps mais en voyant que Luxus attendait une réponse et qu'il ne plaisantait pas elle retrouva ses moyens.

- Je te le promets, lui répondit-elle avec sérieux

Heureux de cette réponse, le visage de glace de Luxus se transforma alors et un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce brusque changement toucha profondément Lucy qui ne put cacher sa joie et se mit à sourire à son tour. Sur le moment, il la trouva très mignonne avec son sourire angélique et sa robe mais bien vite il éloigna ses pensées loin de lui pour redevenir plus sérieux. Mais, comme si Lucy voulait le garder prisonnier, il la vu se rapprocher de son visage et doucement elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du mage qui la laissa faire, abasourdi. Ce baiser était différent de celui de la nuit où elle avait cauchemardé, celui ci était un acte conscient et ça ne lui donnait que plus de poids. De son côté, la mage n'expliquait pas vraiment les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire une chose pareille. Elle cherchait un moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle et l'atmosphère l'avait aiguillé dans cette direction...

- Bonne nuit, conclut-elle avec un sourire timide

- Bonne nuit...

A contre cœur leurs mains se séparèrent et, après un ultime regard, Lucy retourna devant sa porte avant de disparaître dans ses quartiers. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre la porte et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine: son cœur cognait fort et elle se sentait tout simplement heureuse malgré la menace qu'était Sabertooth. Contrairement à Luxus, ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus claires. Elle, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait en elle: après tout c'était une fille. Si un homme séduisant, fort, puissant et loyal vous avez sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises et avait promis de vous protéger quel sentiment pourriez vous éprouver? Ça lui semblait invraisemblable mais pourtant elle devait bien admettre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus forts à l'égard du petit fils de Makarov. Ça lui semblait tellement étrange mais pourtant c'était la vérité, il ne la laissait pas indifférente et les derniers événements n'avaient fait que ressortir et consolider les choses...

Pour en revenir à Luxus, ce dernier était en train de tranquillement rentrer chez lui, avec dans la tête des pensées bien plus chaotiques que celles de Lucy. Il doutait de beaucoup de chose et ne savait pas vraiment faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux, le doute et la certitude mais une chose était certaine: elle ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui pour lui et il savait qu'à présent Natsu et Grey ne seraient plus les seuls à la veiller et à la protéger, ce rôle lui était à présent presque exclusivement réservé. Elle était sous sa protection par la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et il était donc engagé à veiller sur elle et à la protéger: sa fierté en dépendait. S'il avait été poussé à la savoir constamment en sécurité c'était que son instinct l'avait poussé à le faire et l'instinct ne s'expliquait pas, c'était juste une force qui l'alertait si danger il y avait, une force qui lui dictait sa ligne de conduite c'était quelque chose d'innée en lequel il avait une confiance aveugle.

_Le lendemain matin_

Il était assez évident de deviner le titre des journaux le lendemain matin: personne n'était passé à côté de la confrontation entre Luxus et Sting. Et on pouvait dire qu'une tension interguilde pour une femme était quelque chose d'assez vendeur et croustillant: une véritable aubaine! La presse ne se gênait pas pour parler d'un triangle amoureux et le fait que Luxus Draer, dont on savait si peu de chose, en fasse parti ne rendait l'histoire que plus passionnante.

Le concerné qui avait rapidement survolé l'article le froissa d'une main et posa fermement sa tasse de café sur la table de sa cuisine: de quel droit ces journalistes révélaient sa vie privée? De quel droit se permettaient-ils d'exposer au grand jour ce genre d'histoire? Passablement énervé, il jeta le morceau de papier à la poubelle avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir pour rejoindre les autres membres de la guilde. Étant donné la soirée qui s'était éternisée, il ne s'était pas réveillé très tôt et il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de la taverne. L'ambiance était plutôt calme et la plupart des mages était soit en train de décuver dans un coin soit en train de dormir. Savourant cette ambiance inhabituelle mais reposante, le mage de foudre alla prendre place au bar où il vu du coin de l'œil sa protégée en train de discuter avec son groupe habituel à une table. Pour une fois même Natsu ne sautait pas partout et il n'avait pas l'air de chercher la bagarre avec quiconque pour le moment. A peine installé, Mirajane vint à sa rencontre, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à servir dans cette atmosphère au ralenti.

- Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda t-elle joyeusement

- Comme d'hab s'il te plait.

En attendant sa boisson, le mage s'accouda au bar et observa attentivement tous les membres présents et plus particulièrement leurs états. On aurait dit que tous les mages s'étaient brusquement transformés en larve à quelques exceptions près comme Mirajane, Erza et Wendy qui elles avaient l'air en pleine forme, fraiches et pétillantes de vie comme chaque jour. Malgré lui, son regard s'arrêta assez vite sur la jolie blonde qui intercepta son regard mais détourna la tête en roussissant.

- Pas très discret, se moqua Mirajane en déposant le verre sur le comptoir

- Elle est venue seule?

Comprenant parfaitement de qui il parlait, la barmaid prit une assiette à essuyer et regarda à son tour la constellationniste.

- Non, Erza a tenu à accompagner Wendy et Lucy s'est jointe à elles. Je crois avoir entendu Erza dire qu'à partir de maintenant elles viendraient ensemble.

Gratifiant intérieurement la mage écarlate, Luxus ne répondit rien et se contenta de se remettre face au bar avec son verre. Mirajane de son côté regarda amusée le mage qui se dit qu'à cet instant présent il était certainement la seule et unique distraction de la mannequin. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout car ce qu'il redoutait arriva.

- Tu as vu le journal?

Ne désirant pas s'étendre sur ce sujet, il se contenta de grogner pour seule réponse: pas question d'en dire plus et il savait que Lucy ne dirait rien non plus à propos de leur relation pour le moins spéciale.

- Je vois... Lucy non plus n'a rien voulu me dire tout à l'heure.

- Peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire?

- Ça, vois tu, j'en doute, rigola Mirajane

- Si ça t'amuse, dit Luxus en haussant les épaules, pense ce que tu veux.

- Oh allez Luxus pas avec moi! Je ne suis pas dupe, personne n'aurait réussi à te faire rester hier soir et pourtant elle elle a commit l'exploit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que TOI tu n'as pas réussit à me faire rester que personne n'aurait pu, se moqua le petit fils de Makarov

- Tu as frappé Sting, lâcha Mirajane

- Il l'avait mérité que je sache, commença à s'échauffer Luxus face à cette interrogatoire

- Sans oublier que tu es venu quand je t'ai dit qu'il était le cavalier de Lucy...

Fusillant la mannequin du regard, le dragon slayer s'approcha d'elle en s'appuyant sur le bar et il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire dire? Demanda t-il d'un ton malicieux

Soutenant le regard et sachant bien que c'était plus un jeu, une taquinerie qu'un interrogatoire en règle, Mirajane eut un sourire en coin.

- Que ressens tu réellement pour elle? Demanda t-elle finalement, enfin non ça je le sais déjà je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux en fait...

Luxus eut un moment d'hésitation en se rendant compte du rôle que voulait jouer Mirajane. Elle n'était pas enquiquineuse à ce moment là mais plutôt chirurgienne: elle frappait méthodiquement afin d'obtenir un résultat. Et ce résultat en l'occurrence c'était des aveux. Au fond, la mannequin tentait de l'aider en appuyant sur certains points pour mettre en évidence ses faits et gestes ce qui devaient l'amener à s'interroger sur ses vrais sentiments. Elle tentait subtilement de lui ouvrir les yeux mais il n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre quoi que ce soit car quelqu'un entra dans le bâtiment ce qui attira le regard de tous les mages présents et réveilla les endormis: le maître. Ce dernier s'avança doucement puis il sauta sur le bar et réclama l'attention de tout le monde.

- Les enfants, appela t-il solennellement, j'ai été informé ce matin que les grands jeux magiques reprendraient demain! Soyez prêts!

_Le lendemain matin_

Après l'annonce de la reprise des jeux, se fut comme si la guilde avait reçu un souffle de vie. Les mages s'étaient redressés et ils prirent tous conscience que la fête était finie et qu'à présent ils avaient un tournoi à remporter. Ainsi, ceux qui étaient en meilleur forme allèrent s'entrainer dans leur coin tandis que les autres prenaient sur eux pour dessouler au plus vite ou alors retournèrent dans leurs quartiers pour récupérer de la nuit passée.

Au lendemain de l'annonce, les équipes étaient donc à nouveau prêtes pour se battre et chacune attendait avec impatience la prochaine épreuve. Natsu était surement celui qui était le plus enthousiaste et il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'enflammait et qu'il était prêt à vaincre n'importe qui. Seulement pour ce quatrième jour ce ne fut pas lui qui participa mais Lucy. Cette dernière s'avança donc au milieu de l'arène sous les encouragements de sa guilde tandis que Jubia la rejoignit en temps que participante de l'équipe B. Pour ce quatrième jour de jeux, les deux commentateurs habituels étaient accompagnés de Labian de la troupe de théâtre qui souhaita bonne chance aux participants pour cette nouvelle épreuve.

- Place à la bataille navale!

Le principe était assez simple, chaque guilde choisissait l'un de ses mages pour entrer dans une sphère aqueuse qui servirait d'arène. En effet, le but de cette épreuve était de sortir ses adversaires de la bulle ce qui provoquerait leur élimination. Pour réussir à obtenir les dix points tant convoités et ô combien précieux dans cette compétition il fallait être le dernier combattant dans la sphère. Une règle spéciale avait tout de même été ajoutée: si durant l'épreuve il ne devait y avoir plus que deux combattants en liste, un délais de cinq minutes serait imposé pour mettre fin au combat. Si l'un des adversaires devait être mis hors combat durant ces cinq minutes, il récolterait le minimum des points disponibles pour cette épreuve. A deux dans la sphère, le combat devenait plus qu'essentiel puisque entre dix et seulement un point, c'était la place numéro une du classement qui s'éloignait. A ce niveau, les participants n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur.

Outre Lucy et Jubia de Fairy Tail, leurs adversaires furent rapidement choisis et, pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs, la plupart était des femmes. Parmi les combattantes en maillot de bain qui feront le bonheur des hommes dans cette épreuve nous trouvons Risley de Mermaid's Heel, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Shelia de Lamia Scale et par manque d'autre alternative, Rocker de Quattro Puppy fut le seul homme de l'épreuve. Mais cette épreuve se détachait surtout du lot grâce à la participation de l'effroyable Minerva de Sabertooth qui, lorsque tous les participants furent dans l'arène, tourna son regard vers Luxus pour lui lancer un sourire cruel et sadique ce qui fit serrer des poings Luxus: il ne sentait pas bien cette épreuve. Sentant qu'une menace pesait sur Fairy Tail, il se rapprocha du bord du balcon pour mieux voir l'arène dans laquelle l'épreuve allait avoir lieu. Puis, essayant de garder son calme face à la provocation visuelle de la tigresse, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, fermement accrochées à la balustrade. S'en suivit un échange de regard plus menaçant l'un que l'autre puis finalement, amusée par leur petit jeu, Minerva s'avança vers Lucy en narguant Luxus dans un ultime regard.

Ainsi, sans que la concernée s'en rende compte, la fille du maître de Sabertooth s'était avancée vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas comme pour l'étudier et voir à qui elle avait affaire.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau jouet de Sting? Demanda t-elle hautainement

Lucy se tourna alors pour se retrouver en face de l'effrayante mage et même si elle avait envie de lui tenir tête, elle préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle venait de Sabertooth et donc qu'elle représentait une menace bien réelle.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé hier soir, continua t-elle, à cause de toi et ta guilde nous sommes passés pour des minables et je ne tolère pas les humiliations de ce genre.

- Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre, répondit Lucy sur la défensive

Riant face à cette mince défense, Minerva se rapprocha avec un démarche féline puis, doucement, elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Lucy pour lui dire quelques mots qui résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une sentence, une condamnation.

- Prépare toi à affronter ma vengeance fillette, déclara t-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe

**L'idée de mettre en scène la bataille navale m'est venue de MissCassy qui trouvait intéressant de mettre en scène Lucy et Minerva face au regard de Luxus et en lisant son commentaire j'ai tout de suite accroché à l'idée! Alors merci à elle pour cette suggestion! **

**Et je tenais à rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent, même si je ne poste plus aussi vite qu'avant et que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver les idées parfois, je finirai cette histoire et il n'est pas question que je la laisse inachever!**

**Sinon je tiens à remercier les personnes suivantes (qui pour la plupart sont des habitués qui ne cessent de me répéter leur soutien et que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour leur intérêt!): MissCassy - NoemieMendez - Arkhan - Eclipse1995 - Hikaru Chesire - Yuzue - noominaome - XxMagi-chanxX - Hera - Xelynna**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Hurler

**Alors pour commencer, je remercie pour leurs commentaires: MissCassy - lylypuce - Xelynna - Yuzue - Arkhan - Eclipse1995 - Hera - Aina - Sofiahime – la vague folle**

**Passons à la suite! Au programme de ce gros chapitre bien rempli... De la torture, du sang, de la douleur, du combat (plutôt à sens unique) mais tout ça dans le but d'ouvrir les yeux à Luxus et je peux vous dire qu'il va commencer à bien les ouvrir dans ce chapitre même si entre voir et accepter la vue il y a encore du chemin... Accrochez vous les amis et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10 : Hurler

Après les menaces de Minerva, l'épreuve de la bataille navale fut lancée et Lucy tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier ce passage désagréable pour pouvoir se concentrer sur cette épreuve qu'elle devait à tout prix remporter. C'est ainsi que sans attendre elle entra dans la sphère aqueuse avec les autres participants.

- Et maintenant, s'écria le commentateur, que la bataille navale commence!

Dès que le départ de l'épreuve fut donné, Lucy porta une main à ses clés et en sortit l'une des plus puissantes.

- Ouvre toi, porte du Verseau! Aquarius!

Étonnant les autres concurrents, la sirène apparut soudain à leurs côtés avant de lever son vase et de s'égosiller comme à son habitude.

- L'eau, c'est mon jardin! Hurla t-elle à qui veut l'entendre

L'esprit lança alors une puissante tornade à travers toute la sphère mais Juvia ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, après tout c'était elle la fille de l'eau. Elle envoya alors à son tour une tornade des plus virulentes qui entra en collision avec celle d'Aquarius. Les deux femmes de l'eau étaient de force égale et se livraient un combat sans merci: elles avaient beau se connaître elles n'auraient pas de pitié pour remporter la victoire. Pendant l'affrontement des deux titans, Jenny décida de saisir sa chance et d'un coup de pied elle sortit le seul homme présent de la sphère, laissant ainsi les femmes mener la danse.

- Quatro Puppy est éliminé par l'attaque surprise de Jenny!

De son côté, Risley se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et combattait férocement contre Shelia qui avait tenté à son tour de la sortir de l'épreuve. Le spectacle que procurait ces jeunes femmes plaisaient tout particulièrement à ces messieurs qui ne regrettaient pas le moins du monde le déplacement parfois conséquent qu'ils avaient dû faire afin d'assister à ce tournoi. Du côté de Lucy tout ne se passait pas bien, en effet fidèle à elle même Aquarius décida qu'elle en avait assez fait et qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le monde des esprits pour son rendez vous galant. Lucy, paniquée, essaya de la faire rester mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, l'esprit retourna dans son monde sous le regard ahuri du public.

- Et trouve toi un petit copain! Hurla l'esprit avant de disparaître

Lucy sentit ses mains se crisper de fureur et elle se jura qu'un jour elle étriperait ce maudit scorpion qui empêchait l'un de ces esprits stellaires le plus efficaces de combattre comme il le devait mais, en attendant, elle avait autre chose à faire. En effet, Juvia n'hésita pas et sans la tornade d'Aquarius, sa rivale se trouvait sans défense. Ainsi, elle redonna de la force à son attaque qu'elle propulsa rapidement vers Lucy. Cette dernière aurait surement été éjectée en dehors de la bulle si elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'invoquer Ariès et Virgo qui la maintinrent dans l'arène. Plus qu'énervée de ne pas avoir encore sortit quelqu'un alors qu'elle était dans son élément, Juvia décida de lâcher toute sa puissance dans une attaque tourbillonnante dédiée à son amour de toujours: Grey.

- En avant ailes de l'amour, s'écria t-elle en rassemblant son pouvoir, monsieur Grey, love!

Il fallait croire que l'amour donnait vraiment des ailes puisqu'elle réussit à sortir toutes ses adversaires de la sphère aqueuse, toutes sauf deux: Lucy et Minerva. Effondrées d'avoir été sorties comme ça, Risley, Shelia et Jenny ne purent qu'encaisser durement le coup mais furent néanmoins heureuses d'avoir vaillamment combattues. Le spectacle se reporta donc à nouveau dans la bulle où Juvia rayonnait à la vue de sa performance, l'eau était son terrain et il fallait qu'elle le fasse comprendre à qui en douterait encore: elle était invincible. Enfin... En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Juvia alla brusquement s'écraser au sol, complétement sonnée et en dehors de la sphère. A cause de son attirance pour Grey sur lequel elle avait été focalisée un moment de trop, elle avait été bêtement exclue de la sphère d'eau bleue par la grande et effroyablement forte Minerva. Un geste, un seul geste simple de cette mage avait suffit à l'exclure laissant Fairy Tail A seule face à Sabertooth.

- Il ne reste plus que Minerva et Lucy et cette dernière a renvoyé ses esprits dans leur monde pour le moment! Surement pour économiser ses forces pour la suite!

A ce moment là, en croisant le regard de la tigresse, Lucy comprit que le vrai combat ne faisait que commencer. Elle voulait la victoire mais Lucy la voulait aussi et pourtant seule l'une d'entre elles l'obtiendrait. Le tout était de savoir laquelle. Pour Sabertooth et la grande majorité des spectateurs, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute et les gradins hurlaient à s'arracher la gorge le nom de leur héroïne. Lucy serra les poings et se concentra sur sa guilde, son équipe, sur tous les gens qui la regardaient et qui comptaient sur elle. Elle allait leur montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable, elle allait se battre de toutes ses forces et donner son maximum pour vaincre cette montagne qui se dressait devant elle. Pour Fairy Tail elle se devait de faire mordre la poussière à son adversaire aussi dur que cela allait être. Le décompte des cinq minutes se déclencha et les gradins élevèrent la voix pour montrer l'intérêt qu'ils portaient au combat. Le sourire mesquin déjà présent sur le visage de Minerva s'étira en un rictus mauvais: elle allait enfin assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu exclure Lucy de la sphère en un fragment de seconde mais cette option n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, ce qu'elle cherchait c'était l'humiliation de Fairy Tail.

- Tu vas souffrir, avertit Minerva en souriant

Aussi frappant que cela puisse être, Minerva lança alors une attaque de feu sur la jeune mage blonde qui, surprise par la vitesse et la force de l'attaque, fut frappée de plein fouet. Mais Minerva ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et ne se priva pas pour continuer à attaquer. Considérablement affaiblie, Lucy se sentit lourde, épuisée et elle avait l'impression que son énergie l'abandonnait. Elle pensa alors à sa guilde, à Natsu, à Grey, à Erza, Wendy, Elfman, Luxus, tous ses amis qui croyaient en elle et qui comptaient sur elle pour leur apporter ces dix points et redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. En pensant à eux, à sa famille elle puisa en elle ce qui lui restait de force et mis la main sur sa pochette. Enfin à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver. Paniquée elle chercha ses clés des yeux puis son regard se posa sur Minerva. Son adversaire tenait fermement sa ceinture avec son trousseau dans la main.

- Bien trop lente et minable, nargua t-elle en agitant les clés

Elle accompagna ses mots par une série d'attaque plus brutales les unes que les autres sans pour autant faire sortir Lucy de la sphère, non, le spectacle n'était pas encore assez agréable. Il fallait qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle et la supplie d'arrêter, qu'elle montre devant tous à quelle point elle, sa guilde et toutes les autres étaient plus faibles qu'elle. Subissant les attaques sans pouvoir y répondre car elle n'avait plus ses clés, Lucy fit tout son possible pour se reprendre mais en vain. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, toutes plus longues et difficiles les unes que les autres et Lucy était impuissante. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sablier arrive à zéro ce qui soulagea grandement Lucy qui croyait que son supplice prenait fin. Cependant, elle se trompait. A présent il fallait les départager et c'est exactement à ce moment que le véritable enfer commença pour elle. Minerva se mit alors à la frapper de plus belle, enchainant les coups et les attaques sans jamais faiblir. Sa force était monstrueuse, que ce soit sa force physique ou sa force magique elle était redoutable sur tous les fronts.

- Sting aurait pu choisir un jouet un peu plus fort, se désola Minerva, Fairy Tail doit vraiment apprendre à rester à sa place... Plus bas que terre!

Voilà une éternité qu'elle la frappait, encore et toujours, sans relâche elle lui portait des coups et si Lucy avait tenté de ne pas crier sous cette avalanche de coup, il arriva un moment où elle ne put continuer à se taire et ce fut le premier cri d'une série sans fin. Des cris, des hurlements de douleur, sa chair qui partait en lambeau sans les assauts incessants de Minerva qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Elle frappait les organes vitaux mais veillait toujours à équilibrer ses frappes avec le reste de son corps pour la garder consciente et en vie pour pouvoir lire la souffrance dans ses yeux. Elle frappait, encore et toujours et sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste Lucy sentait ses os se briser un à un. Ses côtes étaient fêlées et lui compressaient douloureusement la poitrine mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de s'attarder sur la moindre douleur que déjà une autre plus forte prenait le dessus. Elle n'arrêtait jamais, elle frappait sans s'arrêter, faisant couler le sang de Lucy dans l'eau, ce même sang qui s'écoulait de ses innombrables blessures. Mais outre l'horreur de la scène, personne ne pouvait passer à côté du sourire sadique et comblée de Minerva qui ricanait et se délectait de chaque hurlement de sa proie. Plus elle voyait sa marionnette se vider de son sang, de sa chair, de son énergie et plus elle se sentait vivante: ça lui faisait tellement de bien!

- C'est effroyable, s'écria un des commentateurs pétrifié par l'horreur, Minerva ne laisse aucun répit à la pauvre Lucy!

Dans les gradins le spectacle offert était infernal pour les membres de Fairy Tail qui assistaient tous impuissants à cette scène atroce. Leur fille, leur sœur, leur amie était en bas pour faire la fierté de sa guilde et montrer sa vraie valeur mais Minerva avait vite couper court à ces belles paroles et avait décidé de montrer la supériorité de Sabertooth. Et, à cette instant, leur supériorité offensive était indiscutable. Lorsqu'un énième cri de l'une de leur retentit, Luxus sentit ses mains se crisper sur la balustrade et sans pouvoir se contrôler il l'effrita avec force sous le regard compatissant et compréhensif de son équipe. Plus les cris de Lucy emplissaient ses oreilles et plus il se sentait mal, en colère et terriblement, terriblement impuissant. Il la voyait se faire torturer, il la voyait souffrir le martyr, il la voyait n'être qu'un jouet, un pion pour Sabertooth et que faisait il? Rien. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans l'épreuve et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller éclater cette pétasse de Sabertooth. Chaque cri, chaque goutte de sang, chaque blessure qu'elle infligeait à Lucy sonnait comme une offense et même si c'était difficile à admettre... Il avait mal. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, une douleur qui lui serrait le cœur et plus il voyait sa protégée être battue et plus cette pression était importante. C'était inédit... Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille! Enfin, il fallait dire que jamais il ne s'était autant attaché ni lié à quelqu'un... Il y avait bien son équipe mais là encore c'était différent, il était attaché à eux mais pas de cette façon. Une minute! Il n'y avait pas trente six mille façon d'être attaché à quelqu'un non? Ou alors... Peut être que... Non! Impossible. Pas lui.

Au loin il entendait Natsu et Grey hurler pour que l'épreuve prenne fin mais rien y faisait, Minerva continuait de maltraiter leur amie comme un vulgaire pantin. Cette dernière essayait autant que possible de tenter quelque chose pour se sortir de là mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se sentait faible, vidée de ses forces et minable face à la puissance colossale de son adversaire. Comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser?

Mais tout à coup, Minerva arrêta ses coups et Lucy souffla alors, profitant intensément de ce moment de répit. Malheureusement, elle ne put le mettre à profit car rapidement la tigresse s'approcha d'elle pour lui attraper les cheveux et la tirer vers l'arrière pour que sa bouche soit près de son visage.

- Je te l'ai dit fillette, murmura Minerva, on humilie pas Sabertooth comme ça et malheureusement pour toi, Luxus est un adversaire bien trop difficile à atteindre pour qu'on puisse s'en prendre directement à lui alors quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à toi?

- Vous... vous perdez vo...votre temps, réussit à dire faiblement Lucy

- Au contraire petite fée, il semblerait que tu occupes une place de choix chez ce cher Luxus et donc...

Trouvant les mots superflus, la tigresse remonta son genou avec une vitesse incroyable et percuta le dos de sa victime qui fut alors projetée au loin dans la sphère. La force du coup était telle que Lucy vu avec un certain soulagement le bout de la sphère mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'atteignit jamais l'extérieur de la boule aqueuse. Son bourreau en avait décidé autrement et elle l'avait retenu juste à temps pour pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu avec elle. Trouvant que cette fois elle était allée trop loin, Luxus sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, il sentit une rage incommensurable l'envahir et pour l'heure il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la calmer. Ainsi, un coup de tonnerre monstrueux retentit soudain pour emplir toute l'arène. Ce brusque changement de temps et d'atmosphère en effraya plus d'un dans l'assemblée et seuls les membres de Fairy Tail comprirent réellement l'origine du problème. Ils regardèrent alors tous Luxus et, pour la première fois, ils le virent furieux. Oh ils l'avaient déjà vu énervé ou même en colère mais là il était bien plus que ça, son corps était parcouru d'éclair et ses yeux emplis de haine à l'égard de Minerva: jamais ils n'avaient vu ça chez lui, c'était indescriptible. C'était encore plus impressionnant que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Raven Tail. Le comportement de cette femme envers un membre de sa guilde l'avait tout simplement mis hors de lui. C'était plus fort que lui, un désir indomptable d'exploser Minerva grandissait en lui et cette dernière n'arrangea absolument rien par la suite, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Luxus. Elle le provoqua dans un premier temps du regard puis elle lui sourit avant d'empoigner Lucy et de la faire hurler tout en le regardant. Avec une certaine horreur et un certain dégout vis à vis de son corps meurtri, Luxus regarda Lucy qui était prisonnière de la tigresse. Cette dernière, dans un effort surhumain regarda en hauteur pour croiser le regard du mage de foudre. Luxus la regarda intensément, ne sachant que penser mais dans le regard de Lucy il vu clairement que même si elle avait perdu cette épreuve, elle avait toujours la flamme de Fairy Tail en elle. Ce petit échange entre eux dura une fraction de seconde mais en le voyant Lucy sentit deux sentiments contradictoires en elle: elle était heureuse de le voir et ça lui donnait de la force mais d'un autre côté elle avait honte d'être si faible à ses yeux, si faible par rapport à lui. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet que Minerva raffermit sa prise sur elle avant de parler.

- Si tu la veux, murmura la mage de Sabertooth à l'encontre de Luxus, viens la chercher.

Elle la jeta alors brusquement vers la paroi de l'arène à l'opposé, sous les exclamations incrédules et la stupéfaction du public. Sans hésiter et ayant plus ou moins préméditer un geste de ce genre, le concerné sauta aisément par dessus la balustrade et s'élança vers Lucy qu'il intercepta juste à temps. Une fois dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Une seconde. Soulagement? Oui, c'était incroyable mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, loin de Minerva il se sentait beaucoup plus léger: à présent il la savait en sécurité, il était là et il pouvait la protéger. Le nuage de sable qui les avait entouré lors du sauvetage retomba doucement au sol, le poussant ainsi à se retirer de ses pensées pour être plus attentif au monde qui l'entourait. En reprenant contenance, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un genou à terre et que Lucy était fermement serrée contre lui. Cette dernière remua faiblement dans ses bras et il l'entendit gémir lorsqu'elle bougea et rappa ses blessures contre son torse. Ce dernier la regarda et fut intérieurement secoué de la voir aussi affaiblie et amochée, ça lui faisait tellement mal de la voir ainsi. Déjà que la voir se faire torturer avait été un supplice mais là, dans ses bras, il la sentait comme une flamme vacillante qui pouvait s'éteindre d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle était si fragile à ce moment, si chétive, si faible mais si admirable et...belle. Oui, malgré ses blessures et la douleur qui l'accaparait, elle gardait son charme et sa beauté, il devait le reconnaitre. Sortant peu à peu de leur petit monde à eux, il entendit le public faire du bruit et lorsqu'il intercepta certains commentaires de ci de là grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, il sentit son corps se tendre à nouveau. Rapidement, il ôta son manteau de ses épaules et couvrit sa protégée avec. En effet, sous les coups répétés du combat, le maillot de bain de la blonde était en très mauvais état ce qui émoustillait bon nombre d'homme dans l'assemblée. Ne supportant pas les regards et les commentaires vicieux de ces hommes qui attendaient comme des vautours pour espérer voir la moindre parcelle de peau de la jeune femme, il avait donc couvert son corps comme une protection de sa dignité.

- LUCY! S'écrièrent Grey et Natsu en accourant vers eux

Doucement, Luxus se redressa en prenant soin de faire attention à Lucy et ses blessures et se tourna vers l'équipe respective de la jeune femme.

- Victoire écrasante de Minerva! Dix points pour Sabertooth!

Cette dernière sortit alors de la sphère avec élégance et se délecta du spectacle qui lui était offert. Ce n'était pas les acclamations qui la rendaient si heureuse, oh non. Ce qu'elle appréciait par dessus tout c'était les regards haineux de Fairy Tail, les regards apeurés des autres guildes mais le souvenir qu'elle garderait pour toujours ce fut le regard de Luxus. Il tenait celle qui avait été son pantin contre lui et la fusillait du regard, son corps était parcouru d'une multitude de décharge électrique et pendant un instant elle crut sincèrement qu'il allait attaquer. Aucun mot n'était suffisamment puissant pour décrire la haine qu'il transmettait à travers son regard, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour laisser pouvoir s'imaginer la fureur qui l'habitait. Mais bien vite leur moment fut brisé car Grey, Natsu et Erza arrivèrent près d'eux ce qui amena à son tour, la présence de Sting aux côtés de Minerva. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mais il n'était pas là pour elle, il était juste là pour savourer ce moment avec elle, ce moment où Sabertooth avait réussit à atteindre Luxus et son idole de jeunesse, Natsu.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda un commentateur, on dirait que la tension est à son comble entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail! On a l'impression qu'ils sont à deux doigts de s'entretuer! Vont-ils se battre?!

- C'est vrai qu'on ressent parfaitement le conflit interguilde dont les journaux font état depuis quelques jours! Répondit un second commentateur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les rumeurs vont bon train à propos d'un triangle amoureux!

Ignorant les commentaires qu'il jugeait sans importance, Luxus planta son regard à tour de rôle dans celui de Sting et Minerva. Sa rage était si grande qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna dans l'arène ce qui n'effraya absolument pas les membres de Sabertooth. A cet instant Luxus se demandait simplement lequel il allait éliminer en premier de Sting ou de Minerva pour leur faire regretter leur comportement. Il était clair que sur cette épreuve, Minerva avait largement dépassé les bornes. Elle avait joué avec Lucy, elle avait torturé un adversaire qui avait déjà perdu pour son simple plaisir et, aux yeux de Fairy Tail, ce comportement était intolérable.

- Sans mauvais jeu de mot, reprit l'un des présentateur, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air!

Les deux équipes restèrent un moment à se fixer et, si l'une d'elle était dans une fureur monstre, l'autre arborait un sourire carnassier et fier. Mais, même si tout comme Natsu et Grey Luxus avait envie de se battre contre les deux clowns de Sabertooth, un gémissement douloureux le ramena brusquement à ses priorités: Lucy. Il devait à tout prix la mener à l'infirmerie pour la faire soigner, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et son désir de vengeance passait après sa santé. Il ne pouvait pas se battre maintenant, il ne pouvait pas mettre Lucy de côté pour se battre stupidement comme ça même si l'envie était grande. Il avait promis de veiller sur elle et il ne pouvait pas déléguer cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'un combat déloyal. Ainsi, après un énième regard mauvais envers les mages adverses, il prit la direction de la sortie sous les yeux surpris et déçus des spectateurs qui s'attendaient tous à un règlement de compte. Il laissa alors les deux amis de Lucy au soin d'Erza sachant pertinemment qu'elle saurait arrêté les choses avant que ça ne tourne vraiment mal. De toute façon, c'était à lui de régler ça et il le ferrait lorsque le moment sera venu et, il en était convaincu, ce moment arriverait bientôt. En quittant l'arène, il entendit les jeunes Wendy et Shelia sur ses talons, prêtes à prodiguer les premiers soins à Lucy dès que cette dernière serait installée dans un lit à l'infirmerie mais il ne se soucia pas d'elles pour le moment et serra Lucy contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas que la vie de la jeune femme quitte son corps meurtri.

_Le lendemain_

Une journée entière passa avant le réveil de Lucy qui, à tour de rôle, avait été veillée par ses compagnons de guilde. Pendant la partie de la journée où elle avait dormi et le reste de la journée de son combat, le tournoi avait suivi son cours et ainsi des épreuves avaient eu lieu normalement. Le combat en deux contre deux opposant Blue Pegasus à Quattro Puppy avait brillamment été gagné par Ichiya et Nichiya tandis que le second combat qui avait opposé Mermaid Heel contre Lamia Scale s'était soldé par une égalité. Mais, malgré l'excitation qu'avait provoqué chaque combat, chaque membre de Fairy Tail avait tenu à venir près d'elle pour être là à son réveil mais un seul eu ce privilège.

Doucement, Lucy ouvrit les yeux mais bien vite elle les referma à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Ça avait été comme une attaque inattendue qui lui fit passer l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le moment. Étrangement, elle sentit un courant d'air puis un bruit indescriptible et, même avec les yeux fermés, elle sentit que le soleil qui baignait son visage avait été grandement atténué. C'était donc un rideau qu'elle avait entendu être tiré. Soulagée d'être dans un environnement plus accueillant, la jeune femme retenta sa chance mais cette fois, elle pu garder les yeux ouverts et ainsi voir un plafond blanc.

- Je.. J'ai... j'ai perdu... Encore...

A nouveau elle avait perdu son combat, d'abord contre Flare et maintenant face à Minerva. Elle n'avait même rien tenté contre elle, pas même une attaque, rien. Elle avait été faible et son infériorité lui était insupportable, elle se sentait minable et aux yeux de tous elle avait montré que Fairy Tail avait son lot de boulet. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à crouler sous le poids de sa culpabilité, un nouveau facteur se présenta à elle: la douleur physique. Brusquement toutes les plaies, toutes les fractures, toutes les blessures, toutes les douleurs qu'elles provoquaient l'assaillir brutalement pour la crisper de douleur. Le poids de sa douleur physique couplé au poids de sa douleur morale lui étaient tellement insupportable que bientôt des larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses joues. Elle essayait en vain de laisser échapper sa peine pour soulager son cœur meurtri mais rien y faisait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'une personne avait fermé le rideau pour elle et donc, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, elle sentit un pouce passer doucement sur sa joue pour en ôter toutes traces de larmes. Dans un effort surhumain, elle tourna alors la tête sur le côté et alors elle vu la personne qu'elle souhaitait le moins, ou le plus, voir au monde. Il était là, à son chevet, visiblement seul. Elle aurait aimé Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy ou n'importe qui d'autre mais pas lui! Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui c'était qu'il l'empêchait de cogner contre un mur, puis une chaleur réconfortante puis le néant.

- Pars, murmura t-elle

Luxus la regarda d'abord étonné puis il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réveil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le rejette comme ça, pas lui et pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ça n'avait aucun sens!

- Je ne... Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit.. comme ça.

Comprenant enfin les états d'âme de sa camarade, Luxus rapprocha sa chaise du lit de la convalescente et amena son visage près d'elle. Même s'il la comprenait, la priorité était avant tout sa santé et surtout la soulager. Il lui montra alors une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide orange et la rapprocha de son visage.

- Bois ça, Wendy l'a préparé pour apaiser la douleur.

Très prévenant, ce qui eu le don de l'étonner lui même, Luxus passa un bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme pour lui redresser délicatement la tête et porter le liquide à ses lèvres. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il s'arrêta sur ce détail: ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elles furent humidifiées grâce au médicament de Wendy, elles se mirent à briller délicatement pour mettre en valeur leur couleur pêche. Une fois la fiole vide, Luxus s'en débarrassa en la posant sur une commode non loin de lui avant de revenir vers Lucy. Cette dernière ne se formalisa pas en remarquant que Luxus n'allait pas lui demander si ça allait mieux, après tout Luxus était Luxus et quelque part elle l'en remercia. Et puis après tout si Wendy avait fait une potion ça allait forcement aller mieux c'était normal et donc il était inutile de chercher une réponse ni même une question.

- Va t'en, murmura t-elle

Sa volonté le fit sourire surtout qu'il savait pourquoi elle tenait tant à le voir partir.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton combat, de tes blessures ou... de ce que je pourrais penser de toi.

A l'entente de la fin de sa phrase, le regard de Lucy eu une étincelle et elle ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Comment avait-il su que c'était ça qui la travaillait? Lui qui était d'habitude si asocial, depuis quand comprenait-il aussi bien les émotions des gens? Depuis quand arrivait-il à les deviner? Il était décidément plein de surprise...

- Mais j'ai... j'ai perdu, articula Lucy en grimaçant de douleur

- Tu es arrivée deuxième et tu as apporté huit points à ton équipe. Tu t'es bien battue.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi?

Sous cette question d'apparence si directe, le dragon slayer décela néanmoins qu'elle ne faisait pas uniquement référence à l'instant présent mais également aux jours précédents. Il fut alors comme bloqué, au pied du mur et sans réponse. Elle venait juste d'énoncer à voix haute la question qu'il se posait depuis des jours: pourquoi était-il comme ça? Depuis l'évènement de la veille il devait bien avouer qu'il avait une idée bien plus nette qu'avant de la réponse mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'accepter. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas... éprouver de l'affection pour Lucy. C'était impossible, il n'était pas conçu pour aimer ou avoir affaire à ce genre de sentiment. Certes il la trouvait jolie, appréciait sa personnalité et avait volé à son secours à de nombreuses reprises mais il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il était fort, dur, sévère et ne se prenait jamais la tête pour une femme, il était fait pour les combats et non pas pour ce genre de relation. Refusant ainsi de voir les choses sous cet angle, il opta pour la réponse standard qu'il aimait se répéter.

- Parce que tu es un membre de la guilde.

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Lucy qui oublia toutes ses autres douleurs pour se concentrer sur celle qu'il venait de lui faire: la pire de toutes. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à la réponse de l'année, surtout venant de Luxus, mais elle ne pouvait accepter cette simple réponse. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait accepter juste cette raison. Mais avait-elle le choix? Que pouvait-elle espérer d'autre? C'était Luxus après tout et qui était-elle elle? Qui pouvait-elle être à ses yeux? Elle avait espéré que le comportement de son ami soit un signe, un signe d'un intérêt spécial caché pour elle mais visiblement elle s'était imaginé bien des choses...

Tout deux inconscients des troubles intérieurs de l'autre, ils essayèrent mutuellement de changer de sujet pour espérer trouver quelque chose à dire qui les mettent plus à l'aise. C'est alors que Luxus se rappela d'une requête qu'il avait eu en tête toute la journée.

- Pendant ton combat, débuta t-il en sachant que c'était un sujet délicat, Minerva t'as dit quelque chose mais je ne suis pas parvenu à le comprendre. Qu'a t-elle dit?

- Quelle importance? Demanda Lucy perplexe en se rappelant des mots de la tigresse

- J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être concerné, j'ai tort?

Forcée de reconnaître que l'instinct de Luxus ne le trompait pas, la mage préféra se taire en sachant pertinemment que son absence de réponse équivalait déjà à une réponse.

- J'en était sûr...

- Je veux bien te le dire mais à une condition.

- Une condition? Demanda Luxus en sourcillant

**Alors non je ne suis pas sadique avec Lucy et non je n'aime pas la faire paraître aussi faible mais bon il faut parfois faire certain sacrifice pour faire avancer les choses!**

**Je sais que dans l'anime le combat a demandé à être arrêté pour ne pas détruire la constellationniste mais étant donné que je ne vais pas parler du projet Eclipse dans ma fiction j'ai laissé le combat continuer pour servir au mieux mes intérêts, c'est aussi pour ça que le début de l'épreuve est copié de la réalité et que j'ai seulement changé un peu la suite, pour mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses de notre cher ami Luxus! **

**Et je sais également que lors des combats en deux contre deux Sabertooth affronte Fairy Tail mais je tenais à faire ça à part, quand Lucy sera en état d'assister à un tel combat et après le combat contre Minerva vous pensez bien que ce n'était pas possible. Mais rassurez vous, vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre et je me suis arrangée pour avoir une explication à ce petit changement! Il aura donc lieu le jour de repos, avant le dernier jour du tournoi. Mais pour ça, vous devrez attendre que Luxus l'explique à Lucy!**

**En tout cas j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances, à bientôt!**

**PS: Je suis à présent étudiante et de ce fait j'ai beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire donc si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles pendant un moment ne vous inquiétez pas! Je continue l'histoire mais à un rythme au ralenti!**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Gagner

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Je suis tellement honteuse de poster si tard que je vais d'abord remercier quelques personnes, vous laissez lire et je vous retrouve à la fin pour des détails! Bonne lecture!**

**Je remercie: Hera **(I'm back don't worry!) **- noominaome - Guest - Arkhan - lylypuce - Xelynna - Himichi - Eclipse1995 - la vague folle - Yuzue**

Chapitre 11 : Gagner

- Une condition? Demanda Luxus en sourcillant

- Entraine moi.

Cette simple demande stupéfia Luxus qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. C'était particulier comme condition il devait l'avouer surtout que lorsqu'il la regardait il voyait avant tout une jeune femme emballée dans des bandages qui avait été torturée.

- T'es pas sérieuse? Finit-il par dire

Sous le regard aiguisé de Luxus, Lucy se sentit un peu stupide mais elle resta tout de même sur sa position. Si elle avait fait cette demande c'était avant tout parce qu'elle voulait progresser, elle tenait à augmenter ses capacités et le fait que Luxus soit l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde l'avait fait réfléchir. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de lui demander mais si déjà ils s'étaient rapprochés autant tenter sa chance. Elle était consciente que sa demande était singulière mais elle était persuadée qu'il était la personne qui lui fallait.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais...

- Surtout vu ton état, lâcha Luxus, tu ne pourras jamais reparticiper à ces jeux magiques, elle t'a brisé et tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour te remettre totalement que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Je doute que combattre soit une bonne chose pour toi dans les prochains temps...

Bien qu'elle le savait au fond, l'entendre de sa bouche avait été comme un coup de massue. Alors c'était la fin de l'aventure pour elle? Aucun moyen pour elle pour enfin prouver sa valeur... Elle avait été lamentable pour toutes les épreuves à laquelle elle avait participé et elle avait fait honte à Fairy Tail. Luxus, conscient du trouble de la demoiselle, s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi direct même s'il s'était montré honnête avec elle.

- Mais une fois en forme, reprit Luxus, et quand tu te sentiras prête pourquoi pas... Mais je ne serai pas tendre.

- Je ne te demanderai pas de l'être, je veux simplement améliorer ma capacité à invoquer mes esprits et la durée de mes invocations.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé tu ne crois pas? C'est pas mon truc les esprits...

- Je... Je ne veux plus être aussi vulnérable que je l'ai été, je veux devenir forte, je veux pouvoir me battre. Est ce que tu peux m'aider à améliorer mon endurance et me pousser au bout de mes limites? Demanda Lucy avec une lueur déterminée

- Je suppose, se décida Luxus après un moment d'hésitation et de réflexion

- C'est tout ce que je demande, la force contre le savoir.

Luxus regarda avec intérêt la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui et malgré son état de faiblesse physique extrême, il savait qu'elle était déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et ce à n'importe quel prix. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir assurer le rôle d'entraineur mais au fond il s'en fichait, il appréciait simplement l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa protégée. Ils pourraient apprendre à se connaître sans pour autant attirer les remarques déplacées que pourraient avoir la guilde, il l'entrainerait pour service rendu en échange, rien de plus. Surtout que s'il s'occupait de son entrainement, il saurait plus précisément de quoi elle serait capable et donc il pourrait être plus tranquille temps que Sabertooth restait une menace.

- Je t'écoute.

Lucy baissa alors la tête et chercha précisément les mots de celle qui avait été son adversaire de la veille. Une fois ses esprits rassemblés, elle regarda Luxus en se mordant la joue, un peu gênée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire: elle appréhendait la réaction du blond.

_- Je te l'ai dit fillette, on humilie pas Sabertooth comme ça et malheureusement pour toi, Luxus est un adversaire bien trop difficile à atteindre pour qu'on puisse s'en prendre directement à lui alors quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à toi?_

_- Vous... vous perdez vo...votre temps_

_- Au contraire petite fée, il semblerait que tu occupes une place de choix chez ce cher Luxus_

Instantanément, le petit fils du maître se crispa et serra fortement les poings. Alors c'était ça? C'était comme ça que Minerva voyait les choses? Elle voulait l'atteindre lui par la biais de Lucy? Il y a quelques temps encore il aurait dit que c'était stupide mais il devait bien admettre en vu de sa réaction qu'elle avait effectivement trouvé un bon moyen de s'en prendre à lui.

- Quelle bande de pourritures, siffla Luxus à l'égard de Sabertooth

Lucy se tut et garda ses yeux fixés vers le bas. Elle était surprise de la réaction de son protecteur: Minerva avait elle raison finalement? Occupait elle vraiment un place de choix chez Luxus? Elle fut intiment heureuse d'imaginer que c'était le cas mais elle n'était pas naïve et savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'idées...

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Luxus, c'est ma faute si elle s'en ait prit à toi.

- Allons, ne dis pas de bêtise, Sabertooth n'a besoin d'aucun prétexte pour se battre et faire du mal autour d'eux. Minerva veut juste te faire culpabiliser mais tu n'as pas à le faire.

_- Et pourtant, pensa Luxus_

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux mages signe d'une profonde réflexion quant à la situation de la part de Luxus et d'un certain malaise chez Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille ou qu'il ait encore plus de rancœur envers Minerva à cause des stratagèmes qu'elle employait pour essayer de le faire souffrir. Ainsi, elle décida de changer de conversation en ayant soudainement une prise de conscience.

- Si je ne peux plus me battre, qui va prendre ma place?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, le mage de foudre eu besoin d'un court temps pour comprendre ce que lui demandait Lucy avant de lui répondre.

- Avec l'élimination de Raven Tail, on a demandé aux deux équipes de Fairy Tail de fusionner pour obtenir un nombre d'équipe paire. Et donc on a décidé de rassembler Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel et moi pour représenter Fairy Tail.

- La meilleure des équipes, murmura Lucy

L'égo flatté même s'il restait d'apparence humble, Luxus approuva faiblement en hochant la tête. Il ferma pendant un instant les yeux, chassant ainsi le soucis nommé Minerva de sa tête et pour s'aider il continua la conversation.

- Au fait, hier après ton combat, tous les combats en deux contre deux n'ont pas eu lieu. Il y aurait dû avoir trois combats mais le dernier a été reporté.

- Reporté? S'étonna Lucy

- Oui, il nous opposait à Sabertooth.

En se rendant compte de la situation, Lucy eut un frisson de dégout. Sa guilde contre Sabertooth, encore une fois le destin les avait fait s'affronter. Enfin le destin elle n'y pensait pas vraiment, elle se doutait bien que ça avait été provoqué pour offrir aux gens ce qu'ils attendaient tant. Elle soupira face à la nouvelle: quand tout ceci prendrait enfin fin?

- Ils ont reporté le combat à aujourd'hui. Les organisateurs ont réfléchi et ont finalement déclaré qu'un combat aussi attendu ne devait pas avoir lieu tout de suite pour pouvoir tenir en haleine le public.

La raison n'étonna pas Lucy qui comprit rapidement leur point de vue: Sabertooth contre Fairy Tail. Ça allait être un combat de titan, un combat extrêmement attendu et spectaculaire qui allait ravir le public. Si les organisateurs voulaient leur faire plaisir, il fallait exciter les spectateurs au maximum avant de leur donner ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Enfin, reprit Luxus, en ce qui me concerne je pense surtout que notre combat contre eux ne sera qu'un amuse bouche. Ce ne sera qu'un deux contre deux alors que demain c'est le dernier jour du tournoi, la dernière épreuve. Et personne n'ignore que demain, le combat final mettra en scène tous les membres de chaque équipe. Et puis je pense qu'ils ont eu peur hier... Si on s'était battu avec les esprits encore bien à vifs je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'on aurait pu causer...

- En quelque sorte, le combat d'aujourd'hui est un aperçu de demain tout en limitant les frais...

Voyant qu'elle avait suivit son raisonnement, Luxus se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Finalement, il se leva de sa chaise en sentant au loin qu'un nouveau membre allait arriver dans peu de temps

- Quelqu'un vient prendre la relève.

Déçue que Luxus s'en aille déjà, elle se contenta d'acquiescer en le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte.

- Attends, le héla Lucy en essayant de se redresser un peu

Interloqué, le concerné se tourna vers la blessée et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne continuer.

- Tu vas te battre tout à l'heure n'est ce pas? Demanda t-elle

A sa question dont il sentait bien l'inquiétude à travers le tremblement de sa voix, Luxus préféra se taire. Comprenant qu'elle avait vu juste, Lucy lui lança un regard peiné et anxieux: ce combat n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là.

- Avec Natsu, ajouta t-il

En pensant à son compagnon de feu, Lucy eu cependant un petit sourire et n'osa pas s'imaginer la colère qu'il devait éprouver à l'encontre de Sabertooth.

- Sois prudent avec eux s'il te plaît, lui demanda t-elle en rougissant, je ne veux pas qu'il t'ar.. Qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...

Souriant devant les couleurs qu'avaient pris le visage de la belle blonde, Luxus rigola un peu, signe qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment l'avenir au sérieux.

- Il nous arrivera rien, dit il en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le "nous"

Même si elle avait confiance en lui et Natsu et qu'elle connaissait leur force, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. C'était Sabertooth et on ne savait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient encore réserver: les sous estimer serait une erreur monstrueuse.

- Et ne t'en fais pas, je te vengerai.

- Je ne cherche pas la vengeance Luxus...

Étonné par ce refus de vengeance après ce qu'elle avait subit, il s'éloigna de la porte pour se poster au bout de son lit en mettant les mains dans les poches. Sur ce coup il devait l'avouer, il ne la suivait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches alors? Demanda t-il en penchant la tête en arrière

- Toi, susurra Lucy sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait

Écarquillant les yeux, Luxus la regarda bouche bée. Il avait bien entendu? Certes ça n'avait été qu'un soupir, un murmure et un humain normal ne l'aurait sans doute jamais entendu mais lui si. Il avait parfaitement perçu son unique mot. Lucy de son côté se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'elle avait dit sans réfléchir, elle avait dit ça automatiquement et elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus honte que ça. Heureusement pour elle, la personne qui venait prendre la relève de Luxus arriva.

- Mais tu es réveillée Lucy! S'écria joyeusement Cana

Ignorant le malaise de Lucy et la stupeur de Luxus, elle s'élança vivement vers Lucy pour s'inquiéter de son état. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas parler tout de suite de ce qu'il avait entendu, Luxus sortit doucement de la pièce, se jurant de tirer au clair cette histoire après son combat contre Sabertooth. C'est donc avec soulagement que Lucy le vu disparaître derrière la porte, se concentrant à présent sur sa camarade à son chevet.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Ça y est. C'était l'heure. L'heure du combat tant attendu entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail. Les cinq nouveaux membres, qui attendaient patiemment dans les gradins qu'on lance l'épreuve, regardaient fixement la guilde qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Ils voulaient graver leurs sourires une dernière fois avant de les voir disparaître à jamais sous la défaite mordante qu'ils allaient leur infliger dans un avenir proche. Oui, ils s'étaient jurés de montrer que la guilde qui autrefois était numéro une était de retour et qu'à côté, Sabertooth n'était que du menu fretin: il n'y avait pas de place pour eux.

- Nous voilà à nouveau réunis pour cet événement que vous attendez tous avec impatience, s'échauffa le commentateur, le troisième combat en double avant le dernier jour des grands jeux magiques!

En réponse à cette annonce, des hurlements hystériques s'élevèrent du public qui se déchainait dans les gradins. Il n'y avait plus une seule place libre dans l'arène et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le début du combat tant attendu, le cœur du public battait à cent à l'heure et ce n'était que le début.

- Sabertooth contre Fairy Tail!

Les cris de l'assistance doublèrent de volume et sous leurs regards fiévreux, Natsu et Luxus s'avancèrent au centre de l'arène. Étant de tout cœur avec eux, Fairy Tail hurla encore plus fort et firent tous le signe de leur guilde, le signe de leur pouvoir et de leur lien indestructible qui les liait tous. En réponse, les deux dragon slayer firent de même et Natsu se permit même un sourire impatient et confiant tandis que Luxus restait plus stoïque. Il n'allait pas y aller de main morte: aucune pitié. Ils avaient provoqué Fairy Tail et comme Erza l'avait si bien dit ils s'étaient mis à dos la guilde qu'il ne fallait pas. En effet, mettre Fairy Tail en colère était une erreur à ne pas commettre et il était bien décidé à leur faire passer le message. Il n'avait qu'à penser à Lucy dans son lit à l'infirmerie pour sentir toutes ses forces crépiter en lui, rien qu'un seul de ses cris lui donnait l'énergie suffisante pour détruire tous ceux qui se dresseraient contre lui et il était prêt à démontrer l'étendue de cette énergie.

A son tour Sting s'avança dans la grande arène avec Rogue sur ses talons cependant en un éclair Minerva se trouva devant lui. Il grogna, signe qu'il ne comptait pas lui laisser ce combat, mais la tigresse n'en fut nullement impressionnée et se contenta de le regarder en souriant. Ce même sourire diabolique et sadique qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils tout en continuant de sourire et le compagnon de Sting pesta fortement avant de retourner dans les gradins sous les regards moqueurs de Rufus et Orga qui savaient pertinemment qu'on ne tenait pas longtemps tête à la fille du maître.

- De toute façon, tenta Rogue pour garder la tête haute, il n'y avait pas Gajeel.

Ainsi, ce fut donc Sting et Minerva qui firent face à Natsu et Luxus au plus grand bonheur du public et des commentateurs qui annonçaient déjà un match intense et sans temps mort.

- Tu prends qui? Demanda Natsu qui s'enflammait déjà

- Elle, répondit son partenaire froidement en défiant Minerva du regard, et traine pas sur mon chemin Salamander.

- Yosh! Sting a nous deux!

Répondant à la provocation du mage de feu, Sting s'élança vers Natsu en préparant déjà l'une de ses attaques. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le duo s'éloigna un peu plus loin à cause de l'enchainement de leurs attaques plus puissantes et destructrices les unes que les autres. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se laisser complétement aller et tout casser, Natsu n'avait pas l'intention de se priver: il se battait pour Lucy et rien n'était plus sacré qu'une amie à ses yeux.

Du côté de Minerva et Luxus, le combat n'avait pas encore été lancé. Les deux adversaires retenaient leur souffle, sachant pertinemment que le combat n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ils se fixaient sans ciller, cherchant chacun un moyen pour déstabiliser l'autre mais c'était peine perdu. Ils étaient comme deux murs infranchissables sans aucune brèche visible et solide comme des rocs.

- Tu transmettras mes salutations à Lucy.

Malgré la provocation évidente, Luxus prit sur lui pour passer outre. Il n'allait pas craquer, pas déjà. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ce plaisir à ce stade de l'épreuve, elle essayait juste de le déstabiliser, de fragiliser sa concentration et de détourner son attention pour pouvoir le frapper et mettre un terme au combat rapidement.

- C'est d'une bassesse, souffla d'un ton las le mage de foudre

- Je vois... Dans ce cas commençons les choses sérieuses.

_Du côté de Natsu et Sting_

Contrairement à leurs coéquipiers, les deux hommes avaient déjà commencé à mettre de la force dans leur combat et ils se battaient avec acharnement. Pour le moment ils étaient de niveau équivalent et se rendaient les coups avec la même force et la même volonté de vaincre.

- C'est tout ce que tu as Natsu? Le provoqua Sting

- Ce n'est qu'un échauffement! Je compte bien te faire regretter le mal que tu as fait à Lucy!

Mêlant le geste à la parole, le mage de Fairy Tail enflamma son poing et bondit sur son opposant avec une souplesse et une rapidité qui lui étaient propres. Anticipant le geste si évident de Natsu, Sting eu un petit rictus et tenta sournoisement de trouver une ouverture dans l'emportement de la salamandre. En un éclair il trouva une brèche, un court moment d'inattention et sans hésiter il attaqua son adversaire. Surpris et dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement sur le coup, Natsu fut fortement frappé à l'abdomen ce qui le poussa à jurer et pester contre lui même.

Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi à se rendre les coups comme s'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Lorsqu'un parvenait à frapper l'autre celui ci lui rendait la pareille et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois le public s'échauffait un peu plus et ils attendaient tous avec impatience le dénouement de cet affrontement. Leur idole d'il y a sept ans contre celle d'aujourd'hui, allait il apporter la victoire à sa guilde? Allait-il prouver qu'en sept ans lui et ses amis n'avaient rien perdu de leur splendeur? Les questions fusaient dans les esprits vifs des spectateurs mais malgré leur émoi quant aux deux dragons slayers, ils étaient surtout focalisés sur les deux autres forces brutes qui se tenaient tête. La tigresse contre la fée. Bien que pour cette épreuve la fée en question s'était transformée en démon sans pitié. Il se l'était promit après tout. Il la vengerait quoi qu'il lui en coute même si elle avait dit qu'elle ne cherchait pas la vengeance...

_- Qu'est ce que tu cherches alors?_

_- Toi_

Sa façon si sensuelle de s'adresser à lui mais par dessus tout cette interrogation constante qui pesait au dessus de lui le rendait fou. Une seule idée l'animait: pourquoi avait-elle dit ça?

- Je suis vexée, minauda son adversaire, même contre moi tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Ou alors peut être es tu trop préoccupé par la fille?

La seule réponse qu'eut Minerva fut un grognement et un éclair qui déchira le ciel ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle le tenait. Elle avait trouvé le point faible du si puissant Luxus Draer et sa fierté était sans pareil à cet instant. De son côté, Luxus se rappela de la discussion avec Lucy et plus précisément de ce que Minerva lui avait dit la veille. C'était sa faute si la belle blonde avait été torturée la veille, elle n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Sabertooth, juste un moyen de l'atteindre lui. Cette perspective l'énerva encore plus et il décida qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir coupable, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti hier en voyant Lucy se faire maltraiter, il ne voulait plus souffrir et la seule chose à faire c'était de battre Sabertooth une bonne fois pour toute.

- C'est terminé, tonna sa voix forte, tu t'en es pris à plus fort que toi.

- On a tous vu ça hier, nargua Minerva avec un sourire sadique

Trouvant qu'elle allait trop loin dans la provocation, Luxus se concentra et rassembla toutes ses forces en un point. Sentant une telle quantité d'énergie en lui, Minerva eu un mouvement de recul et les traits de son visage se crispèrent mais elle reprit rapidement confiance en elle et se prépara à l'attaque. De son côté, Natsu tourna la tête en comprenant que Luxus allait en finir d'ici peu et d'un commun accord il comprit qu'il devrait profiter de cette attaque pour également en finir avec Sting qu'il avait déjà bien amoché.

- Technique secrète du chasseur de dragon: tonnerre rugissant!

L'attaque lancée prit la forme d'un énorme coup de poing et alla s'abattre sur Minerva qui écarquilla les yeux sous une telle puissance. C'était tout simplement impossible à contrer tant la magie était oppressante et d'une force incommensurable. Essayant tout de même de répondre, la tigresse de Sabertooth tenta une attaque pour se protéger plus que pour contrer son adversaire mais ce fut vain. Un fracas énorme s'éleva dans l'arène et un immense nuage de fumée et de sable empli le champ de combat. Déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de conditions et le fait de voir Minerva impuissante, Sting se déconcentra un moment et c'est précisément là que Natsu en profita pour le mettre au tapis avec un poing de feu particulièrement virulent. Le dragon slayer blond alla alors frapper violemment la paroi de l'arène et tomba platement sur le sol, complétement sonné et privé de ses forces.

Lorsque l'arène retrouva son allure initiale, tout le monde vu avec un certain enthousiasme que les membres de Sabertooth étaient à terre et que seuls les membres de Fairy Tail étaient encore debout. Après quelques secondes, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des hurlements de contentement s'élevèrent de l'arène et les membres de Fairy Tail dans les gradins faisaient sans conteste autant de bruit à eux seuls que les reste des spectateurs: il avait retrouvé leur fierté et avait montré à Sabertooth qu'il ne fallait pas les provoquer outre mesure.

- Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!

Malgré la clameur et l'ovation du public, Luxus lui n'était concentré que sur une chose: son adversaire qui tentait faiblement de se redresser. Elle était là, à ses pieds, à bout de force et sans défense. Il la surplombait et elle était complétement à sa merci et sans aucun moyen de riposter. A cet instant, elle était faible. En la voyant ainsi, il repensa malgré lui aux événements de la veille quand Lucy s'était retrouvée dans une position semblable. Hier, Minerva n'avait pas hésité à la frapper et à la torturer alors que le combat était terminé. Il l'avait bien vu! Il l'avait entendu hurler! Il l'avait vu perdre son sang! Il avait vu son corps se briser petit à petit mais ça n'avait pas empêché cette démone de continuer! Plus les images de la bataille navale lui revenaient et plus sa rage prenait de l'ampleur, sa colère était décuplée et sa haine augmentait de façon exponentielle. Une telle fureur contre une seule personne... La force de cette fureur était telle que même lui ne pu se contenir et, à son tour, il frappa à plusieurs reprises le corps de la jeune femme à terre. Il savait que ça ne soignerait pas Lucy mais à chaque coup il se sentait mieux, plus libre et léger.

Le public changea littéralement d'attitude et se tut. Ils étaient tous bouche bée devant l'attitude incroyable de Fairy Tail vis à vis de Sabertooth mais la plupart, même s'ils ne le disaient pas, comprenaient son geste. Ils comprenaient sa colère et au fond savaient que Minerva avait cherché et mérité tous ces coups.

- ARRETE!

Une voix, une seule parmi d'autre mais pourtant c'était cette voix qui fit stopper net Luxus. Il arrêta tout mouvement et il tourna alors sa tête vers l'assistance. Elle était là. Près de son équipe, elle semblait si affaiblie et fatiguée mais pourtant elle était là. Elle avait assisté au combat malgré son état. En effet, cette dernière avait tellement tenu à être présente pour encourager Natsu et Luxus qu'elle avait puisé dans ses réserves pour assister à l'épreuve. Mais il fallait également préciser que sa présence avait été rendue possible grâce aux soins de Wendy et Polyussica. De ce fait, elle avait reçu l'autorisation de Grey et Erza pour assister au combat à condition qu'elle regagne immédiatement son lit à l'infirmerie après la fin de l'affrontement.

- Luce, murmura Natsu abasourdi de voir sa camarade sur pied

La dite camarade était épaulée par la mage écarlate et malgré ses traits tirés et son corps fragile elle avait crié à Luxus d'arrêter toute forme de violence. Il fronça alors les yeux, mécontent de la voir ici plutôt qu'au lit mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet car bien vite Lucy s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

- S'il te plait, demanda t-elle à voix basse, arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner comme eux l'on fait. Tu n'es pas un monstre toi, tu es un mage de Fairy Tail alors je t'en prie, arrête.

Son ton suppliant fut finalement accompagné de quelques larmes qui perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la jolie mage blonde. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir ce spectacle plus longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir autant de violence à travers un simple tournoi.

- Retourne te coucher.

Malgré la froideur du ton de Luxus, Lucy continua de la fixer en le suppliant du regard. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'abaisser au niveau de leurs ennemis, c'était une vision insupportable pour elle et elle ne pouvait plus poser les yeux sur cette scène plus longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça alors ne le fais pas, continua la mage.

- Retourne te coucher réitéra Luxus avec plus de fermeté

- Elle a raison Luxus, intervint Natsu, on a gagné.

Comme pour l'empêcher de brutaliser à nouveau la mage de Sabertooth, le mage de feu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luxus avec un air grave et sérieux. Ce dernier grogna mais finalement il laissa tomber les armes et regarda son adversaire à terre. Elle était vraiment en mauvais état même si pour Luxus ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour venger sa protégée, bien que celle ci ne recherche pas la vengeance. Au fond, il avait toujours cette même rage envers Minerva et cette même envie de l'achever pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus judicieux d'abandonner là. Il l'avait vaincu et lui avait montré ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à ceux auxquels il tenait, il lui avait montré ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à Lucy pour l'atteindre lui...

Comprenant que son coéquipier laissait tomber, Natsu se tourna vers Lucy et lui lança un sourire étincelant. Cette dernière lança un regard reconnaissant et heureux à son camarade et fut encore plus émue lorsqu'il leva le bras pour faire le signe de Fairy Tail. A son tour, Luxus se tourna pour rejoindre Natsu dans sa pose, tout en fixant la jolie blonde dans les gradins. Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient vaincu Sabertooth et cette victoire elle était pour elle. La concernée sourit à ses deux amis avec les larmes aux yeux et leur accorda un petit signe de tête tout en les gratifiant du regard. Au fond, elle était profondément soulagée que Luxus l'ait écouté.

- Quel match mais quel match! S'écria l'un des commentateurs, on peut définitivement dire que Fairy Tail est de retour et qu'ils sont déterminés à reprendre la place qu'ils occupaient autrefois!

Des exclamations et des encouragements firent écho au présentateur et bientôt ce fut la cohue dans les gradins et tous criaient le nom de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore, oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les héros d'autrefois venaient de montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur splendeur d'antan et ça enchantait le public. C'est donc sous ces cris de folies que les deux mages de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'arène, fiers d'eux et fiers d'avoir redorer le blason de leur guilde. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop, ils entendirent nettement malgré le ton bas de sa voix, Minerva s'adresser à Luxus.

- Tu n'as même pas le cran de me tuer, le provoqua t-elle

Préférant l'ignorer, Luxus continua de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le reste des paroles de la tigresse.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de m'achever. Jamais je ne vous laisserai en paix à présent et la seule option que tu as c'est de me tuer.

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, dit-il en s'arrêtant

- Tu commets une grave erreur Luxus, si tu n'en finis pas ici et maintenant je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à ta guilde ou plutôt à... Elle.

Elle avait tout particulièrement appuyé sur le dernier mot en prenant bien soin de souligner qu'elle savait l'importance qu'avait Lucy à ses yeux et il se devait de reconnaître qu'elle était douée pour provoquer les gens et les pousser à leurs limites: se serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la tuer. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ça après tout ils étaient venus pour défendre leurs couleurs, pour un tournoi et non pas pour une mise à mort. Mais il savait que si elle menaçait la guilde ou, encore pire, Lucy par la suite, il n'aurait aucune pitié. Le moindre signe d'animosité et elle était morte: il l'avait déjà battu une fois, il pouvait aisément recommencer.

- Prépare toi à me retrouver sur ta route dans ce cas, lâcha t-il, je ne te laisserai jamais plus lui faire du mal. Jamais.

**Je suis vraiment désolée de poster si tard mais avec mes cours et mon nouveau style de vie on va dire que j'ai très peu de temps pour moi et encore moins pour écrire mais sachez bien que je terminerai cette histoire! Le prochain chapitre ne sera surement pas là avant la Toussaint mais il viendra soyez en sur! Je ne laisse pas tomber et je sais bien où je vais et comment je veux terminer cette fiction!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de la condition de Lucy (je dois dire que j'avais pas trop d'idée et que c'était plus un coup de tête qu'autre chose mais ça peut être utile pour plus tard...). Quant au combat certains auront peut être remarqué que l'attaque finale de Luxus est l'attaque qu'il a utilisé contre Jura dans l'anime et que c'est cette attaque qui a battu l'un des dix mages les plus puissants donc même Minerva ne pouvait pas être au niveau! Après c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop étendue sur le combat parce que honnêtement je n'aime pas trop décrire ce genre de scène ni trainer dans la longueur alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de surprise quant aux gagnants, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus!**

**Dans la suite je vous promet du gros rapprochement entre nos deux blonds mais jusqu'à quel point je ne vous le dirai pas (et oui en plus de poster tard je suis méchante...)!**

**A très bientôt et merci de votre éternel soutien!**


End file.
